Dessine-moi comme une de tes françaises
by Dame Marianne
Summary: La famille Durin est en vacances dans le sud de la France. Pour Thorin, sculpteur, c'est l'occasion de découvrir le patrimoine français. L'artiste fait alors la rencontre d'une jeune femme qui a toutes les qualités pour devenir une muse. Mais se contentera -t-elle d'un rôle aussi passif?
1. Le sud

Bonjour à toutes et à tous. je me lance dans ma première fanfic sur le Hobbit. Rien ne m'appartient hormis l'héroïne. Je remercie J.R.R. Tolkien pour avoir créer cet univers génial qu'est la Terre du Milieu, Peter Jackson pour avoir su adapter cet univers à l'écran et pour m'avoir fait découvrir la Nouvelle-Zélande, enfin les lecteurs et les lectrices qui pourraient tomber sur cette petite histoire.

Info: c'est une histoire moderne. Thorin, Dis, Kili et Fili vivent à notre époque et sont des humains, mais dans l'ensemble j'ai gardé leur physique et leur caractère tel qu'on peut se les imaginer.

Chapitre 1: "Elle enseigne aux flambeaux à briller"

Thorin se promenait avec sa soeur, son frère et ses neveux dans un village du sud de la France. Fili avait quitté la Nouvelle-Zélande depuis un an pour poursuivre ses études en France. Thorin, Kili, Dis et Frérin avaient fait le voyage pour le retrouver à l'occasion des vacances d'été. Ni le père de Fili, ni son grand-père n'avaient pu les accompagner mais ils leurs avaient fait promettre de leur ramener des souvenirs, notamment quelques bonnes bouteilles de vin.

Fili avait voulu leur faire découvrir la Provence dans laquelle il s'était rendu avec des amis au début des vacances de printemps. il était tombé amoureux de la lumière et de la nature, de ses villages dans lesquels le temps ne semblait pas avoir de prise. ils s'étaient arrêtés dans un petit village du Vaucluse entouré par des vignes. Le soleil rendait toutes les couleurs plus éclatantes et l'ombre plus fraîche. Les parfums de lavande et de thym étaient étourdissants, de même que le chant des cigales.

Thorin avait trop chaud. Il ne comprenait pas comment ses neveux, son frère et sa soeur supportaient cette chaleur en laissant leurs longs cheveux libres. il avait remonté les siens dans un chignon négligé pour aérer sa nuque. En ce moment, ils étaient attablés sur la terrasse d'un bistrot. Ils avaient déjà commandé un verre de vin, sauf Kili qui avait préféré une bière. Dis s'était retenue de crier au scandale devant cela. Elle qui admirait tellement l'art de vivre à la française. La petite famille envisageait de déjeuner ici. Thorin redressa ses lunettes de soleil qui glissaient le long de son nez quand ils entendirent des éclats de rire derrière eux.

A cette heure-ci, la place du village était calme, pour ne pas dire désertique. Les gens préféraient déjeuner à l'ombre et au frais dans les maisons de pierre par une chaleur pareille, mais près de la fontaine de grès jaune, ils virent quatre jeunes filles qui s'éclaboussaient joyeusement. Elles étaient à peu près de l'âge de Fili, d'ailleurs ce dernier lançait en leur direction des regards gourmands tout en donnant des coups de coude à son oncle Frérin et à son frère. Thorin regarda Dis et tous les deux levèrent les yeux au ciel. Frérin était plus proche en âge de Fili que de Thorin et de Dis. L'oncle et le neveu adoraient draguer. Ce n'était pas méchant mais Thorin espérait secrètement qu'une femme sache leur clouer le bec un de ces jours. Kili, lui, restait plus réservé, bien qu'il eut autant de charme que son frère. il n'avait pas autant confiance en lui et il ne ferait rien s'il n'tait pas sûr d'avancer sur un terrain stable.

"Tu ne trouves pas que la France est pleines de charmes, frangin." plaisanta Frérin à son encontre.

"Choisis des charmes de ton âge...frangin" répliqua Thorin en buvant une nouvelle gorgée de son verre.

Il releva sur son front ses lunettes qui ne pouvaient décidément pas rester immobile. Ses yeux furent attirer par la place. Les inconnues avaient cessé de s'éclabousser. Trois d'entre elles se rapprochaient de la terrasse, au plus grand plaisir de Fili et Frérin dont les sourires se firent prédateurs au grand dam de Dis qui soupira en faisant signe au serveur de lui apporter la carte. Elle avait compris qu'ils étaient là pour un moment. Les trois jeunes femmes s'installèrent à une table voisine de la leur. Thorin vit son neveu et son frère s'adresser immédiatement aux inconnues en français. Contrairement à eux, il le parlait très mal et avait encore plus de difficultés pour le comprendre. Mais aux rires des jeunes femmes, il comprit que, sans être dupes, elles appréciaient les attentions de Fili et Frérin. Il resta taciturne, n'échangeant que quelques mots avec sa soeur puis avec le serveur venu prendre leur commande. il entendit les jeunes femmes appeler leur dernière compagne.

"Isabelle !"

Il trouva le son de son prénom très élégant. il tourna légèrement la tête pour voir où se trouvait sa porteuse. Elle était assise à l'ombre bleue d'un tilleul et avait sorti un grand carnet de dessin. Tandis qu'elle dessinait ce qu'elle voyait avec des gestes souples et précis, le vent vint soulever légèrement sa robe et ses cheveux châtains qui échappaient à son chapeau de paille. il emmena avec lui une feuille de dessin. la jeune femme se leva immédiatement et courut après. le croquis vola jusqu'aux pieds de Thorin. il le ramassa. A côté de leur table, les filles arrêtèrent de rire et attendirent la suite. Leur amie Isabelle arriva rapidement en s'éventant à cause de la chaleur. Elle avait laissé ses affaires sous le tilleul. Elle était essoufflée et essaya d'abord de reprendre son souffle avant de s'adresser à Thorin. Thorin n'était pas porté sur les femmes plus jeunes que lui, d'ailleurs son travail de sculpteur ne lui laissait que peu d'occasions de rencontrer une femme malgré les tentatives de sa soeur pour lui faire rencontrer quelqu'un. Et puis la poussière du marbre et du calcaire n'étaient pas vraiment ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour séduire.

Cependant cette inconnue qu'il ne reverrait plus le surprit et le charma. Tandis qu'elle se redressait,il put profiter de sa silhouette élégante toute en longues lignes. Sa robe blanche plissée accrochait la lumière et illuminait sa peau dorée et rougie par le soleil. il devinait ses courbes dessous, des courbes faites pour être caressées et modelées. Quand il vit son visage, il sentit ses reins l'élancer sous la montée du désir. il voulait ravager ses lèvres rosées et voir ses yeux bleus s'assombrir sous le désir. C'était si brutal qu'il ne put prononcer aucun mot tandis qu'il lui rendait son dessin aux pastels. Il cherchait littéralement son souffle.

"merci." chuchota t-elle

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait mais il aima derechef cette voix chaude et profonde. il ne pouvait détacher son regard de son visage. Elle le regardait avec inquiétude.

"Euh...excusez-moi, mais je crois que votre ami ne se sent pas bien." avertit-elle Frérin et le reste des Durin.

Maintenant qu'elle le disait, c'est vrai qu'il avait beaucoup trop chaud et que ses tempes le lançaient. Sa vision semblait se brouiller tout autour de l'inconnue.

Au moment où il se disait qu'il n'allait tout de même pas tomber dans les pommes devant cette femme, il sentit les ténèbres se refermer sur lui tandis que lui parvenaient comme étouffés dans de la ouate les cris de surprise des gens l'entourant.

Voilà pour le premier chapitre. Dites moi si cela vous a plu. Lé décor est-il à votre goût? Les personnages?

Ce ne devrait pas être une trop longue fic mais comme j'ai beaucoup de travail, je ne sais pas quand je pourrais écrire la suite, même si je vous promet de m'y atteler le plus vite possible. Pour cela, il faut des encouragements. Alors n'hésitez pas à vous manifestez si vous voulez connaître la suite.


	2. Fenêtre sur cour

décevoir pour la suite.

Merci à Mégane pour ta review. Contente que le décor te plaise. J'aime beaucoup faire des descriptions et étant moi-même artiste, je ne m'imagine pas raconter une histoire sans vous offrir une belle peinture des lieux.

Merci à Mava. J'espère ne pas te décevoir pour la suite.

Lisez ce chapitre en écoutant la B.O de « The mission ». C'est juste la musique qu'il faut à Thorin et Isabelle

Les ombres et la lumières se succédaient derrière ses paupières closes avant que les bruits ne lui parviennent à nouveau. Thorin reconnut les voix de son frère, de sa soeur et de ses neveux. Il y avait d'autres personnes qui parlaient une langue qui lui était inconnue. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se souvenir où il se trouvait. Ses yeux papillonnèrent. Il était à l'intérieur du restaurant, allongé à l'ombre sur un canapé. Le restaurateur, un homme grand au visage buriné, entra dans la pièce et parla avec un fort accent, mais il ne comprit pas. Cependant une autre voix plus douce répondit en français. C'était la voix de l'inconnue...Isabelle.

Il tourna doucement la tête pour voir sa soeur et son frère se lever dès qu'ils s'aperçurent qu'il avait repris connaissance. Ils étaient inquiets, cela se lisait sur leur visage.

"Bah alors...un verre et tu roules déjà sous la table." se moqua gentiment Frérin. Thorin voyait bien qu'il le charriait pour cacher la peur qu'il avait eue.

"Laisse-le un peu Frérin. Et toi, tu me feras le plaisir de mieux manger le matin!" les enguirlanda Dis, les mains sur les hanches

Thorin se releva en grognant un peu contre sa soeur. Il comprit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée quand il vit les lignes de la pièce se tordre.

"Buvez et mangez ça." ordonna la même voix tandis que deux mains claires qui portaient quelques traces de couleurs lui tendirent un verre d'eau et deux morceaux de sucre.

Elle avait parlé en anglais...Il prit ce qu'elle lui tendait avant de relever le regard pour la voir. A l'ombre, elle avait enlevé son chapeau de paille. Sans l'ombre, il remarquait à quel point elle était jeune. Ses cheveux châtains formaient un carré flou. Elle lui offrait un sourire compatissant qui creusait deux fossettes de part et d'autres de ses lèvres.

"Prenez votre temps. Vous verrez que d'ici peu, il n'y paraîtra plus... Sur ce..."

Elle se tourna vers Dis et Frérin et leur serra la main. Fallait-il qu'elle disparaisse déjà?

"Merci..."

Thorin tenta de la retenir par ce simple mot. Il voulait juste profiter encore de son visage, de sa lumière et de son sourire. Elle se retourna vers lui et le salua d'un signe de tête en souriant.

"Passez une bonne journée."

Et sur ces quelques mots, elle les quitta, rejoignant ses amies en terrasse.

Pour éviter de parler, il but un peu du verre et mit le sucre dans sa bouche. Frérin avait encre la tête tournée vers la porte par laquelle la jeune femme était sortie. Lorsqu'il regarda à nouveau son frère, il avait un air qui rendit bougon Thorin, cet air de plaisir qu'il avait à chaque fois qu'une jolie fille passer près de lui.

« Si on la revoit, je te pique ton idée, frangin…quoique…elle ne m'a même pas calculé tout le temps que nous avons été dans cette pièce. » déclara t-il avec un sourire moqueur pour son frère aîné.

« Y a pas de risque…c'est une touriste comme nous. Elle restera certainement moins longtemps que nous… »

Thorin savait pertinemment qu'au fond de lui il croisait les doigts pour conjurer le sort, mais il n'allait pas l'admettre à voix haute. Il ferma une seconde les yeux. Ni son frère, ni sa sœur ne firent de commentaire sur son silence, pensant qu'il avait encore besoin de temps. Du temps, il ne lui en fallait que pour graver dans sa mémoire une nouvelle image : un portrait de dos trois quart avec une lumière vive qui venait souligner un nez rond, une courbe de joue, des lèvres charnues et des cheveux ondulés. Il ne voulait pas oublier ce visage. A ce moment, il regretta de n'avoir ni son burin, ni ses ciseaux pour le ciseler dans le marbre onctueux.

Lorsqu'il se leva, il récupéra ses affaires. Il se sentait encore un peu faible pour lui la visite tournait court.

« Je vais retourner à l'hôtel. Je ne pense pas que je pourrais me balader encore sous ce soleil. »

« Je vais t'accompagner. » déclara Dis « Tu veux que je reste avec toi ? »

Thorin sourit pour rassurer sa sœur excessivement inquiète.

« Non, je vais probablement me coucher. Profite. »

« Tu devrais peut-être manger un morceau avant de partir. » suggéra Frérin

« C'est juste la chaleur. Je ne me sens pas assez bien pour manger quelque chose. On y va, Dis ? Frérin, retourne avec les garçons et passez la commande. On se retrouvera ce soir. »

Dis, Frérin et lui sortirent du restaurant. Thorin fut agressé par la lumière du soleil qui se réverbérait sur l'eau de la fontaine et les murs des maisons. Il remit rapidement ses lunettes de soleil et rassura ses neveux avant de reprendre le chemin de l'hôtel.

Une brise tiède soufflait dans les rues mais n'apportaient pas vraiment le rafraîchissement qu'il désirait. Dans la rue étroite qui faisait des tours et des détours, il repensa à son inconnue et à son corps. Sculptée dans le marbre, elle serait tout à fait rafraîchissante. Il aurait alors tout le loisir de caresser chacune de ses courbes, encore et encore, jusqu'à les connaître par cœur avant de toucher le modèle vivant et de se perdre en elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle crie grâce. Il secoua la tête. Le soleil avait du taper un peu trop sur sa tête pour qu'il ait des pensées dignes d'un adolescent en proie à des hormones surchauffées.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant leur hôtel. De dehors, il ressemblait à une vielle ferme aux murs jaunes. D'ailleurs un tombereau garni de fleurs indiquaient l'entrée. Mais l'intérieur, frais, mêlait adroitement l'ancien et le moderne dans un mélange éclectique de vieux meubles patinés disposés avec goût et d'éclairages modernes. De nombreux tableaux qui semblaient du même artiste étaient disposés ça et là, de manière à ce que le touriste ait l'impression de se trouver dans la campagne provençale tout en restant assis confortablement dans un fauteuil. Le directeur de l'établissement était à son comptoir en train de lire le journal. Il le referma quand il vit qu'un de ses clients était entré.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous, Monsieur Durin ? » demanda-t-il dans un anglais irréprochable quoique marqué par un fort accent provençal.

« J'aimerai récupérer ma clé de chambre, s'il vous plaît. »

« Tout va bien ? » s'inquiéta l'homme aux cheveux poivre et sel quand il remarqua la pâleur de Thorin

« Mon frère a besoin de se reposer. Il vient de faire un malaise. Serait-il possible d'apporter une carafe d'eau dans sa chambre, s'il vous plaît ? » demanda Dis

« Bien entendu. Avez-vous besoin d'aide pour vous rendre dans votre chambre ? » proposa la gérant.

« Non, merci. » répondit Thorin

Il n'aimait pas dépendre des autres et il n'appréciait pas toute cette sollicitude pour un simple malaise.

« Nous allons nous en sortir. « ajouta Dis avec un sourire pour adoucir la réponse quelque peu abrupte de son frère.

Le directeur leur donna la clé de la chambre de Thorin.

Thorin monta seul les escaliers, s'appuyant fermement sur la rambarde de chêne patiné. Dis restait derrière lui pour le rattraper en cas de nouveau malaise. Elle resta silencieuse car elle sentait que Thorin pourrait se fâcher si on le maternait trop et elle ne voulait pas qu'un nouveau coup de sang puisse rendre son frère à nouveau malade.

A peine la porte de sa chambre fut-elle ouverte que Thorin se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il retira sans grande conviction ses chaussures et s'allongea confortablement. Il posa son portable sur la petite table de chevet en bois blanc.

« Je répondrai si vous m'appelez. » déclara-t-il à sa sœur.

« Ok. Ah ! Voilà l'eau. » répondit cette dernière en voyant une femme de chambre apporter une carafe et un verre. Dis la débarrassa en la remerciant. Puis elle posa le plateau sur la commode en face du lit. L'hôtel avait pris la peine de donner aussi un petit ramequin avec des morceaux de sucre blanc. Il n'y avait pas à dire, le service était impeccable ici.

Dis remplit le verre et le posa sur la table de chevet. Thorin semblait sur le point de s'endormir, aussi l'embrassa t-elle avant de quitter la chambre pour le laisser se reposer.

La fenêtre donnant sur une cour intérieure était entrouverte et la brise gonflait doucement les rideaux de lins blancs. Le chant des grillons berçait doucement le new-zélandais qui sentit chacun de ses membres se détendre. Sa respiration se ralentit et bientôt il s'endormit.

Une musique douce et calme entrait dans la chambre et réveilla Thorin. Il papillonna des yeux, mettant quelques minutes pour se souvenir de l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait. Il se redressa doucement en s'appuyant sur le matelas ferme. Il but un peu d'eau avant de tourner la tête vers la fenêtre on leur avait pourtant dit que l'endroit serait calme. Mais, cela concernait les nuits, pas les journées. Et de toute manière, il ne pouvait pas dire que la musique soit assourdissante. Non, c'était quelque chose de très doux et mélodieux, fait de piano, de violons et de haut bois. Il n'y avait pas de paroles.

Thorin se leva pour voir d'où la mélodie provenait, en ébouriffant davantage ses longs cheveux ébène. Dans la petite cour, il vit de nombreuses toiles posées contre les murs jaunes. Certaines étaient peintes, d'autres non. Il y avait de nombreux pots de peintures. Sur les dalles de grès, on avait posé une toile beaucoup plus grande que les autres et l'artiste était actuellement en train de peindre. Non pas avec un pinceau traditionnel, mais avec son corps. Elle utilisait ses mains, pieds, bras et jambes pour composer un paysage gigantesque et superbe, fait de couleurs vives. Il remarqua bientôt que ses mouvements suivaient le rythme de la musique. Son corps multicolore bougeait de manière fluide, posant à peine la couleur à un endroit avant de partir à un autre. Il remarqua que c'était une femme vêtue en tout et pour tout d'un petit short en jean et d'un t-shirt noué à la taille qui avait dû être blanc mais qui était maintenant taché de milles couleurs. Ses cheveux étaient protégés par un foulard bleu. Elle tournait sur elle-même, lançait ses épaules et ses jambes en suivant le rythme. Même les moments où elle trempait ses pieds et ses bras dans la peinture étaient gracieux. Elle avait la tête baissée sur sa toile et semblait entièrement concentrée sur l'acte de peindre.

Thorin voyait s'esquisser un coucher de soleil sur les champs de lavande, mais ce n'était pas la genèse de l'œuvre qui le fascinait…Les artistes françaises étaient-elles toutes aussi sensuelles quand elles créaient ? Il regarda la jambe droite recouverte de bleu et de jaune tracer de la pointe du pied les rangées de lavande. Les hanches et le buste ondulaient comme le ferait une danseuse du ventre. L'artiste releva la tête, les yeux fermés, profitant de la musique.

Il fut si surpris de reconnaître la jeune femme de la place…Isabelle qu'il recula et son coude cogna la vitre. L'artiste releva la tête au bruit et le reconnut. Elle haussa un sourcil et eut une moue qu'il ne suit comment interpréter.

« On dirait que vous chercher vraiment à attirer mon attention…Vous pouvez tout aussi bien me dire bonjour plutôt que de vous évanouir ou me regarder en cachette. Je ne mords pas. » plaisanta t-elle

Elle avait raison. Il devait faire un effort pour être plus sociable, surtout avec elle. Alors, il allait essayer. Après tout, ils étaient du même milieu. Ils arriveraient certainement à se comprendre. Thorin décida de s'avancer en pleine lumière.


	3. Le Balcon

**Désolé pour l'absence, j'avais des dossiers à compléter, des cours à préparer et des nouveaux dessins à faire. J'ai découvert une nouvelle technique que j'adore (pour ceux que ça intéresse, c'est un dessin blanc sur un papier noir, on travaille beaucoup la lumière, ça rend bien ), donc ça m'a retardé pour la rédaction. mais voilà, ça y est, un nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture.**

Isabelle se sentit gênée d'apparaître aussi peu vêtue devant un inconnu. Elle défit le nœud qui retenait son t-shirt. Aussitôt le tissu déformé se drapa autour de son corps. Elle releva la tête, essuyant machinalement ses mains sur le tissu. Au balcon de fer forgé s'était accoudé l'étranger qu'elle avait aidé tout à l'heure. Le soleil brillait sur ses cheveux corbeaux, renforçant les ombres de son visage. A cette hauteur, elle ne pouvait pas distinguer la couleur de ses iris. Son ombre gigantesque s'étendait sur elle et sur sa toile.

« Vous sentez-vous mieux ? » demanda-t-elle pour mettre fin à cette situation qui la mettait un peu mal à l'aise.

Thorin se redressa et la lumière souligna ses traits virils, s'accrochant à sa barbe. Il représentait le parfait condensé de lumières et d'ombres qu'Isabelle aimait peindre. Il semblait terriblement fort, comme quelqu'un qui travaillait à la force de ses bras. Pour ne pas rester dans cette position de faiblesse qui était la sienne actuellement, Isabelle quitta sa toile et plongea ses mains dans un seau d'eau avant de les savonner pour faire disparaître les couleurs qui envahissaient sa peau. Etre occupée lui donnait l'impression de se sentir à l'aise.

« Oui. Merci… »

« Pas besoin de me remercier…je me suis assez souvent retrouvée dans cette situation pour savoir ce que ça fait…je n'allais pas vous laisser comme ça. » le coupa t-elle sans le regarder.

« C'est une profession ou un passe-temps ? » demanda t-il pour enchaîner en montrant sa toile.

Isabelle sourit. Il sentit dans ce sourire qu'elle se détendait, que c'était un premier pas pour l'atteindre que de lui parler de son art.

« Plus un passe-temps, je dirais. » répondit-elle

« Plus un passe-temps ? Vous avez une technique très travaillée pour une amatrice. Je n'ai jamais rencontré de peintre qui travaille avec le corps entier et qui plus est en rythme avec la musique. » lui fit-il part

Tout en commençant à ranger, Isabelle lui répondit :

« J'ai vu certains artiste travailler avec la bouche ou le pied, et comme j'ai l'habitude de travailler en musique, j'ai voulu tester l'alliance entre les deux. »

« C'est un essai ? » s'étonna-t-il « Vous n'avez pas appris la technique auprès de professeur ? »

« Non…en fait je n'ai jamais travaillé avec un professeur. »

Thorin était stupéfait. Il avait bien rencontré des autodidactes lors d'expositions, mais jamais il n'en avait rencontré qui ait une telle maîtrise de l'art.

« Ca vous gênerait de me montrer vos travaux ? » demanda-t-il la voix rauque

Isabelle se mordit la lèvre à l'entente de sa voix. Elle devait refuser car il semblait avoir un pouvoir d'attraction sur son corps qui se tendait entièrement vers lui. Ou bien était-ce la chaleur ? Ou cette abstinence qu'elle s'imposait au grand dam de ses amies qui voulaient absolument qu'elle se trouve un nouvel amant ? Mais il semblait réellement intéresser par ses créations. Avec le temps elle savait distinguer l'intérêt poli qu'on les amis de vos parents quand ils vous présentent comme une personne de talent, de l'enthousiasme intéressé de celui qui espère que vous allez l'inviter dans votre atelier pour vous entraîner non pas vers vos productions mais vers le clic-clac du coin qui sera loin de servir pour observer des croquis et des peintures. Non, l'inconnu avait un regard qu'elle pensait être la seule à avoir, celui qu'elle portait sur les fresques italiennes et les tableaux pré-raphaélites. Il était de sa race, de ceux qui savent créer. Elle pouvait le jurer.

« A la condition que vous me disiez qu'elle est votre branche…histoire de ne pas voir mon travail copier. » répondit-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

« Comment avez-vous deviné ? »

Thorin était amusé par son attitude. C'était comme se voir dans un miroir déformant. Elle avait les mêmes réflexes que lui.

« La question…un autre m'aurait juste demandé de lui montrer ce que je fais, vous, vous avez demandé si « ça me gênerait ». Il n'y a qu'un créateur pour se soucier de ce que ressent un autre vis-à-vis de ses œuvres. Alors, vous êtes dans quoi ? »

« La sculpture. » Puis il ajouta « Traditionnelle. »

Isabelle resta silencieuse un instant, son visage n'avait pas changé d'expression. Puis elle posa une dernière question :

« Vous travaillez le marbre ? »

Il acquiesça. Elle se tut encore un instant, mais cette fois-ci son visage s'éclaira. Il vit ses lèvres s'entrouvir et sa poitrine se soulever légèrement plus rapidement. Il eut l'impression de l'avoir caressé de la voix. Cette idée le fit durcir. Thorin s'efforça immédiatement d'endiguer son début d'érection en pensant au travail de comptable de Frérin, mais ses efforts furent anéantis quand elle lui ordonna :

« Prenez l'escalier de service. La porte est ouverte. Je vous attends. »


	4. Portrait d'une jeune femme en artiste

**Bonsoir à toutes et à tous. En ce moment, je suis très inspirée, alors j'accélère le rythme de production, même si peu de monde semble lire cette fic. **

**Je remercie encore une fois Aliena Wyverne et Mana2702 pour avoir mis cette fiction dans leur favori. **

**Mana2702: merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires très gentils**

**Je remercie aussi les guest qui ont pris le temps de mettre un petit commentaire au début de cette histoire.**

**Je vous préviens aussi qu'il y aura un peu de vocabulaire technique dans ce chapitre, mais rien qui ne vous empêche de pouvoir comprendre l'histoire.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture et à bientôt.**

Quand Thorin entra dans la cour, il fut d'abord ébloui par la réverbération du soleil sur les murs jaunes. Le seul pan dans l'ombre était le mur d'une ancienne grange qui avait été réhabilité par Isabelle en atelier. Elle n'était plus dans la cour. Alors qu'il se demandait si elle ne l'avait tout simplement pas planté, sa voix lui parvint de l'intérieur de la grange :

« J'arrive dans une minute. »

Thorin ne répondit pas, obersvant déjà les lieux. Sur les murs, il y avait d'anciens outils agricoles accrochés, comme un fléau pour battre le blé ou une fourche. La musique continuait de résonner dans la cour. Il reconnut un air de jazz. Elle avait des goûts pour le moins éclectiques puisqu'elle passait d'une sorte de classique à ce genre de musique. Il y avait deux ou trois suspensions dont les plantes colorées cascadaient avec profusion. Le new-zélandais s'approcha de toiles entassées contre le mur, mises en hauteur pour les protéger dans le cas improbable où il viendrait à pleuvoir dans cette région, à cette époque de l'année. Il prit son temps pour les regarder. Elles étaient de toutes les tailles, rangées tout simplement dans l'ordre le plus récent de création. Il y avait beaucoup de paysages. Il en reconnaissait certains pour les avoir vu tandis que Fili les guidait. D'autres lui étaient totalement inconnues et n'avaient certainement pas de modèle réel dans la région. Il pouvait sans se tromper affirmer que ce phare blanc et rouge battu par les déferlante n'était pas provençale. La toile suivante représentait des montagnes escarpées. Elle avait mélangé les couleurs les plus sombres aux teintes les plus claires pour rendre plus acérées les pics et plus profond les gouffres. Son style n'était ni tout à fait réaliste, ni tout à fait impressionniste.

« Vous trouvez votre bonheur ? »

Sa voix était si proche. Il en sursauta et se retourna. Elle était juste devant lui et souriait toujours avec ce petit air moqueur, mais une étincelle d'amusement dans ses yeux rendait son air supportable pour les autres. Elle ne cherchait pas à blesser les autres. Et surtout, elle était si proche. Il pouvait sentir son parfum…cela ressemblait à du lilas.

« A vrai dire, il y a tellement de choses à voir que l'artiste va devoir me guider pour que je puisse m'y retrouver. Peut-être pourriez-vous me la présenter ? » plaisanta-t-il

« Je pense qu'il y a une possibilité pour que je vous arrange une rencontre. » poursuivit-elle sur le même ton « Je m'appelle Isabelle Deleau. »

En disant son nom, elle lui tendit franchement la main. Il la prit et la serra selon la coutume française. Sa paume était douce mais sur son majeur, il sentit un durillon souvent appelé « la bosse de l'écrivain ». Elle maniait souvent ses crayons ou pinceaux.

« Deleau ? Ce n'est pas un nom provençal. » remarqua-t-il

« Exact. Je suis originaire du Nord. Le directeur de l'hôtel est mon oncle par alliance. Lui et ma tante m'ont invitée à passer quelques temps chez eux. Et vous ? » demanda-t-elle en relâchant sa main.

Il rompit le contact à regret. Ce contact serait peut-être tout ce qu'il aurait d'elle. Il la regarda dans les yeux en continuant de penser aux livres de comptes de Frérin. Sa peau brillait légèrement à cause de la chaleur, la naissance de ses seins était légèrement rouge. Elle claqua soudainement les doigts devant les yeux.

« On va dire, pour vous, que je ne vous ai pas vu reluquer mes seins pendant plus de dix secondes. » l'avertit-elle en fronçant les sourcils

« Désolé…si je dis déformation professionnelle, ça passe ? » tenta t-il pour alléger l'atmosphère alors que mentalement, il se traitait de tous les noms.

« Ca passe si vous me laissez faire votre portrait. »

Thorin allait répondre. Il souriait amusé mais Isabelle n'avait pas fini :

« Nu cela s'entend. »

Et son sourire moqueur se fit victorieux quand Thorin toussa brusquement.

« Dites…pour un sculpteur…vous êtes assez prude. » plaisanta-t-elle en posant sa main gauche sur sa hanche

Thorin éclata de rire. Elle ne tarda pas à le rejoindre. Au-delà de son physique, ce qu'il découvrait d'elle, même si ce n'était pas grand-chose, lui plaisait. Elle ressemblait un peu à Frérin, mais il était sûr qu'il y avait plus qu'une femme aux bons mots.

« Et vous ? Vous vous appelez comment ? »

« Thorin Durin. »

« Vous venez d'où ? »

« Nouvelle-Zélande. Nous rendons visite à mon neveu qui étudie en France, le garçon blond qui était avec nous à la terrasse. »

« Nouvelle-Zélande…c'est pas la porte à côté. J'espère que votre séjour vous plaît. »

« Mis à part l'insolation, j'apprécie votre pays, bien que je ne sache pas dire autre chose que « bonjour », « boulangerie » et « boudin » en français. » répondit-il

Isabelle éclata de rire en l'entendant massacrer le mot « boudin » avec son accent.

« Les trois mots les plus utiles pour voyager chez nous. Au moins vous êtes sûr de pouvoir manger si vous tombez sur un boulanger qui vend du boudin…un truc que je n'ai encore jamais vu. »

Elle était entière quand elle riait, ne se retenant pas et fermant les yeux.

« J'aime bien votre pays, même si je n'y jamais mis les pieds. Pour l'instant, cet endroit est peut-être celui où j'ai été le plus loin…Ah non, c'est vrai, je suis allée en Pologne une fois. Vous y êtes déjà allé ? »

« Non. »

« Un conseil…n'y mettez jamais les pieds en décembre ! On crève de froid ! »

« Mais pourquoi y êtes vous allée en décembre aussi ? » s'étonna Thorin

« Voyage de classe…on ne choisit pas les dates. Enfin bref…tout ça pour dire que je ne voyage pas tellement, même si je trouve votre pays très beau. »

« Merci. La France est aussi un beau pays. »

« Tous les touristes disent ça…vous n'avez pas vu les plus belles régions. Le Nord par exemple. Enfin, je pêche par fierté. C'est ma région d'origine. Enfin, je parle, je parle et je ne vous invite pas à entrer. »

Un sourire puis elle rentra dans son atelier. Thorin la suivit et son regard glissa sur le corps de la jeune femme toujours vêtu de son t-shirt et de son short, s'attardant sur la chute de reins et sur les longues jambes galbées. Vite, penser à la comptabilité, les entrées, les dépenses, la TVA...ses jambes entourant ses hanches, son érection pressée contre elle tandis qu'il moulerait son buste…Oups, ses pensées avaient de nouveau dérapé. Thorin se gifla mentalement. C'était une consoeur, bon sang, et pas le genre dont on pouvait faire un coup du soir. Et puis, elle était plus jeune que lui !

Il cessa de morigéner mentalement quand il se rendit compte qu'il était rentré dans un atelier aussi important que le sien. Si la façade de la grange avait gardé son cachet, on avait totalement réaménagé l'intérieur. La toiture supportait une grande verrière auto nettoyante qui permettait à la lumière blanche d'éclairer chaque endroit. L'ancien grenier en foin avait été aménagé en mezzanine. Il y aperçut une bibliothèque et un lit. Le bas comportait un petit espace cuisine ouvert et le reste de l'espace était occupé par une grande table de chêne et des chevalets portant des dessins finis ou en cours, des étagères remplies de matériel : pinceaux, crayons, pastels rangés dans des boîtes en plastiques transparentes sur les parties supérieures, en dessous des carnets de différentes tailles et de différents types de papiers et en bas des pots de peintures. Sur les murs, on trouvait de nombreux cadres.

« Est-ce que c'est un… » s'étonna Thorin en désignant de la tête un cadre derrière Isabelle.

La jeune femme se retourna pour savoir quel cadre il désignait. C'était le portrait d'un buste de femme assise vêtue d'une robe sombre et souriant d'un air énigmatique.

« Franchement, vous croyez que je pourrais avoir vraiment chez moi un De Vinci et qui plus est _Di Jocondi _? Non, c'est une copie. »

Thorin s'était rapproché, fasciné par la puissante ressemblance même les couleurs étaient presque les mêmes. Elles étaient juste beaucoup plus vive à la fois parce qu'elles étaient plus récentes et parce qu'Isabelle n'avait pas utilisé de vernis à base d'urine et un panneau en bois comme support. Il y avait aussi un léger décalage entre la tête et le reste du corps, mais imperceptible au premier abord. Là, sur le coup, son désir était totalement passé.

« C'est vous qui avez fait cette copie. Et vous n'avez jamais pris de cours ! » s'étonna-t-il

Il se retourna vers elle. Elle regardait elle aussi son tableau. Sur son visage se peignait un mélange de fierté mais aussi de déception.

« Ca se voit…vous avez vu l'axe de la tête ? Il est de biais par rapport au reste du corps. Et je n'ai pas su le rectifier. J'ai préféré le laisser comme ça plutôt que de prendre le risque de louper l'ensemble. »

« Si on se place sur la gauche, on ne le remarque pas trop. Et puis, vous n'allez pas vous reprochez ce léger décalage quand vous avez su reproduire la technique du sfumato. Avouez…vous êtes le maître réincarné ?

Isabelle rit avant de s'incliner dans une révérence exagérée.

« Visto bene il mio signore. » déclara-t-elle

« Là…vous commencez à me faire peur. Vous parlez souvent italien ? »

« J'ai eu du temps devant moi. Et puis, j'ai étudié la Renaissance Italienne, alors j'ai voulu connaître la langue à défaut de connaître le pays. Je vous laisse regarder. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? Une bière ? Du vin ? J'ai un excellent rosée de 2008. Enfin, je crois. Je reçois des amies actuellement et avec elles, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il reste quelque chose de ma réserve. Mais peut-être qu'avec votre malaise, il vous faut quelque chose de plus léger. Jus de pomme ? jus de raisin»

Tout en parlant, elle était allée dans son coin cuisine et avait ouvert la porte d'une réserve.

« Un jus de raisin sera très bien. » lui répondit-il tandis qu'il regardait les travaux éparpillés sur la table. Il y avait un carnet de feuilles noires. Il l'ouvrit pour découvrir des portraits, des natures mortes et des paysages fait au crayon blanc. Chaque dessin était incroyablement lumineux alors même qu'elle n'avait utilisé qu'une seule couleur. Elle se contentait seulement de poser du blanc là où il devait y avoir de la lumière puis l'avait estompé. L'œil humain complétait le dessin grâce à une illusion d'optique. Il pouvait imaginer le coup de crayon puis les doigts frotter délicatement la feuille pour faire jaillir du néant un visage ou un objet…

« Et voilà. »

La voix d'Isabelle le sortit de sa contemplation. Il tourna la tête vers elle. C'était vrai que la lumière était excellente dans cet atelier : elle soulignait bien la courbe des épaules rondes et l'arrondi de la poitrine de son hôtesse. Son visage était particulièrement lumineux et sa peau paraissait encore plus douce.. Il l'a rejoignit à la table de cuisine et prit son verre. Il voulut la questionner un peu plus mais elle fut la première à parler. C'était à son tour de répondre à quelques questions :

« Et vous ? qui êtes vous ? »

« Vaste question…je vais faire rapide. Je suis un kiwi comme vous le savez. Mon neveu nous a invités à le rejoindre pour ses vacances d'été. Il étudie en France. Il fallut que mon frère et ma sœur viennent me sortir de ma tanière. Comme vous, je ne bouge pas beaucoup. Mon pays m'offre déjà beaucoup de choses à voir et puis, c'est dans mon atelier que je me sens le mieux. »

« Dans quelle région vivez vous ? »

« Près d'Auckland, dans le nord. Mais, je me rends souvent dans le sud pour obtenir la pierre que je travaille en plus du marbre. »

« Quel genre de sculpture ? »

« Je m'inspire des œuvres mahoris, comme de réalisations européennes. D'ailleurs Le Bernin est une source d'inspiration. » répondit-il en prenant le verre qu'elle lui tendait.

« Il me semblerait juste que vous me montriez votre travail. Vous avez bien vu le mien. » demanda-t-elle en portant son verre de vin blanc à ses lèvres

Thorin reposa le sien et prit son portable pour éviter de la renverser sur sa petite table. Est-ce qu'elle se rendait seulement compte à quel point elle pouvait être sensuelle ?

« Tenez. »

Il lui tendit son smartphone après avoir ouvert le fichier contenant ses photos. Il en fit défiler quelques unes avec ses neveux, son frère et sa sœur qu'il avait pris ces derniers jours avant de lui montrer ses dernières réalisations.

« Je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec le tactile. On va éviter de supprimer vos données. »

Isabelle refoula la tension qui mettait chaque nerf de sa peau à vif pour se rapprocher du corps puissant du brun. Tous deux se concentrèrent sur les images pour éviter de penser à leurs bras et à leurs jambes qui se frôlaient. Isabelle regardait avec une admiration non feinte son travail. Il y avait des sculptures traditionnelles maories sur bois avec des incrustations délicates de coquillage comme des bustes, des têtes animales et humaines.

« Celle-ci est vraiment magnifique. » s'enthousiasma t-elle devant un nu de femme allongée sur un rocher. « Et la lumière tombe bien dessus. Vous pourriez la transférer sur mon ordinateur ? Si ça ne vous gêne pas, j'aimerai bien en faire une peinture. Et par hasard, vous n'auriez pas de photo de vous en train de sculpter ? Je pense depuis un moment à faire une série sur les arts et je voudrais pouvoir représenter la sculpture en train de se faire. »

« Je dois avoir ça quel que part. »

« Suivez- moi. »

Elle l'emmena dans une petite véranda au bout de l'atelier où se trouvaient un vieux sofa au velours vert élimé, un petit bureau sur tréteau avec un ordinateur portable gris, un chevalet vide et une chaise en bois et paille. Les vitres donnaient sur un jardin de fleurs et de plantes aromatiques entretenu avec soin. Isabelle ouvrit son ordinateur et Thorin lui donna la carte mémoire de son smartphone. Avec son équipement, elle eut tôt fait de faire apparaître une fenêtre avec les différents fichiers. Thorin lui indiqua où trouver la photo et tandis qu'elle l'enregistrait, son regard dériva de nouveau. Courbée comme elle l'était, elle lui offrait son dos et sa nuque sur laquelle tombaient quelques mèches bouclées. Plus il se maîtrisait, plus elle devenait une tentation. Sa main le démangeait : elle voulait courir sur ses kilomètres de jambes qui s'offraient à lui. Il se rapprocha inconsciemment.

Isabelle sentit son mouvement. En fait, elle était affreusement consciente de tout son corps qui était si proche du sien. Elle baissa la tête pour qu'il ne la vit pas se mordre la lèvre alors qu'elle sentait le désir qui commençait à se concentrer dans son bas ventre. Elle se redressa lentement et tourna la tête vers lui. Elle surprit son regard sur son corps. Il ne la regardait pas, il la dévorait des yeux pensant qu'elle était toujours occupée à enregistrer l'image. Il aurait pourtant dû savoir que cela ne prenait pas tant de temps à faire.

« J'espère que la vue vous plaît. » se moqua t-elle. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle devait toujours faire de l'ironie, surtout dans ce genre de situation.

Pendant une seconde, il eut le bon goût de paraître gêné avant que son regard obscurci par le désir ne se porte sur son visage et sur ses lèvres.

« Beaucoup. » articula-t-il difficilement.

Ce seul mot envoya une décharge le long de la colonne vertébrale d'Isabelle qui se mordit la lèvre avant de se retourner pour appuyer son derrière contre le bureau. Elle haussa un sourcil provocateur, une invitation à avancer pour l'étranger qu'elle désirait.

« Tant mieux. La mienne vaut aussi le détour. » chuchota t-elle en regardant les lèvres de Thorin

Il ne leur en fallut pas plus pour combler l'espace entre leurs corps et que leurs lèvres se dévorent avec voracité.

**Je sais je coupe à ce moment-là. je tiens à vous prévenir que le chapitre suivant contiendra certainement un lemon. J'espère ne pas décevoir vos attentes. Pour me motiver, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire : un petit commentaire.**


	5. Au bonheur des dames

**Merci encore une fois à Aliena Wyverne qui ne m'a pas balancé l'artillerie lourde pour le perso d'Isabelle (Mary Sue, craignez la justice divine d'Aliena !)**

**Mana2702, je suis très contente de correspondre avec toi. C'est toujours un plaisir de partager nos points de vue. Pour ce chapitre, il te faut la playlist « chansons d'amour » ou « sexy »sur Spotify.**

**Merci aux nouvelles lectrices qui me demandent la suite : silriadys, Tyra Misu, Tigrou2Hitsu-kun.**

**Megane, tu vas me tuer à la fin de ce chapitre lol ! ^^**

**Je remercie encore et toujours mon Maître, le grand et l'indétrônable Tolkien, Bragelonne pour avoir refusé mon roman ^^, mes élèves qui me désespèrent souvent et m'étonnent parfois et me poussent à écrire pour noyer mon chagrin, mes amies timbrées qui m'ont inspiré des persos que vous allez rencontrer maintenant et tous les auteurs de lemon dont** **la lecture m'a appris les règles d'un lemon réussi (enfin je crois)**

Isabelle avait l'impression de s'embrasser. Chaque caresse, chaque baiser de Thorin laissait comme une marque au fer rouge sur sa peau. Il semblait vouloir tout à la fois la dévorer et la modeler. Ses longs doigts puissants semblaient être partout sur son corps, sauf à l'endroit qui était devenu un volcan pour elle. Ses jambes tremblaient, le sang semblait ne pas vouloir descendre plus bas que son entrejambe. Elle-même n'était pas en reste. Thorin n'avait pas protesté quand elle lui avait défait son chignon. Il ne le regrettait pas. Seigneur, ses mains qui massaient puis griffaient son cuir chevelu avant de tirer ses cheveux pour le ramener à elle quand il faisait mine de vouloir s'éloigner un peu ! Ses lèvres effleuraient sa barbe, le tentaient puis se reculaient, joueuses, pour le provoquer avant de descendre dans son cou. Il grogna quand il sentit qu'elle mordillait son cou. Ah ! elle voulait se risquer à ça… Il glissa sa main sous t-shirt et son soutien-gorge avant de venir taquiner le mamelon sensible. Elle revint l'embrasser pour éviter de gémir, cherchant à ne pas se montrer la plus faible. Il comprit qu'elle résistait encore quand bien même elle vivait le même supplice que lui. Il lui faisait bien comprendre en appuyant clairement son érection contre son bassin. Et la bougresse le chauffait en lui prodiguant d'agréables frictions avant de s'éloigner autant que faire se peut dans leur étreinte rapprochée.

« Tu as trente secondes pour choisir. » chuchota t-elle quand il commença à descendre. « Ma chambre ou le sofa. »

« La chambre est trop loin… » grogna t-il

« La fenêtre ici est ouverte… »

« Ne fais pas trop de bruit alors. »

« J'espère que tu aimes être pris dans le feu de l'action alors. »

Isabelle se dégagea de son étreinte avec un sourire moqueur. Elle savait qu'elle jouait avec le feu et elle adorait ça.

« Viens me chercher. » le provoqua-t-elle

Ils restèrent deux secondes immobile avant que Thorin ne se jette sur elle. Mais rapide, la jeune femme courut à l'échelle qui permettait d'accéder à la mezzanine. Elle la monta à toute vitesse en riant. Thorin resta plus prudent. Il la monta en sachant qu'elle n'avait plus d'issue et qu'elle ne pourrait plus l'y échapper. Mais en arrivant en haut, il ne découvrit personne. C'était une petite chambre éclairée par un grand velux. Il n'y avait qu'un lit à deux places en bois sombre, une table de chevet et une bibliothèque : aucun un endroit où se cacher. Mais Isabelle n'était pas là. Thorin regarda sous le lit en se disant qu'ils n'avaient pas cinq ans… avant de sentir qu'on lui attachait brusquement les mains.

« Qu'est-ce ? Un garde qui ne prend pas garde ? » chuchota la voix de la jeune femme à son oreille

« Comment as-tu pu disparaître ainsi ? »

« Tes yeux n'ont pas su voir…j'étais dans le dressing. Repère les lieux avant d'en faire l'exploration. » se moqua-t-elle

« Je vais suivre ton conseil à la lettre. » lui répondit-il en se tournant pour l'embrasser à nouveau « Détache-moi. »

Isabelle attrapa le foulard avec lequel elle avait attaché les mains de Thorin, mais au lieu de le défaire, elle resserra le nœud.

« Pas tout de suite… » souffla-t-elle contre ses lèvres

Elle le poussa doucement sur son lit, l'allongeant au travers du matelas. Suivant le mouvement, elle encadra son bassin de ses jambes. La pression qu'elle exerçait sur son érection fit pousser un grognement de plaisir et de frustration à Thorin. Elle se pencha vers lui et lui fit la grâce de bien vouloir l'embrasser. Il était attiré comme un aimant par ses lèvres qu'il maltraitait de la plus délicieuse des manières. Quand Isabelle quitta sa bouche, elle était si essoufflée qu'on n'aurait pas pu croire que c'était elle qui menait la danse quelques instants plutôt. Elle descendit ses mains sous son polo. Ses paumes glissaient sur la peau chaude, modelant les muscles comme elle aurait modelé ses dessins aux pastels. Elle remonta le tissu jusqu'à obliger Thorin à lever les bras pour lui retirer son vêtement. Il sentit qu'elle s'apprêtait encore à lui jouer un tour alors d'un coup de hanche, il la retourna et la cloua au matelas. Lui non plus ne voulait pas supplier alors qu'il sentait que s'il ne pouvait en avoir plus d'elle, il allait se consumer. Habillement, il se débarrassa de son polo qui tomba au pied du lit. Isabelle en avait profité pour se redresser.

« Qui a dit que tu pouvais te relever ? » se moqua-t-il

« Je ne peux pas observer de plus près ? » lui répondit-elle sur le même ton en pointant son torse.

« Détache-moi d'abord. »

Isabelle sourit, mutine. Elle se rapprocha de lui, passa ses jambes de chaque côté de ses hanches, se glissa sur ses cuisses puissantes. Le tissu de son t-shirt caressa la peau de Thorin qui frissonna. Elle crocheta sa nuque d'une main tandis que l'autre alla tirer le nœud. Dès qu'il fut libre, elle put sentir toute la passion de son amant. Il se jeta sur elle, comme un affamé. Lui n'allait pas jouer avec elle. Il la débarrassa rapidement de son t-shirt déformé et taché. Il ne jeta même pas un coup d'œil à son soutien-gorge de maintien qui rejoignit son polo. Pour l'instant, ils étaient à égalité, mais plus pour très longtemps. Thorin attaqua la peau d'Isabelle qui retomba sur le matelas. Il descendit sa gorge pour s'attaquer à ses seins. Il apprécia à sa juste valeur le soupir qu'elle poussa quand ses lèvres se refermèrent sur son mamelon gauche. Sa peau était douce et se couvrait de chair de poule quand il soufflait dessus. Il trouva étonnant qu'elle se laisse faire ainsi, mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Une de ses mains appuyait sur sa tête, tandis que l'autre dessinait des figures cabalistiques sur ses épaules.

Isabelle ne savait plus si elle voulait qu'ils prennent leur temps pour faire durer le plaisir ou qu'il s'attaque immédiatement au nœud de tension qui avait élu résidence entre ses jambes. Thorin se contenait car il voulait lui prouver qu'il pouvait être l'amant dont elle avait toujours rêvé. Sa barbe glissait légèrement sur sa peau et avec son souffle, il faisait en sorte que ses terminaisons nerveuses soient saturées par les sensations. Il déboutonna le short de la jeune femme et le fit glisser le long de ses jambes. Isabelle en fit de même avec son jean. Ils étaient à la recherche de toujours plus de contact et de sensation. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de parler et ils n'en avaient même pas besoin. Il lui retira le dernier rempart qui l'empêchait d'accéder au Saint Graal, puis comme un pieux pèlerin il entreprit de vénérer la fleur divine qui lui était offerte. Il souffla légèrement dessus, faisant se tendre son amante impatiente. Puis ses lèvres incroyablement sages se posèrent délicatement sur son mont de Vénus. Il attendit quelques secondes pour entendre le soupir exaspéré de l'artiste qui glissa à nouveau un de ses mains dans ses cheveux pour lui permettre d'effectuer son offrande. Sa langue mutine vient alors provoquer les nerfs sensibles. Les soupirs d'Isabelle devinrent de plus en plus forts, de plus en plus haletants pour se changer malgré elle en légers gémissements. Il lui semblait qu'elle ne pouvait plus penser qu'aux lèvres de Thorin, qu'au corps de Thorin. Son esprit se limitait à ce qui se passait entre ses jambes, au contact de ses lèvres, de sa langue, de ses dents et de sa barbe qui piquait la peau sensible de ses cuisses. Cela gagnait peu à peu chaque recoin de son corps et la tension ne cessait de monter… Sa main gauche tirait désespérément sur les cheveux de son amant tandis que la droite froissait fermement les draps de son lit. Puis au moment où elle ne pensait plus pouvoir en supporter plus, Thorin mordilla son petit bourgeon et elle fut brusquement fauché par une déferlante de plaisir.

Quelqu'un cria…

Le monde s'effaça…

Il lui fallut un long moment pour réaliser que c'était elle qui avait poussé ce cri déchirant. Quand elle put voir à nouveau, elle remarqua que Thorin la regardait avec l'orgueil typique des mâles qui avait eu ce qu'il désirait. Ce simple regard suffit à lui rendre la maîtrise de tous ses sens et à embraser son désir de revanche. S'il voulait qu'ils fassent du bruit, ils allaient faire du bruit, mais ce ne serait pas elle qui crierait le plus fort !

Elle le repoussa brusquement et le fit tomber sur le matelas avant de le chevaucher, en prenant soin de masser son érection encore emprisonnée dans son boxer.

« A mon tour de jouer ! » chuchota-t-elle avant de l'embrasser et de se gouter. Le baiser était profond, passionné et exigeant mais Thorin y ajouta ne pointe de tendresse. Il se sentait consumé de désir et heureux de trouver une amante aussi ardente et sauvage. La moindre chose qu'elle lui accordait avait une saveur exquise de paradis volé. Une de ses mains vint se refermer sur son érection douloureuse et commença à la masser, alternant fermeté et douceur. Cela n'apaisait pas le sculpteur, cela n'avait d'autre but que de tester ses résistances. Et ces dernières n'étaient pas aussi solides que celles d'Isabelle. Cette dernière parvint bientôt à tirer des grognements à la limite de la bestialité du sculpteur et ces sons aiguisaient son propre désir renaissant. Il était comme un phénix renaissant pour mieux s'enflammer, la pressant d'offrir asile à la virilité de son amant. Mais elle s'obligea à la lenteur, en parcourant de ses lèvres et de ses dents le torse solide de Thorin, goutant sa peau marqué par le soleil, faisant rouler les muscles et mordillant ses tétons bruns. Thorin la sentait sourire contre sa peau à chaque fois qu'il gémissait. Elle se vengeait et y prenait un plaisir évident. Elle descendit vers son nombril où avec sa langue, elle mima l'acte à venir avec une lenteur tout à fait provocante quand on savait qu'il y avait juste un peu plus bas un autre objet qui désespérait d'attirer son attention. Isabelle se redressa juste un instant pour regarder la preuve la plus évidente de son désir pour elle. Le sexe de Thorin incarnait tout simplement ce que chaque femme désirait dans ses fantasmes les plus profonds. Elle le regardait en se mordant la lèvre inférieur et ce regard de désir liquide faillit faire perdre toute retenue au kiwi.

Elle baissa la tête vers son gland brillant quand :

« Isa ! On est revenue ! » crièrent plusieurs voix féminines.

**Je sais : je suis un monstre de vous couper à ce moment précis. Pauvres lectrices frustrées ****J**** NON ! PAS LES TOMATES ET POSEZ SES FOURCHES ET SES TORCHES, vous allez vous faire mal !**

**Et puis si vous me brûlez vive, vous ne connaîtrez jamais la suite.**

**Etait-ce assez chaud pour vous ? Ou pensez vous que je peux faire mieux ? Si vous voulez la suite, laissez quelques reviews (au moins cinq lol) et je vous promet de faire encore mieux !**


	6. Mes amis, mes amours, mes emmerdes

Désolé, désolé pour le retard, mais j'ai eu une tonne de trucs à faire, comme préparer une inspection qui s'est mal passée, faire passer des oraux en lycée et en collège, bref la totale...et c'est pas fini!

Merci à mes fidèles lectrices: Mana, aliena Wyvern, lizzia0901, Tigrou2Hitsu-kun, Silriadys, Tira Misu et Meganne. Vos reviews font super plaisir les filles! J'espère que la suite ne vous décevra pas trop.

Aujourd'hui, on en apprend un peu plus sur Isabelle.

Chapitre 6

"L'amitié ne supporte qu'une vision épurée, qui est la vraie. "

Jacques Chardonne

Les deux amants bondirent immédiatement du lit.

« Dans le dressing ! » ordonna Isabelle

Thorin ramassa en quatrième vitesse ses affaires et entra dans la petite pièce que lui indiqua la jeune femme. Elle se retenait de rire pour ne pas le vexé. Elle-même se sentait profondément frustrée de cette interruption. C'était la première fois qu'elle sentait que ses amies étaient de trop.

« Je suis dans la salle de bain ! » cria-t-elle

Thorin en passant, crocheta son menton et vola un baiser passionné à sa maîtresse. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas restée silencieuse ? Elle aurait pu rejoindre le sculpteur dans le dressing. Mais leurs activités auraient fini par les trahir. Quand il la relâcha, il était sûr en voyant son regard brillant et ses lèvres gonflées qu'elle reviendrait le voir. Lui-même se promettait de revenir. Mais en attendant, il n'était pas sûr de rester sain d'esprit. D'autant plus que son esprit semblait avoir migré vers le delta sud de son corps.

Isabelle referma derrière lui la porte du dressing avant de se rendre aussi discrètement et rapidement que possible dans sa petite salle de bain jouxtant la chambre.

« T'en as pour longtemps ? » demanda une de ses amies, rousse

« Je viens d'arrêter de peindre Tauriel. Je vais faire aussi vite que possible, mais l'acrylique, c'est dur à partir. » répondit-elle en rentrant dans sa salle d'eau.

« OK. On fait quoi ce soir ? »

« On va en ville ? » proposa une autre jeune femme aux long cheveux bruns et à la peau douce. Ses yeux en amande de couleur claire brillaient d'un riche éclat

« Punaise, Arwen…on a visité trois vignobles ce matin, on a crapahuté dans la cambrousse pour que l'Artiste puisse faire des croquis, là on revient à peine d'un tour du village ! Tout le monde n'a pas ta manie de la bougeotte. On est dans le Sud, je veux faire la farniente ! » répliqua la troisième amie d'Isabelle en tordant dans ses mains ses longs cheveux blonds.

« Tu dis ça, Eowyn, mais demain tu seras la première à dire « on fait quoi ? Je m'ennuie ! ». Moi je propose un truc… » répondit Arwen

« Oh ! Les filles ! Du calme ! Je vous rappelle qu'on est là pour Isabelle qui a bien morflé. La dernière chose dont elle a besoin après une rupture et un report de stage, c'est de faire du baby-sitting pour des gamines de 23 piges ! » rappela Tauriel en baissant la voix pour être sûre que leur amie qui était sous la douche ne puisse vraiment pas les entendre. Cependant Thorin n'avait aucune difficulté à écouter leur conversation. Il pourrait en apprendre davantage sur cette muse qui n'était finalement pas si inébranlable que ça.

Les filles restèrent un moment silencieuses avant qu'Arwen ne reprenne :

« Isabelle vous a dit pourquoi elle était venue se terrer au bout du monde ? »

« C'est à cause de… » supposa Tauriel sans nommer la cause de la fuite de l'artiste

« Ouep, Bard lui a conseillé de se mettre au vert et il essaye de calmer Thranduill. »

« Il n'a toujours pas digéré ! Merde, je l'avais prévenu qu'avec Isabelle se serait différent. Tu m'étonnes qu'elle l'ait quitté. Il était en train de l'étouffer et puis ce n'était pas l'année pour la gaver. Elle avait plus besoin de soutien par rapport à son stage que de pression ! »

« Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si elle avait agi comme une traînée avec lui. Le nombre de fois où elle a dû lui répéter qu'elle voulait qu'ils rompent…et comment on l'a ramassée dans les toilettes de la fac…elle n'arrêtait pas de s'accuser de tous les torts et d'avoir peur qu'il revienne… » rappela Eowyn

« Une rupture, ce n'est jamais facile. Mais une pareille, c'était vraiment un beau champ de bataille… »

Thorin entendit les trois jeunes femmes soupirer. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer Isabelle avoir peur. Pour lui, c'était à peine si le monde parvenait à la frôler, mais en même temps, il ne la connaissait pas. Elle ne devait pas imaginer leur relation de la même manière que lui…en fait, elle ne devait même pas considérer cet intermède comme une relation…lui non plu n'aurait pas dû considérer leur rencontre comme quelque chose de plus grand. Mais un instinct secret le poussait à croire que leur rencontre pouvait être plus qu'une histoire d'été.

Arwen se leva et alla prendre dans le placard de la cuisine un paquet de crakers, trois verres et la bouteille de vin qu'elles avaient entamé hier soir.

« Ca serait bien qu'elle puisse trouver un autre gars, même rien qu'un coup du soir, histoire qu'elle ne reste pas sur une mauvaise expérience. » lança-t-elle

« On appelle Bard ? C'est son meilleur pote, ils se connaissent depuis le lycée. Il peut bien jouer aussi le rôle de sexfriend. » proposa Tauriel

« Véto ! T'es malade ? Bard, c'est limite son frère. Ils ont toujours été fourrés ensemble. Dis-toi qu'elle ne partait pas en vacances pour bosser dans la ferme des parents de Bard ! Et puis, je crois savoir que Bard a commencé à voir quelqu'un, mais rien n'est sûr. Donc, on ne prend pas de risque de ce côté-là. » jugea Eowyn

Les filles se turent le temps de réfléchir à une solution et de manger quelques crakers.

« Et Eomer ? » demanda Arwen

« Même si j'adorerai faire d'Isabelle ma belle-sœur, soyons réaliste…ils n'ont rien en commun. » répondit Eowyn

« Boromir peut-être ? »

« Ca finirait comme avec Thandruill. »

« Je sais ! » cria soudainement Tauriel

Les deux jeunes femmes l'interrogèrent du regard.

« Vous vous souvenez de ce midi…le gars qui est tombé dans les pommes devant Isa…aucun lien trop marqué, il est étranger et sexy, plutôt le genre solitaire…on fait en sorte qu'ils se rencontrent dans les jours à venir et hop…avec un peu d'aide et en comptant sur la chaleur ambiante, Isabelle oubliera Thandruill et ses emmerdes ailleurs que dans un pot de peinture. » s'exclama t-elle

« Ouais, avec beaucoup de chance et un sacré coup de pouce de notre part, parce que s'il faut attendre qu'Isabelle fasse le premier pas, on devra attendre d'être en maison de retraite pour la voir enlever sa culotte pour un mec… » commenta Arwen

« Rappelle-moi…t'es pas censée être son amie ? » ironisa Eowyn

« J'adore Isa, sincèrement. Mais elle a une mentalité d'une autre époque. »

Thorin aurait pu lui prouver le contraire sans difficulté.

« Bon, mis à part ça…on se lance dans le plan « un sexfriend pour Isa » ? » relança Tauriel

« Ok…maintenant, il va falloir trouver comment prendre contact avec le poisson. »

« Oh, pour ça, Eowin, ça va être simple…t'as vu comment le petit brun dévorait du regard notre Tauriel… » rappela Arwen

« Véto ! » cria immédiatement Tauriel en voyant le sourire calculateur de son amie brune

« Certainement pas ! T'as pas voulu l'entendre quand tu m'as fait rencontrer Faramir ! » rappela Eowyn en riant

« Mais…mais… il n'est pas majeur ! » chercha à protester la rousse en bondissant du fauteuil.

« Il buvait une bière devant sa mère, je crois…à mon avis il a au moins dix-huit ans ! Allez quoi ! Pense à Isa qui a besoin de notre aide comme tu l'as dit, Tauriel ! Il y a plus dur comme sacrifice non ? » la taquina Arwen.

Tauriel se laissa retomber dans le fauteuil en soufflant. Elle pointa du doigt son amie brune.

« Attends qu'Aragorn reviennent des States et tu vas morfler, chérie ! » la prévint-elle

Pour toute réponse, Arwen se contenta de rire.

« Il va falloir pousser Isa à sortir un peu plus et surtout, on a intérêt à faire rapidement connaissance avec les touristes. » jugea Eowyn avec un regard pensif « Il m'a semblé que tout à l'heure, le gars est reparti vers l'hôtel. Ça peut vouloir dire qu'ils sont en résidence dans le village et pas loin de chez Isa. »

« C'est prometteur. Maintenant, il faut pouvoir rencontrer par accident cette famille. »

« Arwen, quand je t'écoute, j'ai l'impression d'être dans un roman de Jane Austen. » se moqua Tauriel

« Mais ça t'apprend à devenir une bonne marieuse ces romans ! Non, sérieusement, il faut se lier avec eux et faire en sorte de traîner ensemble. Déjà, essayons de passer la soirée avec eux. »

Les filles acquiescèrent. Elles entendirent le sèche-cheveux d'Isabelle se mettre en route. Elle n'allait pas tarder à les rejoindre, il serait plus prudent pour elles de changer de sujet.

Toujours dans son placard, Thorin souriait intérieurement. Il adhérait totalement à ce plan, sauf sur la partie « séduire Kili ». Son petit Kili était un gamin innocent qui ne méritait pas de devenir le jouet d'une cougar en puissance ! Il s'efforcerait de garder un œil sur lui. Quant à Isabelle, il était heureux d'en savoir plus sur elle. Il effacerait le souvenir de ce Thandruil qui n'avait pas su être la hauteur de sa muse.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et Isabelle en sortit, habillée de la même robe blanche qu'au moment où il avait fait son malaise. Une bouffée de son parfum lui parvint…était-ce normal que lui, le sculpteur misanthrope désire autant une femme rencontrée ce matin même ?

Elle s'approcha de la rambarde et s'y accouda.

« Je m'attendais à ce que la bouteille soit vide quand je sortirai de la douche. C'est gentil d'avoir pensé à moi les filles. » interpella-t-elle ses amies

Les trois jeunes femmes levèrent la tête vers elle en souriant.

« Encore heureux, sinon tu nous aurais taxé ce soir. » répliqua Arwen

« En parlant de ce soir, on n'a toujours aucun plan. » rappela Eowyn

« Franchement…heureusement que je suis là, sinon je n'ose pas imaginer les vacances que vous passeriez… La mairie a organisé une fête-vernissage avec les artistes du coin… » commença Isabelle

« C'est pour ça que tous les matins, tu nous as plantées depuis une semaine ? » demanda Tauriel

« Bien joué, Sherlock. Vous avez deux heures pour vous préparer les filles. »

« Attends, tu ne nous en dit pas plus ? »

« Où serait la surprise sinon ? »

Thorin remarqua par l'entrebâillement de la porte qu'Isabelle souriait. Il n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer ce visage ravagé par les larmes. Elle semblait tellement hors du temps et du monde qu'il semblait impossible que quelque chose l'atteigne vraiment.

« Allez…déguerpissez, bande de squatteuses ! » lança-t-elle en plaisantant.

« Et bien, je crois que tu es encore moins sympa qu'Arwen pendant sa mauvaise période du mois ! » répliqua Tauriel avant de se sauver en courant pour éviter la vengeance de la brune qui la poursuivit avec un cri de rage.

« Je vais encore devoir jouer le rôle d'arbitre entre ces deux là. » soupira Eowyn

« Des fois, j'ai l'impression que nous sommes les seules adultes responsables. » rit Isabelle

Eowyn se leva et regarda son amie avec un regard soucieux :

« Des fois, j'aimerais que tu sois plus comme elles… » soupira-t-elle

« Je l'étais…avant. Mais vous êtes avec moi…c'est un rappel constant. Et puis j'ai l'Art… » murmura Isabelle en regardant ses tableaux.

« Tu penseras toujours que l'Art guérit tout, n'est-ce pas ? »

Isabelle eut un sourire énigmatique

« Une chose de beauté est une source de joie éternelle… tu ne te souviens pas ? »

Eowyn acquiesça en reconnaissant la citation de Keats.

« Souviens-toi que nous sommes là aussi…et que la vie est en dehors des tableaux. » ajouta Eowyn avant de sortir.

Isabelle resta quelques instants pensive.

« C'est bon…tu peux sortir. Elles sont retournées dans leur chambre. » lança t-elle à Thorin

Seul le bruit feutré de la porte coulissante lui répondit. Isabelle se retourna et offrit un sourire désolé à Thorin.

« Bon…eh bien, je crois que nous devrons… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que son amant brun avait comblé l'espace entre eux et que ses lèvres avaient réclamé avec passion les siennes…

A suivre ^^

Eh oui pas de lemon encore, mais ça va venir, il faut faire monter la pression n'est-ce pas les filles ?

Alors vos avis ?


	7. Elle et lui

Bonjour à toutes (et à tous, on ne sait jamais), comment vous sentez-vous après cette incroyable frustration qu'était le chapitre précédent ? Moi, ça va, ça va…vos reviews me donnent une motivation d'enfer pour avancer cette fic.

Commençons d'abord par les remerciements :

Lizzia 0901 : On va en apprendre plus sur Isa, pas de soucis. Mais tu as lu cette fic à quelle heure ? Quand j'ai vu ta review, il était midi et le site m'indiquait que tu avais posté ton commentaire 13h plus tôt…donc si mes calculs sont bons, tu l'as lue vers 23h…je ne tiens plus jusqu'à cette heure ! Je me fais vielle J En tout cas, merci beaucoup.

Aliena Wyvern : Diabolique, comme tu y vas ! J'espère ne pas te décevoir car tes fics ont toujours été géniales et j'ai toujours eu grand plaisir à les lire.

Silriadys : dès que j'ai vu ta review, je me suis remise directement au travail. Chez moi, la cliente est reine !

Maintenant les filles, profitez bien que c'est enfin le lemon tant attendu !

**Chapitre 7**:

_Et je suis de ton amour le phénix qui renaît chaque jour_.

Apollinaire

Thorin semblait ne pas pouvoir se rassasier du goût et du parfum d'Isabelle. Ils avaient assez joué et il voulait l'aimer et non pas la posséder. Il voulait lui offrir le meilleur de lui-même. Isabelle ne l'aurait repoussé pour rien au monde car elle sentait qu'il donnait plus qu'il ne prenait. Thorin fit glisser la fermeture éclair de la robe blanche qui tomba en se déployant comme une fleur autour du corps de la jeune femme. Isabelle déboucla la ceinture de Thorin et déboutonna son pantalon. Ce dernier rejoignit rapidement la robe esseulée. Le sculpteur se rapprocha de la peintre. Il prit en coupe ses seins ronds. Ils remplissaient parfaitement ses paumes. N'était-ce pas là encore un signe qu'ils avaient été faits l'un pour l'autre ? Isabelle fit encore un pas pour se coller contre le corps de son amant. Ils soupirèrent tous deux quand la protubérance qui déformait son caleçon se cala contre le delta féminin. Tandis que l'une de ses mains continuait de masser la poitrine de la jeune femme, Thorin remonta l'autre, caressa la joue d'isabelle avant de crocheter son menton pour échanger un baiser à la fois tendre et passionné qui sembla surprendre un moment sa compagne avant qu'elle ne lui réponde à l'identique. Ses deux mains descendirent vers les fesses rebondies qu'il attrapa avant de la soulever. Isabelle poussa un cri surpris étouffé par les lèvres exigeantes de cet homme qui réveillait son corps endormi. Instinctivement, elle noua ses jambes autour de sa taille. Tous les deux sentaient qu'ils n'avaient pas assez…assez de quoi ? de frictions ? de contact ? de l'autre ? Ils leur en fallait désespérément plus.

Thorin ne la quitta pas quand il la posa sur son lit. Ses lèvres étaient rivées aux siennes. Sa langue se fondait avec sa jumelle et leur corps semblaient vouloir ne faire plus qu'un. Isabelle donna quelques coups de bassin invitants.

« As-tu… ? » parvint-il à chuchoter

La jeune femme se dégagea difficilement de leur étreinte avant de se rendre dans la salle de bain. Thorin aurait ri de tous leur contre-temps s'il n'avait pas été aussi frustré. Isabelle revint le plus vite possible. Même pressée, sa dignité transparaissait. Etait-elle vraiment une femme ou une créature appartenant à des sphères supérieures ? Thorin craignit de la décevoir, pire de susciter chez elle le rire ou la pitié. Il était plus une espèce d'Héphaïstos qu'un Apollon. Et si elle le comparait à ce Thandruil et se montrait déçue ? Il était plus anxieux qu'une vierge lors de sa première nuit d'amour.

Isabelle sentit Thorin s'éloigner. Il réfléchissait, et d'expérience, elle savait que réfléchir n'était jamais bon pendant l'acte. Elle s'assit près de lui et posa ses lèvres au coin de ses siennes tandis qu'elle glissait dans ses mains le préservatif.

« Si tu veux qu'on s'arrête là…dis le moi. » souffla t-elle en cachant parfaitement que cette éventualité la blessait.

Sa voix sembla ramener Thorin à la réalité. Lui ? Vouloir s'arrêter là alors que tout son être lui hurlait de gouter aux plaisirs qu'elle lui promettait et de s'y noyer ? Lui, ne plus la désirer ? Il était plus probable que cette nuit ne voit pas les étoiles et la lune déchirer ses ténèbres. Il dévora Isabelle du regard, comme si elle était la dernière chose qu'il verrait de sa vie, avant de l'embrasser avec une ardeur renouvelée.

Isabelle n'avait jamais ressenti une telle combustion de ses sens. Elle n'attendait plus qu'une chose pour être entière. Elle se posa sur les cuisses puissantes de son amant.

Thorin était prêt à se perdre en elle et du regard, il lui fit comprendre qu'ils ne pouvaient plus faire marche arrière. Pour toute réponse, Isabelle s'empara de son membre et, les yeux dans les yeux, elle le guida en elle. Tous les deux soupirèrent de concert. Ils auraient pu rester ainsi sans bouger pendant des heures pour profiter de cette sensation de plénitude. Isabelle fit glisser ses mains de la poitrine de son amant à ses épaules. Elles glissèrent le long de ses bras avant que ses doigts ne se nouent à ceux de Thorin. Elle se releva lentement avant de se rabaisser, initiant le premier mouvement d'une danse vieille de la nuit des temps. Ses yeux étaient fermés, elle ne pouvait donc pas voir le regard brûlant que le sculpteur posait sur elle. Thorin noua ses bras autour de ses épaules et l'embrassa avec dévotion et passion, tout en accélerant ses coups de reins. Ses mains glissèrent sur le corps de la jeune femme, moulant sa poitrine, son ventre crémeux, ses hanches.

« Regarde-moi. » lui demanda-t-il

Isabelle papillona des yeux avant de plonger dans le regard obscurci de Thorin. Il était son seul point d'ancrage dans le ras-de-marée qui menaçait de l'engloutir. Il était attentif à chaque signe qui montrait qu'elle était sur le point de totalement s'abandonner. Leur corps s'emboitaient parfaitement. Thorin fit glisser une des ses mains entre eux et, de l'index, il martyrisa le bouton de chair si sensible de sa maîtresse, lui arrachant un grondement sensuelle. Elle se mordait la lèvre comme pour se retenir de montrer le plaisir qu'elle prenait entre ses bras. En vain...bien qu'étouffés, ses soupirs se changèrent peu à peu en cris de plaisir et en demandes incohérentes Jusqu'à ce que...

« Viens avec moi. » le supplia-t-elle d'une voix rauque

Qu'une femme telle qu'elle qui ne semblait pas devoir s'abaisser et dépendre des autres le supplie l'émue d'une manière qui lui était totalement inconnue. Son regard brumeux était à la fois lointain et proche de lui. Lui-même devait être dans cet état. Le monde autour d'eux n'existait plus. Il n'y avait plus que la sensation de l'autre en et autour de soi. A chaque mouvement, ils se perdaient un peu plus…La chambrette résonnait maintenant de leur ébats et des quelques mots qu'ils parvenaient encore à prononcer.

Isabelle sentit sa tête en arrière quand la petite mort la faucha. Sa bouche s'ouvrit sur un cri silencieux. Elle était en équilibre précaire au sommet du plaisir. Thorin la serra désespérément contre lui quand la tension de son bas ventre explosa, étouffant entre ses seins humides un rugissement. Ses lèvres mordillèrent la peau de son cou, obligeant Isabelle à se redresser. Elle chercha ses lèvres pour échanger un baiser essoufflé et impérieux. Elle bascula légèrement en arrière pour s'allonger avec son amant sur le matelas. Thorin amorça un geste pour se retirer mais elle le retint.

« Reste encore. » murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

Thorin ne put réprimer un sourire comblé devant cette demande qui flattait l'orgueil de l'amant. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui demander si elle avait apprécié. Cet ordre simple valait toutes les déclarations. Il s'accouda contre le matelas pour ne pas l'écraser de son poids.

« Je ne suis pas en sucre…j'aurai pensé que tu l'aurais constaté. » le rassura t-elle avec un sourire amusé.

« Ne viens pas te plaindre que je t'écrase alors. » répondit-il

Sa voix grave et encore chargée de désir donna des frissons à Isabelle, mais elle n'était pas assez endurante pour pouvoir mener une nouvelle charge. Elle se contenta de sourire et de pousser les coudes de Thorin pour obliger ce dernier à se coucher sur son corps. Il avait quand même eu raison de la prévenir : elle fut plaquée contre le matelas par la formidable musculature de son amant. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour ne pas avoir la respiration coupée à cause de sa masse. Mais elle n'aurait pas voulu d'une couverture plus légère.

Le temps s'écoula paisiblement sans que l'un ou l'autre ne désire s'éloigner ou combler le silence confortable entre eux. De temps à autre, ils échangeaient un baiser et laissaient leurs mains caresser la peau de l'autre. Ils écoutaient la musique qui continuait de résonner dans l'atelier.

« Je dois me préparer pour ce soir. J'ai un vernissage. » déclara Isabelle en continuant de caresser le dos de Thorin et en regardant les poutres de la grange.

« Veux-tu qu'on se retrouve plus tard ? » demanda le sculpteur

Isabelle baissa la tête vers lui :

« Est-ce un rendez-vous ? »

« Est-ce un refus ? » répondit Thorin en essayant d'avoir l'air détaché

« Je serai certainement ennuyeuse à mourir : je vais peut-être me plaindre de la bêtise du public. »

« Raison de plus pour que ce soit moi qui endure tes jérémiades…et qui te change les idées. »

Isabelle sembla réfléchir quelques instants. D'un côté, passer du temps avec un quasi inconnu ne lui semblait pas raisonnable, surtout qu'il pouvait se révéler avoir le même caractère que... De l'autre, cela faisait terriblement longtemps qu'elle avait attendu une expérience pareille et son corps lui hurlait de ne pas passer à côté d'un tel amant. Son silence torturait le sculpteur.

« Pourquoi pas. » lança-t-elle, apparemment négligente

Elle avait repris une attitude distante. Thorin aurait pu se sentir blessé de si peu de considération de sa part s'il n'avait pas surpris la conversation des amies d'Isabelle.

Isabelle se détacha de l'étreinte de ses bras pour se redresser. Il fallait qu'elle réflechisse, qu'elle prenne de la distance, même si cette idée commençait à lui déplaire. Elle caressa la base du cou de Thorin avant de se lever et de remettre sa robe blanche. Elle sentait le regard du sculpteur sur elle tandis qu'elle se rhabillait et c'était comme la caresse du soleil sur la campagne après un rude hiver.

Thorin se leva à son tour et entreprit lui aussi de se rhabiller. Il n'avait aucune envie de la quitter. S'ils avaient été dans son atelier, il aurait prit un croquis d'elle en ce moment d'elle avant de se mettre à sculpter immédiatement. Elle était en train d'essayer de fermer un collier. Il se rapprocha d'elle avant de prendre le bijou de ses mains et de l'attacher. Il ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser son épaule. Isabelle rejeta la tête en arrière, un sourire involontaire s'épanouissant sur ses lèvres.

« Allez file. On se retrouvera ce soir. » lui ordonna-t-elle

Il lui vola un dernier baiser avant de descendre l'échelle. Isabelle s'approcha de la rembarde et le regarda. Avant de quitter l'atelier, il leva les yeux une dernière fois vers elle. Un sourire heureux s'épanouit sur ses lèvres et provoqua chez la jeune femme une réaction qui l'effraya quelque peu…il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'attache à lui sinon cela allait encore dégénérer !

Par chance Thorin était parti avant de voir l'éclat de détermination qui durcit le regard d'Isabelle et l'assombrissement de son visage.

Elle pouvait prendre du bon temps, mais il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle s'engage. Elle avait déjà donné. Heureusement pour elle qu'il n'était qu'un touriste…ils se perdraient rapidement de vue.

Elle descendit à son tour dans l'atelier et rejoignit le coin cuisine pour boire un verre d'eau. Son portable vibra. Elle le sortit de son sac à main accroché à un vieux porte-manteau en fer forgé. C'était un message de Bard. Il tombait au bon moment, elle avait besoin de parler avec lui. Elle l'ouvrit :

_Prend tes affaires et file avec les filles, on se retrouve à Calais. Thandruill sait où tu es. Ta belle-mère a craché le morceau._

Le verre qu'elle tenait à la main se brisa…

_Hello ! Bon, avant que vous me donniez vos avis où que vous me lanciez des tomates, je vous confesse que je trouve ce chapitre vraiment nul, en plus, je ne voulais pas le terminer ainsi mais je n'avais pas d'autres idées…maintenant vous pouvez me descendre en flammes pour avoir déçu toutes vos attentes._


	8. Persuasion

**Troisième essai de publication en espérant que ni modzilla ni mon ordinateur ne plante cette fois. **

**Je reviens sur ****_Dessine-moi comme une de tes françaises_**** que j'ai l'intention de mener de front avec ****_l'Esprit de la Montagne_****. Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes.**

**Rating: mention de harcèlement**

Chapitre 8

_La peur d'un nom ne fait qu'accroître la peur de la chose en elle-même._

J.K. Rowling _Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers_

Plus de musique. L'atelier était silencieux, hormis des bruits de pas et des craquements de bois qu'on entendait à l'étage. Une valise était ouverte sur le sol de l'atelier et plusieurs vêtements y étaient déjà empilés. Des portes de placards que l'on claquait résonnaient dans le silence. Isabelle était dans sa salle de bain. Son agitation démontrait la panique qui croissait en elle. Lotions, savons...tout était jeté pêle-mêle dans le vanity posé sur le rebord du le referma, attrapa quelques serviettes et gants de toilette avant de sortir de la pièce. Elle attrapa son exemplaire de _Mansfield Park_, posé sur le rebord d'une des étagères de sa bibliothèque. En se penchant par-dessus la rambarde, elle lança dans sa valise ses serviettes. ces dernières se déployèrent dans les airs avant de tomber, dépliées sur les vêtements. Isabelle descendit quatre à quatre son échelle, les mains encombrées. Elle loupa un barreau. Se rattrapant inextrémis, elle laissa de ce fait tomber son livre. Elle se laissa quelques instants pour calmer son coeur.

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle avait devant elle et craignait à tout moment de voir entrer Thandruill.

Une fois en sécurité au sol, elle se pencha pour ranger ses serviettes tout en appuyant sur le numéro enregistré de Bard. Elle eut le temps de fermer sa valise et de ranger dans une sacoche son matériel de dessin et de peinture avant qu'une voix grave sur un fond de circulation ne lui réponde:

"Je suis en route..."

"J'ai combien de temps, Bard?" demanda-t-elle en glissant son ordinateur dans sa pochette

"Une journée à tout casser. Je suis parti avant lui. Comment tu te sens?"

Isabelle émit un petit rire fêlé.

"Comme une fugitive. Ne pas pouvoir se poser sans craindre qu'il me retrouve est usant. L'imaginer lui et ses délires me fatigue. Cette situation est intenable. La peur, le stress...je ne sais même pas comment vous faîtes pour me supporter, alors que j'y arrive à peine."

Isabelle, sous le coup de la frustration, de la peur, attrapa un de ses bocaux en verre qui lui servait de récipient à eau pour peindre et le lança contre le mur du fond. Le verre explosa et se répandit sur le solde l'atelier. Ce n'était pas suffisant pour exprimer son ras-le-bol.

Quelques larmes traîtresses s'étaient échappées. Elle les essuya rageusement. Sa mère les aurait considéré avec soulagement. Pour elle, elles étaient juste une preuve de plus qu'elle perdait le contrôle sur sa vie.

Si Bard avait été surpris d'entendre une marque de violence provenant de son amie, il n'en dit rien.

"Déballe ton sac. Tu en as besoin. vraiment besoin." l'encouragea-t-il

"Je ne peux pas continuer de fuir et d'avoir peur. Ça ne mènera nul part. Et ça serait lui laisser trop d'emprise sur ma vie. Je ne veux plus m'excuser ou me cacher. je veux retrouver une vie normale. Mais, ça, il ne voudra même pas l'entendre. Il est bien trop enfermé dans son délire!"

Bard resta silencieux quelques instants tandis qu'isabelle étouffait de son mieux ses sanglots. C'était la plus grande qualité de son ami: savoir écouter. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, ils avaient toujours montrer la même disposition de caractère, calme, mais Bard avait quelque chose en plus. Une certaine forme d'empathie pour les gens et les bêtes. Il vous comprenait sans qu'il ait besoin de parler. S'il encourageait Isabelle à parler, c'était avant tout pour qu'elle se vide de toute cette frustration qu'elle accumulait. Leur principale différence résidait dans le fait que la réserve d'Isabelle pouvait plus facilement être prise pour de la froideur, alors qu'elle se protégeait tout simplement du mal que le monde extérieur pouvait lui faire.

"Je ne sais pas qui de nous deux a fait le plus de mal à l'autre. mais j'ai compris quelque chose: penser et vivre en fonction de lui ou de la peur qu'il m'inspire ne m'apportera rien. je n'ai pas rompu pour continuer de vivre dans son ombre. Il aura réussi sinon à me faire entrer dans son moule."

Isabelle savait qu'elle n'avait été que l'ombre d'elle-même ces derniers mois, parlant à peine à ses amies (cela ne s'était amélioré que depuis son emménagement en Provence, et encore parce qu'elles s'étaient obstinées à ne pas la lâcher), répétant toujours les mêmes habitudes, pour ne pas se projeter et voir ses projets réduits à néant par l'arrivée inopportune de Thandruil. C'était lui qui l'avait obligé à quitter son appartement parce qu'elle ne pouvait plus y retourner sans qu'il l'attende sur son pallier. C'était lui qui l'avait obligé à s'éloigner de son père, Celeborn, parce qu'il était toujours dans ses bonnes grâces et celles de sa belle-mère. Heureusement qu'il lui restait son oncle Bilbo en France. C'était lui qui lui avait conseillé avec douceur de recontacter sa mère qui, depuis son divorce, vivait en Angleterre. Cela n'avait pas été une décision facile pour Isabelle car elle et sa mère n'avait jamais été très proches, en partie à cause de la répulsion qu'éprouvait Isabelle pour le métier de sa mère. Galadriel était psychologue et elle qui aidait les gens n'avait jamais réussi à créer une relation totalement sereine avec sa fille. Mais Isabelle avait décidé de surmonter sa répulsion naturelle et avait fini par accepter de commencer une thérapie. Sa mère lui avait conseillé certains de ses collègues, mais Isabelle avait décidé de consulter le docteur Perendell, le père d'Arwen. Galadriel avait trouvé ce choix approprié. Le père d'Arwen avait aussi l'avantage de vivre à Aix-en-Provence, ce qui n'obligeait pas la jeune femme a retourné dans sa région d'origine, bien qu'elle y fut très attachée. Sa thérapie avait commencé il y avait peu et tout cela restait très laborieux, car Isabelle devait constamment lutter contre sa réserve. Mais elle savait qu'elle avait atteint le point de non retour depuis qu'elle avait quitté Thandruill et qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas seule. Aidée, elle savait qu'elle aurait maintenant la force d'affronter ses peurs. Il le fallait.

Bard n'avait rien dit depuis un très long moment. Isabelle ne s'en inquiétait pas. Son meilleur ami ne parlait jamais qu'il n'ait calculé le poids et la répercussion qu'auraient ses mots.

"Ça fait plaisir de te retrouver...Madame Dignité." se contenta-t-il de déclarer.

Elle pouvait très bien l'imaginer avec son sourire en coin légèrement moqueur. Et cela la fit rire, chassant ses larmes. Son ancien surnom lui avait manqué.

"On se retrouve où ce soir?" lui demanda-t-il une fois qu'elle eut cessé de rire.

"La place devant la mairie. Tu ne pourras pas me manquer: j'assure la performance artistique."

"Et j'aurais manqué cela parce que ma meilleure amie indigne ne donne pas de nouvelles."

"Désolé. Au moins j'espère que cela t'aura laissé assez de temps pour te rapprocher d'Ilda. J'espère que tu vas conclure, histoire que tu cesses enfin d'imaginer comment ça serait de l'embrasser et que tu saches comment..."

"Hum...euh Isa...comment dire...Ilda est avec moi. Dans la voiture. C'est elle qui tient le portable."

Isabelle se tut un instant.

"J'ai deux possibilité qui s'ouvrent devant moi, Bard: te féliciter ou t'en foutre une...Mais, je pense que la honte monumentale que tu te payes en ce moment te suffira. Salut Ilda! Comment ça va?"

Une voix douce et plus aiguë que celle d'Isabelle lui répondit. Elle semblait amusée.

"Bonjour Isa. Désolé qu'on se voit dans ce genre de situation. mais merci pour l'info. j'avais déjà la puce à l'oreille mais grâce à ton témoignage, tout est clair. Bard...il faut qu'on parle!"

"Merci Isa. je fais quoi, moi, maintenant?"

Isabelle entendit une note d'appréhension dans la voix de son meilleur ami. Elle lui répondit avec douceur."

"Tu fais ce que je n'ai pas su faire: tu agis."

Elle s'assit sur une chaise de l'atelier et regarda sa valise.

"Tous les deux, on va changer la donne."

"Si je peux le faire, toi aussi tu peux Isa." conclut Bard

Ils finirent par raccrocher. Isabelle ouvrit sa valise et ressortit son matériel de dessin. Que Thranduill vienne, il ne serait pas le maître des lieux. pas cette fois.

**ENFIN! Je peux poster ce chapitre. Les choses vont maintenant bouger pour Isa. Prochain chapitre: le retour de Thorin. N'oubliez pas la petite review de récompense.**


	9. Fascination

**Merci à Aliena Wyvern, Mana 2702, Lizzia 0901 et Lumatie pour leur review. Ça fait plaisir de vous retrouver les filles.**

**Je vais certainement vous faire encore un peu mariner parce qu'aujourd'hui, on va se concentrer un peu plus sur...Gandalf...non, je blague. Je vous demande d'accueillir chaleureusement pour ce chapitre...Kili et Tauriel.**

**Petite question en passant: connaissez-vous des fics sur le couple Fili et Sigrid s'il vous plaît? qu'elles soient en français ou en anglais, je prends.**

**Et maintenant, bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 9**

"Les hommes chassent, les femmes pêchent"

Victor Hugo

Kili souffla pour ce qui lui semblait la centième fois.

Il. S'emmerdait. Profondément.

Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour définir l'ennui profond dans lequel il s'engluait. Si seulement ce trou paumé avait eu un skate-park ou un club de paintball. Mais non, il avait fallu que son frère les emmène dans un bled qui était resté au moyen-âge.

Il souffla de nouveau quand du coin de l'oeil il vit Fili qui discutait joyeusement avec un autochtone devant l'unique petite boutique du village où sa mère était rentrée. Et elle n'en ressortirait pas avant d'avoir trouvé le souvenir le plus immonde que le magasin pouvait contenir. D'une certaine manière, le malaise de son oncle serait certainement le seul événement de leur séjour. L'adolescent brun prit un caillou et le lança dans la fontaine. Il en prit un autre plat et fit quelques ricochets. Lorsque les cercles tracés sur l'eau eurent disparu, il vit le reflet d'une jeune fille rousse qui se tenait à ses côtés. Il tourna la tête et il sentit son coeur rater un battement.

Elle était lumineuse. Oui, lumineuse. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour la décrire. "Belle" était trop fade et ne correspondait pas aux éclats de lumière qui parsemaient sa chevelure acajou et ses yeux émeraude. Il la dévora du regard, essayant de graver son image dans son esprit. Puis elle lui offrit un sourire et là Kili se demanda s'il n'était pas mort d'ennui et s'il n'avait pas été envoyé au paradis.

"Bonjour." le salua-t-elle

Et sa voix...oh! Seigneur! Sa voix venait de reléguer tous ses groupes de rock favoris au placard. Ce n'était pas possible qu'une telle perfection s'adresse à lui. Discrètement, Kili jeta un regard autour de lui pour être sûr qu'elle ne s'adressait pas à quelque éphèbe qu'il n'aurait pas vu. Elle remarqua son manège et ne put s'empêcher d'en rire un peu.

"Je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler à l'homme invisible." plaisanta-t-elle en anglais

Kili rougit d'embarras. Cela ne lui arrivait jamais. Il faisait bien rougir ses camarades de lycée, mais il ne s'était jamais trouvé dans la situation inverse. Il avait l'impression qu'il était un phare et que tout le monde dans le village pouvait voir la maudite carnation écarlate se répandre sur ses joues et son menton. Et ce n'était pas les trois, quatre poils de sa barbe naissante qui allaient masquer ça.

"Bonjour." répondit-il en français

Il se trouva aussitôt stupide. Si son salut laconique ne la faisait pas fuir...

Mais elle resta là, à sourire amusée. Voilà, il savait bien qu'il était ridicule. Et pour une fois qu'une fille semblait lui plaire vraiment, il fallait qu'il paraisse aussi intéressant qu'un poisson rouge.

"Comment se porte le brun qui était avec toi à midi et qui a fait un malaise?"

"Vous étiez là?" s'étonna-t-il

Elle acquiesça.

"C'est mon amie qui s'est occupée de lui. On était juste à la table à côté de la votre."

Elle était vraiment patiente pour discuter avec un idiot tel que lui. Bien sûr qu'elle était là si elle parlait du malaise de son oncle.

"Il est parti se reposer. Il n'a pas supporté la chaleur. C'est la meilleur quand on sait qu'on vient d'Auckland." dit-il toujours en français*.

Il avait choisi cette langue en LV2 et puisqu'il était en France, autant qu'il pratique. Elle parla donc dans la langue du pays qu'elle teinta d'un léger accent provençal.

"J'espère qu'il se remettra vite."

Elle se tut et se pencha pour ramasser un caillou. Comme lui, elle le lança dans l'eau. Il fit deux ricochets.

"Pas mal." commenta Kili

"Merci. Je t'ai vu en faire toute à l'heure. Tu t'en sors mieux que moi."

"Question d'habitude, vous savez."

"Tu. Tu as quoi, dix-huit ans? Je n'ai que cinq ans de plus que toi, alors ne me vouvoie pas. J'ai l'impression d'être une vieille peau."

Elle lui sourit de nouveau. Et c'était vraiment contagieux car Kili sentit à son tour ses lèvres s'étirer.

"A vrai dire, j'en ai dix-neuf."

L'inconnue rit de son air faussement offusqué. Elle s'assit sur la margelle de la fontaine. Kili l'imita. Elle ne sembla pas s'en offusquer. En même temps, il lui semblait bien que c'était elle qui recherchait sa compagnie.

"Comment vous...t'appelles-tu?" demanda-t-il timidement.

"Désolé, je ne suis pas très polie...je m'appelle Tauriel. Et toi?"

"Kili."

"Et d'où viens-tu Kili?"

Elle prononçait son nom de la manière la plus sensuelle qui soit. L'adolescent était fasciné par le mouvement de ses lèvres rosées, mais son bon sens lui rappela qu'elle lui avait posé une question.

"Nouvelle-Zélande." répondit-il

"Tu viens de Nouvelle-Zélande et tu t'enterres dans un coin pareil?" s'étonna-t-elle

"Pas le choix...c'est mon frère qui nous a traîné ici."

" Bienvenue au club. Je rends visite à une amie qui ne veut pas quitter son trou."

"Tu es là depuis longtemps?"

"Depuis le début de la semaine."

"Et tu fais comment pour survivre?" demanda-t-il avec un air de désespoir

"J'embête mes potes."

"Je fais la même chose avec ma mère et mon frère, à mes risques et périls. Une autre possibilité?"

"Le saut à l'élastique et le club de paintball, c'est tout ce qu'il y a."

"Oh! Bon sang! Tu viens de me sauver la vie!"

"En te proposant de te jeter du haut d'un pont?" plaisanta-t-elle

Kili éclata de rire devant sa boutade.

"Je préfère plutôt me retrouver couvert de peinture. Comment peut-on s'inscrire au club de paintball?"

"Mairie. Avec un parrain."

Kili se rembrunit et se rassit.

"Va trouver quelqu'un qui fait du paintball quand tu es un touriste..."

"C'est plus facile que ce que tu crois?"

"Et comment ça?"

Il releva la tête vers elle avant que la lumière ne se fasse dans son esprit.

"Non!?"

"Si."

"Depuis combien de temps?"

"Six ans."

"Et c'est pas trop difficile avec les autres gars?"

"Le premier qui m'a fait une remarque, je l'ai éliminé au bout de dix minutes lors de notre première partie. Depuis bizarrement plus de remarques. Alors, je te conviens comme marraine?"

"Et comment! Merci."

"De rien. Je voyais bien que tu avais l'air de t'ennuyer comme un rat mort."

"C'est ce village. Il ne se passe rien et il n'y a quasiment rien à faire."

"Encore une fois, faux!"

"Hein?"

Kili la dévisagea curieux.

"Tu fais un peu trop le mauvais touriste. Renseigne-toi sur ce qui est proposé. Tu savais que ce soir, il y avait un vernissage?"

Le jeune homme fit la grimace.

"Un vernissage? Je ne suis pas un bobo friqué. Et puis, si c'est pour s'ennuyer devant des croutes qui font mal aux yeux et que tu ne comprends pas, non merci."

"On n'est pas à Paris. Je ne veux pas faire de placement de produit ou autre publicité, mais c'est l'amie chez qui je réside qui fait ça. Il parait que ce sera une sorte de happening, elle doit faire une réalisation qui fait intervenir le public et la connaissant, ça a toutes les chances pour que ce soit drôle. Une fois, elle nous avait fait un truc avec des bonbons...les gamins avaient adoré."

Si Kili n'avait pas forcément envie de voir une sorte d'animatrice de colonie se donner en spectacle, il se dit que l'étincelle de plaisir dans le regard de Tauriel était suffisant pour l'emmener voir tout et n'importe quoi, même un vieux film en noir et blanc suédois sous-titré coréen.

"Ca semble sympa..."

"Ca vaut le coup. Et puis au moins, si tu t'ennuies, tu sauras que ce n'est pas la faute de cet endroit."

"Tu pourras peut-être m'expliquer un peu ce qu'il y aura?"

Kili rougit de plus belle. Il voulut se noyer dans la fontaine, ce qui aurait été un exploit: il venait de donner rendez-vous à une fille qu'il venait de rencontrer et ce, sans s'en rendre compte avant que les mots ne soient dit. Elle allait éclater de rire et lui dire qu'elle ne les prenait pas au berceau. C'était sûr comme c'était sûr que le jour succédait à la nuit ou que son oncle Frérin avait tendance à brailler des chansons paillardes après avoir bu un peu plus que de raison.

"Pas de souci. Avec Isa, il vaut mieux avoir un décodeur parfois pour comprendre son travail. Et demain matin, on se retrouve à la mairie pour l'inscription?"

Il se retint de sautiller: elle venait de lui donner rendez-vous là non? non?

Il s'efforça de prendre un air détaché. Ce qui ne fonctionna pas vu que Tauriel ne put s'empêcher de pouffer légèrement en le regardant.

"Oui, si tu veux." répondit-il "Quelle heure?"

"La mairie ouvre à partir de 9h. On s'y retrouve à 10h-10h30...le temps qu'on émerge."

"Qu'on émerge?"

"A cause de la soirée. Crois-moi quand je te dis qu'on n'est pas couché, c'est qu'on n'est vraiment pas couché."

"Et elle commence à quelle heure l'expo?"

Tauriel regarda son portable. Il était déjà dix-sept heure.

"Dans deux heures. Ce qui me fait penser qu'il faut que j'aille me préparer. A toute à l'heure."

Elle se leva. Kili l'imita. Tauriel se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa sur la joue. Enveloppé dans son parfum frais et boisé, Kili se sentit rougir comme une jouvencelle. Ce qui l'énerva. Quand elle se redressa, Tauriel le remarqua. Elle détestait quand Arwen et Eowyn avait raison et la taquinait sur les garçons qui lui plaisaient, mais elle trouvait qu'elle aurait tombé sur pire. Kili était loin de ressembler à un de ces ado en rut et dépourvus de toute subtilité. Il était...adorable avec ses rougeurs. Et innocent...Elle dirait à Arwen qu'elle pouvait aller voir si les marmottes mettaient le chocolat dans le papier alu. Kili ne méritait pas d'être un pion.

Elle lui fit signe de la main avant de s'éloigner sans se retourner. Si elle le faisait, elle sentait que quelque chose la submergerait. Certainement la honte d'être une cougar en puissance.

A suivre.

**Et voilà un chapitre un peu plus léger. A mon avis le couple Tauriel/Kili va certainement ressembler à celui de Bridget Jones/Marc Darcy. **

**Vous avez aimé? Vous en redemandez? Vous savez ce qu'il faut faire:nourrir la bête de vos reviews.**


	10. Raison et sentiments

**Encore une fois ma batterie m'aura lâchée au mauvais moment.**

**Désolé pour la longue absence: j'ai travaillé pendant trois semaines tout en préparant mon expo donc je n'avais pas tellement le temps de publier, même si j'ai écrit la suite.**

**Dans ce chapitre, je vous offre le point de vue d'Eowyn. Spécial dédicace à mon père et à mon grand-père qui ont regardé un nombre de fois incalculable les diffusions et rediffusions de ****_Femme d'honneur._**

_Si le bateau coule, si le bateau sombre_

_Je te suivrai, je serai comme ton ombre_

_Je te suivrai même dans les sales moments._

Fauve _Talulah_

Eowyn termina d brosser ses cheveux avec vigueur. la douche qu'elle avait prise ne la rafraîchissait déjà plus. Elle reposa sa brosse sur la commode de sa chambre et entreprit de nouer sa chevelure pour dégager son visage. Dans le miroir de sa coiffeuse se reflétait les murs lilas d'une chambre dégagée meublée en tout et pour tout d'un lit pour deux, d'une chaise en bois et d'une grande garde-robe, le tout dans un style tout à fait campagnard. Depuis le début du mois, c'était sa résidence. Il y avait quelque chose de monacale qu'elle avait appris à apprécier.

Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres à cette pensée: Faramir se serait inquiété d'apprendre cela. Il avait accepté sans difficulté qu'ils ne passent pas la première partie des vacances d'été ensemble car lui-même aurait été occupé par des manoeuvres militaires qui ne lui laisseraient que peu de temps pour se consacrer à elle. Ce n'était pas toujours facile de sortir avec un premier maître. Elle-même était gendarme, comme son frère. C'était un miracle qu'Isabelle les ait invitées le mois où elle avait posé ses congés. Faramir ne s'était pas plaint. Il lui avait juste souhaité de réussir à dérider Isabelle. Elle avait eu beaucoup de chance de le rencontrer, qu'ils se plaisent et que leurs modes de vie soient compatibles.

Oui, ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui était plus reposant que les sentiments qu'elle avait cru avoir pour Aragorn, il y a trois ans. Elle n'aimait pas y repenser.

Seule Isabelle, avec son regard qui perçait l'armure des autres et son attitude qui attirait involontairement les confidences, avait jamais su. Et ne l'avait jamais trahie.

Eowyn avait failli se consumer pour lui. Se consumer était le terme exact. Quand elle avait compris qu'Aragorn ne voyait et ne verrait jamais qu'Arwen, elle avait perdu pied avec la réalité. Elle s'était consacrée entièrement à son travail pour se ressaisir. Elle avait enchaîné à un rythme effréné les sorties sur le terrain, toujours les plus dangereuses. Il avait fallu qu'elle se prenne une balle perdue d'un agriculteur retranché pour que les choses commencent à changer.

Son père et son oncle ne s'étaient jamais mis en colère contre elle avant ce jour là. Ils lui avaient reproché de prendre trop de risques. Théoden n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié le métier qu'elle avait choisi, mais ce jour-là il lui avait presque ordonné de renoncer à sa carrière pour reprendre avec lui son entreprise de transports et d'exportations mais Eowyn ne voulait pas rester dans un bureau et dans une entreprise qui ne l'aurait mis que davantage en contact avec le fiancé d'une de ses meilleures amies pour lequel elle n'était pas censé éprouver un amour interdit. Bien que fatiguée, elle avait défendu sa décision sans dévoiler ses motivations trop honteuses. Et puis, comme son frère, si elle avait choisi de travaillé dans un service militaire, c'était en mémoire de leur père qui avait fait partie de la légion étrangère.

Isabelle était alors entrée dans sa chambre d'hôpital.

Calmement, elle avait salué son père et son frère. Sa présence semblait absorber toutes les tensions dans la pièce. Théoden avait abandonné leur dispute, soudain las. Isabelle lui avait alors parlé à voix basse, le rassurant certainement quant aux choix qu'avait fait Eowyn. Ce jour-là, Eowyn avait ressenti une immense gratitude pour son amie quand son oncle s'était retournée vers elle pour l'embrasser et lui recommander le repos et la prudence.

Eowyn avait loué le pouvoir de persuasion d'Isabelle: sans elle, elle aurait été bonne pour un long sermon, une assignation à résidence et une surveillance constante alors qu'elle était majeure et vaccinée. Mais son oncle qui les avait recueillis, elle et son frère, à la mort de leurs parents, la verrait toujours comme sa petite nièce en larmes après un cauchemar.

Eomer était resté un peu plus longtemps. Elle lui avait été reconnaissante de ne réitérer les avertissements de leur oncle. Il avait transmis à nouveau les voeux de prompt rétablissement émis par ses collègues puis ils avaient discuté avec Isabelle de sa prochaine sortie. Son amie avait assuré à son frère que cela ne gênait pas de la ramener chez eux. Eowyn avait soupiré intérieurement en les regardant: si Thandruill n'avait pas été là, elle aurait eu une chance de pouvoir considérer Isabelle comme sa future belle-soeur. Eomer aurait fini par s'apercevoir un jour ou l'autre qu'Isa était une femme. Mais Isabelle n'était pas ce genre de femme à attendre que son mari revienne d'une mission sans savoir si cela se ferait sur ses deux pieds ou sur une civière. Etde toute manière, il y avait quelque chose chez Isabelle qui la rendait trop...trop détachée, même avec Thrandruill dont le caractère semblait plus correspondre à celui de son amie.

Eomer avait fini par les quitter à son tour.

Quelques instants plus tard, ce furent Boromir, son capitaine, et le frère de ce dernier qui entrèrent dans sa chambre. Malgré la douleur, elle éclata de rire quand l'énorme bouquet de fleurs que les deux hommes portaient refusa d'entrer, les coinçant dans une posture délicate.

Elle avait été bien sotte de vouloir se perdre pour un seul homme quand tant de gens semblaient tenir à elle. Son regard avait croisé celui d'Isabelle et elle avait eu la certitude que cette dernière savait exactement ce qu'elle ressentait. Eowyn aurait été morte de honte si Isabelle n'avait pas serré sa main en signe de compréhension et de soutien.

Son capitaine et son frère avait finalement réussi à faire rentrer le bouquet en cassant trois ou quatre lys et roses. Ils l'avaient posé sur la table à côté de son lit qu'Isabelle avait promptement débarrassée. Boromir qu'elle considérait depuis longtemps comme un bon ami l'avait embrassée avant de lui expliquer que le monstre floral qui envahissait désormais sa chambre était un cadeau de la caserne. Cependant aucun collègue n'avait osé le porter avec lui de peur de se prendre quoi que ce soit dans la tête: chacun savait qu'Eowyn n'aimait pas qu'on la considère comme une femme sentimentale.

Eowyn en avait ri et avait promis de se venger à sa sortie. Boromir avait ri avec elle avant d'aller saluer Isabelle qu'il avait rencontré aux anniversaires de sa collègue. Ace moment-là, IL s'était redressé et Eowyn...l'avait à peine remarqué.

Boromir avait présenté son frère, Faramir, premier maître dans la marine nationale en permission pour fêter sa promotion. On voyait bien que Boromir adorait son petit frère et en était fière. Ils avaient fait connaissance. Faramir avait trois ans de plus qu'elle et par son caractère calme et attentif semblait tout indiquer pour s'entendre avec elle.

Ils s'étaient revus à sa sortie de l'hôpital, à la fête de retour de la caserne, aux fiançailles de Boromir, aux barbecues organisés pour Boromir, pour préparer l'enterrement de vie de garçon de Boromir, et enfin à son mariage. On aurait pu croire que son capitaine avait demandé le soutien d'Arwen, Tauriel et Isabelle car à chaque fois, ils se retrouvaient placés côte à côte ou face à face. Faramir et elle avaient rapidement compris le manège et pour éviter les sous-entendus de leur entourage, ils avaient clamé haut et fort qu'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde. S'ils échangèrent leur numéro, c'était pour garder contact.

S'ils sortaient ensemble en soirée, c'était parce qu'ils s'entendaient bien et avaient les mêmes goûts.

Si Faramir l'embrassa un soir, c'était pour lui rendre service en faisant comprendre à son collègue collant Grima qu'il n'avait aucune chance.

Si Eowyn le ramena chez elle, c'était pour soigner les bleus et contusions que Faramir avait récolté pour avoir défendu Eowyn quand Grima l'avait insultée de "salope" et de "marie couche-toi là".

Si Eowyn se mit en colère contre lui, c'était beaucoup parce qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de rabattre le caquet de Grima avant que Faramir ne lui casse la gueule et un peu parce qu'elle avait eu peur des répercussions que cela aurait eu pour lui si ses supérieurs finissaient par apprendre cette affaire.

Si Faramir l'embrassa à nouveau avec beaucoup moins de retenue, c'était juste pour qu'elle se taise.

S'ils finirent dans le même lit, c'était juste pour évacuer la tension.

S'ils recommencèrent régulièrement, c'était toujours dans le cadre de leur amitié afin de se rendre mutuellement service.

Si Faramir finit par lui dire "je t'aime" et par lui demander s'ils pouvaient révéler aux autres leur relation, c'était parce que...parce qu'il l'aimait vraiment. Eowyn avait dû prendre conscience de ce fait avant de se rendre compte que c'était réciproque. Elle avait réalisé que cela faisait plus d'un an et demi qu'ils sortaient ensemble et qu'elle était tombée amoureuse sans s'en rendre compte. Au plus grand soulagement d'Isabelle et pour le plus grand plaisir de sa famille et de ses amis.

Son portable se mit à sonner et la musique de _In the navy _des Village people résonna dans sa chambre. Eowyn ne perdit pas de temps et décrocha immédiatement.

"Bonjour premier maître." répondit-elle

"Bonjour mon lieutenant." lui répondit chaleureusement une voix d'une incroyable douceur. "Alors, le Sud? Comment c'est?"

"Horriblement chaud. Dès qu'on bouge, on est en nage et fatigué. J'aurai préféré qu'Isabelle fasse sa retraite sur la côte."

"Et voilà ce que ça donne une gendarmette au repos...ça se change en râleuse."

"Retire "gendarmette", Faramir, ou sinon tes potes se demanderont tous pourquoi tu parles comme un castra au retour de ta prochaine permission."

"Elle entendit le rire doux de Faramir. Si on lui demandait une chose qu'elle aimait chez lui, c'était son rire, si précieux, si rare quand ils étaient en présence de son père. Eowyn n'avait pas beaucoup d'affection pour Denethor, le père de Faramir, ancien garde républicain, qui dénigrait perpétuellement son cadet.

"Comment va Isabelle?" demanda-t-il en la tirant de ses pensées.

Elle et les filles étaient un groupe très soudé dans lequel leurs compagnons (actuellement au nombre de deux pour l'instant) avaient tout de même su trouver une place grâce à Bard.

"A ton avis...pour venir s'enterrer dans le Sud? Elle rit, elle sort avec nous, elle prépare son expo mais si on était pas là, je crois qu'elle se couperait du monde. Et quand elle croit qu'on ne la voit pas, elle jette toujours des coups d'oeil derrière elle."

"Il l'a vraiment retournée. J'espère qu'elle va pouvoir s'en remettre. Et que ce gars, Thandruil, c'est ça?"

"Oui."

"J'espère qu'il va lâcher prise parce que là, ça commence à ressembler à du harcèlement."

"Je crois que c'est ce que vit Isa, mais elle refuse de le dire. Si seulement, elle décidait de porter plainte...On a su par son père qu'ils avaient retrouvé sa voiture les pneus crevés, le pare-brise et la vitre avant explosés. Et comme signature des camélias blancs, les fleurs qu'ils avaient l'habitude de lui offrir, sur le siège conducteur."

"Mais, je ne comprends pas pourquoi Isabelle ne dit rien!"

"Isabelle n'est pas du genre bavarde. Elle préfère nous écouter ou nous conseiller quelque fois. On essaye de la faire parler sans brusquer les choses. Et Arwen a décidé de la pousser dans les bras de quelqu'un pour lui faire dépasser son traumatisme."

"Ça ne me semble pas vraiment une bonne idée. Le mieux serait qu'elle porte plainte et qu'elle se fasse aider."

"Elle voit déjà le père d'Arwen. il est psy. Si nous n'arrivons pas à lui faire comprendre que Thandruil la menace, peut-être que lui arrivera à lui en faire prendre conscience. pour l'instant, elle souffle un peu."

Ils se turent un instant, peinés qu'une personne qui leur était aussi chère que leur amie se retrouve dans pareille situation.

"Au fait, on a appris aujourd'hui qu'on allait mouiller dans le port de Toulon."

"Pour combien de temps?" s'enthousiasma aussitôt Eowyn

"Tiens toi bien...huit semaines!"

Eowyn poussa un cri de joie en se laissant tomber sur son lit.

"Veux-tu que je vous rejoigne?" demanda-t-il. Elle percevait clairement le sourire que sa voix laissait entendre.

"Je ne sais pas trop...il faut que je vois en ce moment si mon lit est libre...Moui, le dernier occupant qui l'a partagé avec moi a pris la mer il y a un mois de cela. Il me faut un remplaçant et je crois que tu pourras faire l'affaire." plaisanta-t-elle

"Voyez-vous ça! Et après, on taxera les marins d'inconstance." répondit-il sur le même ton.

"Je viendrai te chercher à la gare de...Je pense qu'on pourra s'arranger avec l'oncle d'Isa pour que ma chambre accueille finalement un couple en "pleines retrouvailles" et non plus une pauvre fille abandonnée par son fiancé de marin."

Faramir sembla s'étrangler après qu'elle ait prononcé cette phrase. Etait-il donc devenu chaste après tous ces mois loin d'elle?

"J'ai hâte de te revoir mon lieutenant."

"Et moi donc! Vivement que la caserne s'installe près de Nantes."

"C'est vrai que dans un mois, il va y avoir pas mal de changements. Et peut-être plus que tu ne crois."

"Plus que je ne crois? Faramir qu'est-ce que tu entends par là?"

"Je...Désolé, Trésor, on nous appelle sur le pont supérieur. je dois te laisser."

"Faramir, ne me fais pas ce coup-là. Je veux savoir."

"Je t'aime Chérie. A bientôt."

"Faramir, ne raccroche pas! Faramir, dis moi, ce qu'il va y avoir...Faramir? Faramir? J'y crois pas! Il l'a fait, le salaud!"

Elle raccrocha, sa curiosité piquée au vif. Elle resta calme une seconde avant de taper de dépit dans son large oreiller. Quel autre changement pourrait bien leur arriver? Faramir allait-il avoir une promotion? Dans ce cas, elle en serait heureuse pour lui, même si cela signifierait qu'il serait plus longtemps absent. Ou bien...

Elle n'osa et n'eut pas le temps de s'aventurer plus loin. Elle aurait rapidement la réponse: elle saurait le cuisiner pendant sa permission.

On avait frappé à sa porte. Elle se leva et ouvrit pour voir Isabelle sur le palier de sa chambre.

Tiens, tiens, quelque chose semblait différent chez son amie. Quoi? Elle n'arrivait pas à le déterminer. Le coup de fil abrégé de Faramir ne a laissait pas maîtresse de toutes ses capacités de déduction. Mais il y avait bien quelque chose de changé chez son amie au cheveux bouclés.

"Je peux rentrer?" demanda-t-elle, toujurs posée, toujours mesurée mais dans son regard, il y avait quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de nouveau.

Eowyn acquiesça. Elle était curieuse de comprendre ce qui avait soudainement changé Isabelle.

Son amie se dirigea immédiatement vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur la place du village où les employés municipaux s'affairaient pour terminer les dernières installations avant la fête de ce soir.

Eowyn referma la porte de sa chambre et s'assit de nouveau sur son lit. Si c'était elle qu'Isabelle avait choisie de venir voir, c'est parce ce que ce dont elle voulait parler était grave et sérieux. Son amie finit par se retrouver pour la regarder droit dans les yeux.

"Je vais te demander de m'accompagner demain matin à la gendarmerie. je souhaiterai porter plainte contre Thandruill Verte-feuille pour harcèlement sexuel."

Eowyn était soulagée. Isabelle avait décidé de se battre et de rendre coup pour coup.

"Pourquoi demain matin? Et puis à la gendarmerie quand nous pourrions aller à un commissariat en ville?"

"Bard m'a appelée. il arrive dans quelques heures mais Thandruill le précède de peu."

Eowyn bondit sur ses pieds.

"Mais ça veut dire qu'il peut débarquer d'une minute à l'autre. Il faut qu'on parte."

"Non."

Isabelle était terriblement calme, comme quelqu'un qui décidait d'affronter une bonne fois pour toute son adversaire, décidé à en finir quelque soit l'issue.

"Je vais le laisser me blesser une dernière fois. Et cette fois-ci, ce sera la fois de trop pour lui."

"Tu sais que ça peut être risqué? On ne sait vraiment pas comment il va réagir."

"Moi je le sais. Je ne le sais que trop bien. Il va exploser et ce sera à mon avantage."

"Isa! Ne fais pas les mêmes erreurs que moi! Tu as été là quand je suis sortie de l'hôpital pour m'empêcher de me détruire pour lui, pour m'éloigner de cette pente glissante. Ne te laisse pas sombrer."

"Ce n'est pas une fin, c'est un renouveau, Eowyn. Je veux que ça s'arrête. Je ne veux plus avoir peur. Je veux qu'il me lâche. Une bonne fois pour toutes. Ça sera comme un sparadrap. Il faudra tirer d'un coup et avoir un peu mal pour ensuite se sentir mieux. Dès que j'aurai porté plainte et qu'un juge aura prononcé une sentence,je me sentirai mieux. Je veux tourner cette page définitivement."

Eowyn posa ses deux mains sur les épaules d'Isabelle avant de la serrer contre elle.

"Je serai contente de te conduire au comissariat. Et ce sera une bonne nouvelle à annoncer à Faramir. il arrive demain."

"C'est génial!" s'exclama isabelle "Il ne manque qu'Aragorn, Legolas et Boromir pour qu'on soit au complet. Il faudra marquer le coup."

"Tu m'étonnes. Surtout qu'après les vacances, on ne sera pas réuni de nouveau avant un moment."

"Bon, mettons ça dans la caisse "sujets qui fâchent" et laissons-là dans un coin. Essayons de faire la fête ce soir."

"Ecellente idée." déclara Eowyn

Les deux amies quittèrent la chambre de la jeune femme blonde pour rejoindre celles que partageaient Tauriel et Arwen.

Ce soir, ensemble, elles seraient invincibles.

**Enfin réussi à le poster. Promis les mâles ne vont plus tarder mesdames, mesdemoiselles.**


	11. Les hauts de hurlevent

Je ne sais pas si c'est le cas pour vous, mais il semblerait que pour moi bug car si je peux publier, je ne peux lire aucune fanfic. La page affiche erreur. J'espère que c'est provisoire, parce que sinon, je ne tiendrais jamais sans savoir la suite de _Walk or Die, _et celle de la nouvelle fic de Julie Winchester.

Sinon, Sherlock sera de retour pour noël avec un épisode spécial et la saison 4 sera bientôt en préparation! Hourra!

**Aliena Wyvern, je suis fan. Veux-tu m'épouser? lol**

Pour avoir une idée à quoi ressemble un peu Isabelle allez voir des photos de Daniela Denby-Ashe dans _Nord et Sud _et imaginez là avec des vêtements plus modernes et des cheveux plus courts.

Voilà sans attendre la suite. J'en connais certaines qui voudront m'assassiner à la fin de ce chapitre.

**Chapitre 11**

_Impossible de l'enfouir sous terre_

_Impossible de l'empêcher de hurler_

_Comment en est-on arrivé là?_

_Tu me tueras en aspirant ma vie..._

Muse _Time is running out_

Thorin avait rejoint sa famille pour dîner au restaurant. Comme il espérait retrouver Isabelle ensuite, il s'était décidé pour faire un effort vestimentaire et portait donc une chemise bleu marine impeccable dont il savait qu'elle le mettait à son avantage et un jean noir. Ses cheveux restaient libres sur ses épaules. Il espérait qu'elle accepterait, une fois la soirée d'inauguration de l'exposition terminée, de l'accompagner pour une balade nocturne.

Mais il rencontra un premier obstacle à son plan en la personne de sa soeur Dis. Cette dernière, en bonne grand soeur maman poule, s'était inquiétée de sa santé. Il l'avait laissé parler sans qu'elle s'arrête pour prendre son souffle tandis qu'elle l'admonestait pour qu'il se repose encore, qu'il avait encore l'air fatigué (si seulement elle avait su à quoi il avait passé son après-midi!). Thorin et Frérin s'était regardé dans les yeux, communiquant silencieusement. Rien ni personne ne pouvait arrêter Dis dans ses moments là.

"Hey! Tonton! Si tu te sens mieux, on peut aller à la fête du village ce soir? C'est une sorte de..."

Kili n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase que sa mère le fit taire d'une pichenette derrière la tête.

"Neveu indigne!" s'écria-t-elle "Ton oncle ne se sent pas en forme et toi tu ne penses qu'à t'amuser!"

Elle foudroyait son cadet d'un regard terrible. Thorin se leva du fauteuil dans lequel il s'était assis pendant le discours moralisateur de Dis, agacé que sa sœur ne cesse de le couver comme un enfant malade.

"Thorin reste..."

"Ça suffit Dis! Je vais mieux. Je me suis reposé et il ne fait plus si chaud. De plus, je ne vois pas pourquoi les garçons devraient être privés de leur part d'amusements parce que j'ai fait un malaise. Nous allons dîner calmement puis nous irons à cette fête de village et tout se passera bien."

Dis ouvrit comiquement la bouche avant de la fermer puis de l'ouvrir à nouveau, comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Elle regarda les autres membres de sa famille pour espérer obtenir du soutien, mais c'était peine perdue.

"Très bien, dans ce cas...allons dîner."

En bougonnant contre l'entêtement des mâles de la famille Durin, Dis sortit la première de l'hôtel. Le reste de sa famille allait l'imiter quand des éclats de voix résonnèrent dans l'escalier. Les hommes se retournèrent curieux.

"N'insiste pas Arwen. Je vous ai mises au courant. mais je me demande maintenant si c'était une bonne idée."

Thorin avait reconnu immédiatement la voix de son amante. Comme ses neveux et son frère s'étaient retournés pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait, il put en profiter pour la voir de nouveau.

Le souvenir de l'après-midi qu'il avait passé avec elle ne l'avait pas quitté une seconde. Avoir goutté à sa peau et l'avoir senti autour de lui n'avait pas apaisé la brûlure de la passion qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Il avait encore son parfum dans le nez et son goût sur la langue. Il dut se morigéner pour éviter que ces agréables souvenirs ne réveillent une partie de son anatomie encore fort sensible.

Quand il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, elle et ses amies étaient dans l'entrée. Elle ne l'avait pas encore vu mais lui ne pouvait détacher son regard d'elle. les lumières électriques du lustre et des appliques murales qu'on avait allumé teintaient sa peau d'or. Et sa peau était largement visible puisqu'elle portait une combinaison short noire qui laissait ses jambes à l'air libre. Encore une fois, le regard de Thorin fut happée par sa silhouette. Son regard remonta doucement le galbe de ses mollets, puis la courbe de ses cuisses avant d'arriver dans le creux de son dos. Tout cela, il avait eu le loisir de le parcourir et il n'aspirait plus qu'à une seule chose: recommencer.

"Mais tu te rends compte des risques?!" s'écria la dénommée Arwen, la jeune femme brune qui, ce soir, avait revêtu une petite robe marine et bordeau qui mettait en valeur la clarté de sa peau laiteuse. Ses cheveux bruns volaient librement autour de son visage qui possédait des traits tout à fait aristocratiques.

"Oui, Arwen, je me rends compte. mais comme je te l'ai déjà dit, ce n'est plus àmoi d'avoir peur et de fuir."

Isabelle s'était tournée vers le comptoir. Thorin savait qu'elle était belle mais quand il la vit, maquillée légèrement mais avec soin et les cheveux parcourus d'ondulations sensuelles qui n'appelaient que ses doigts et ses lèvres, il sentit sa bouche s'assécher et son coeur tambouriner violemment dans sa cage thoracique. Son désir renaissait de ses cendres mais sa puissance impérieuse ne le brûlait plus comme si la posséder était un besoin vital. Non, maintenant sa présence l'apaisait et lui donnait l'impression que le monde tournait enfin dans le bon sens. Elle était là et lui respirait à nouveau. Il aurait voulu aller jusqu'à elle et lui caresser la joue, embrasser ses lèvres. Un contact aussi simple lui aurait suffi. Mais s'il avait cela, Dis se serait évanouie et Frérin ne l'aurait plus lâcher.

Elle posa enfin les yeux sur lui avant de les détourner brusquement. Personne n'avait rien remarqué. Mais Thorin sentit une chape de plomb s'effondrer sur ses épaules.

En une seconde, elle l'avait repoussé hors de son univers. Que se passait-il?

"Isa, Thandruill pourrait te..." commença Tauriel en descendant à son tour l'escalier.

Ce fut autour de Kili d'être hypnotisé. Si elle lui avait plu pour son physique sportif, Kili n'allait pas protesté contre la tenue beaucoup plus féminine de la jeune femme dont il avait la connaissance cet après-midi: Tauriel ressemblait à une créature céleste avec sa longue et légère jupe couleur rouille et son débardeur blanc mettait en valeur son bronzage. Kili dut se rappeler de respirer.

Cependant pour l'instant, les amies étaient trop préoccupées pour se soucier des autres clients de l'hôtel

"Il pourrait quoi? Me frapper? M'étrangler? Mais qu'il le fasse, qu'il le fasse! Et je serai enfin débarrassée de lui." s'écria Isabelle en rangeant les clés des chambres de ses amies au tableau prévu à cet effet.

Thorin laissa brusquement tomber sa propre clé au sol, en comprenant enfin de quoi elle parlait. Tout le monde se tourna vers lui. Les filles se turent en comprenant qu'elles se donnaient en spectacle. Elles baissèrent la voix et firent attention à parler en français à voix basse bien que le débit fut toujours rapide. Isabelle demanda à ses amies de partir devant tandis qu'elle récupérait les clés des autres clients. Un peu gênés, Fili, Kili et Frérin donnèrent leur clé avant de disparaître. Thorin fit semblant de chercher un peu plus longtemps sa clé. Mais un soupir agacé lui fit comprendre qu'Isabelle n'était pas dupe. Il se redressa et se rapproche du comptoir pour la lui rendre. isabelle le regarda droit dans les yeux pour le mettre au défit de faire un commentaire. Sa bonne humeur s'était envolée et il ne retrouvait plus trace de la jeune femme passionnée. Il soutint son regard interrogateur.

"Tu vas me dévisager encore longtemps avant de me rendre ta foutue clé." l'attaqua-t-elle

"Pas la peine de mordre." répondit-il avec froideur, douché par ces retrouvailles.

Isabelle lui arracha presque des mains son pass et se retourna pour l'accrocher au tableau. Toutes les autres clés tremblèrent tant elle fut brusque.

"Je peux savoir ce qui se passe?" lui-demanda-t-il dans un effort pour rattraper les choses.

"Il n'y a rien." répondit-elle en continuant de lui tourner le dos.

"Un rien qui pourrait te faire du mal, je n'appelle pas ça un rien." relança-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

"Rien qui ne te regarde." déclara-t-elle en s'éloignant du bureau mais Thorin lui barra la route.

"Ecarte-toi." siffla-t-elle en s'éloignant de lui comme si son contact risquait de la brûler.

"Tu sembles avoir des ennuis. Je peux..."

"Tu peux quoi? m'aider? mais je ne veux pas de ton aide! Pour qui te prends-tu pour te mêler de ma vie? Tu crois que parce qu'on a couché une fois ensemble, on doit maintenant tout se dire?"

"J'ai pensé qu'en tant que "collègues", j'aurais pu te rendre service." déclara-t-il d'une voix neutre et froide.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait un tel comportement. C'était comme si la jeune femme de cet après-midi n'avait jamais existé. Là, elle n'était plus une femme qui l'emmenait partager son piedestal pour qu'il voit le monde à sa manière, mais une bête sauvage acculée prête à mordre.

"Ici, tu n'es qu'un touriste! Tu fais ton petit tour de carte postale de la France tranquille puis tu te barres. Alors je ne vais pas t'attendre pour régler mes problèmes toutes seules. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je ne suis pas une demoiselle en détresse. Et si j'ai besoin d'aide, j'ai de la famille et des amis pour m'aider. Maintenant, dégage joli coeur!"

Thorin se sentit blessé par une telle réaction et il avait l'impression d'avoir été utilisé. mais sa rancune prit le dessus et il prit le parti de quitter cette femme qu'il avait mal comprise. Voilà pourquoi il appréciait tant son célibat: au moins il n'avait pas besoin d'endurer les sautes d'humeur de quelqu'un. Ils avaient couché ensemble une fois. Ça s'arrêtait là.

Alors pourquoi avait-il si mal?

Il quitta brusquement l'entrée de l'hôtel, sans un regard pour elle.

Isabelle ferma les yeux. Elle avait regretté ses mots au moment même où elle les avait prononcés. Une partie d'elle lui reprochait d'avoir été trop dure avec lui. Il n'y était pour rien dans ses problèmes. Une autre partie pointait le fait qu'il se mêlait d'affaires qui ne la regardait pas.

Et au milieu de tout cela, elle ne savait plus où elle en était.

En fait cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne savait plus où elle en était.

Elle soupira.

Pourquoi tout était si compliqué?

Elle avait hâte que cette journée se termine qu'elle puisse dormir et que demain efface toute cette horrible journée.

Mais on obtenait rarement ce qu'on souhaitait de tout coeur immédiatement.

Isabelle s'efforça de se reprendre et de plaquer un sourire joyeux alors qu'elle aurait voulu éclater en sanglots et trouver refuge dans des bras rassurants. Pour une fois dans sa vie, sa solitude intérieure lui pesait. Mais elle n'avait pas d'autres choix.

Elle sortit à son tour en fermant l'hôtel après avoir affiché une feuille avec le numéro de téléphone de son oncle au cas où des clients souhaiteraient rentrer tôt. Ses amies l'avaient attendue. tauriel parlait avec un plaisir non-dissimulé avec le plus jeune de la famille de Thorin tandis qu'Eowyn et Arwen faisaient connaissance avec une femme brune légèrement plus âgée et plus petite que son amant. Ce devait être sa soeur. Elles s'adressaient aussi à un jeune homme qui malgré des cheveux châtains clairs ressemblait fortement au sculpteur.

Oh! Misère! C'était gros à parier qu'elle allait se coltiner la famille de celui qu'elle avait si cruellement éconduit. Elle n'avait plus aucun doute: elle avait le karma le plus pourri de l'univers.

Par chance ou malchance, Thorin n'était pas parmi eux. Elle était de nouveau sur une pente dangereuse. Elle le savait mais il lui semblait qu'à chaque fois elle était condamnée à reproduire les mêmes erreurs.

Alors qu'elle refoulait à nouveau ses sanglots (elle ne pensait pas qu'on puisse encore respirer avec une telle boule dans la gorge), un klaxon excentrique résonna derrière elle. Tout le monde se retourna et Isabelle sut qu'elle allait devoir demander d'urgence à Arwen des lingettes démaquillantes.

Bard était là. Bard avait le déplacement malgré les kilomètres avec Ilda. Mais aussi avec...son chien Smaug qu'elle avait dû laisser à son ami quand elle était partie en quatrième vitesse.

Bard eut à peine le temps de fermer sa portière et de faire descendre Smaug, un dratar brun et fauve à la tête noire, qu'il dut réceptionner dans ses bras une Isabelle qui craquait et déversait maintenant des litres de larmes retenues depuis trop longtemps, ruinant au passage tout le travail d'Arwen. les filles restèrent silencieuses: si Isa ne pouvait plus se contenir en public, c'était qu'elle était vraiment au bout du rouleau.

Isabelle, incapable de parler, s'accrochait comme une noyée à son presque frère. Ce dernier avait refermé ses bras autour d'elle et tentait de la consoler comme il pouvait en lui murmurant des paroles de réconfort, sa joue posée contre les cheveux d'Isa.

Personne n'aurait pu douter de leur affection.

Mais quelqu'un se méprit sur leur relation.

Quelqu'un qui était revenu sur ses pas pour essayer de rattraper les choses.

Quelqu'un qui, caché dans l'embrasure d'une porte, sentit son coeur se briser en voyant son unique muse dans les bras d'un autre.

Thorin n'était plus qu'une ombre parmi les ombres.

Il détourna les yeux. Comment avait-il pu aussi être aussi bête pour répondre au chant des sirènes?

Maintenant le monstre aux beaux yeux verts avait refermé ses crocs sur son coeur. Et la douleur qu'il ressentait était de celles qu'on ne pouvait enfouir, ni empêcher de hurler intérieurement.

**Alors? Je suis une petite sadique n'est-ce pas? ^^**

**Un cookie pour qui me trouve la référence à Shakespeare!**


	12. L'attrape-coeur

**Merci encore et toujours à Aliena Wyvern, la première à lire mes chapitres, à Mana 2702, à Darkkline qui avec Aliena Wyvern est quasiment pour moi une idole de la fanfic. Sérieux les filles, faîtes vous publier! Vos histoires sont incroyables!**

**Chapitre 12**

**_I saw your friends at the drive-in_**

**_They wer falling in love_**

**_I met your friends_**

**_They were lying about falling in love_**

_J'ai vu tes amis au drive-in_

_Ils tombaient amoureux_

_J'ai rencontré tes amis_

_Ils mentaient quand ils me décrivaient ce que signifiait "tomber amoureux"_

Angus &amp; Julia Stone _A Heartbreak_

Cela faisait un moment que Thorin était assis au bar. il avait délaissé sa famille juste après le dîner. Cela avait déjà été dur de devoir partager leur table avec Isabelle, ses amis et lui, le bellâtre. Il avait passé le regard en s'efforçant de ne pas la regarder et s'était montré particulièrement morose au grand dam de sa soeur qui n'avait cessé de lui donner des coups de pieds discrets pour le forcer à faire un effort. La douleur qu'il ressentait au tibia et l'impression d'avoir dû assister à un repas formel de l'entreprise familial avaient achevé de lui gâcher la soirée. Par chance, Isabelle avait dû dîner rapidement pour présider à l'inauguration de son vernissage. Elle n'était pas revenue, sollicitée qu'elle était encore par des connaisseurs comme par des curieux.

Puis le reste de la table s'était levé pour aller visiter à son tour l'exposition qui semblait avoir attiré beaucoup de monde. Thorin lui avait trouvé refuge au bar, seul endroit où on ne trouvait pas une de ses oeuvres qui avaient été éparpillées dans le village. Au moins ici, il pouvait tenter de l'oublier plus facilement.

Ce ne devait pas être si compliqué d'oublier quelqu'un. Il en savait quelque chose puisque c'était lui que sa petite amie de l'école des beaux-arts avait décidé d'oublier du jour au lendemain. Lui avait eu plus de mal. Et par plus de mal, il entendait une cuite monumentale. Balin et Dwalin, deux frères qui étaient de bons amis, avaient dû le ramener à l'arrière de leur pick-up, dûment attaché après qu'il ait essayé de frapper dans un mur.

Pourquoi les femmes étaient-elles si incompréhensibles?

Tandis qu'il portait de nouveau son verre de vin à ses lèvres, Frérin vint s'asseoir ou plutôt s'échouer sur le tabouret à côté du sien. Frérin complimenta une serveuse qui se contenta de lever les yeux et de sourire, amusée. Puis le jeune homme aux cheveux et à la barbe blonde commanda un verre de rosé avant de se tourner vers son frère aîné.

"ben alors, mon vieux, pourquoi tu ne profites pas? Tu m'expliques pourquoi est-ce que tu tires une têtes de six pieds de long?"

"Ferme-la." se contenta de grogner Thorin

Mais cet ordre bien loin de dissuader le cadet le poussa à creuser un peu plus loin. Thorin pouvait être taciturne mais jamais il ne repoussait sa famille et encore moins en se montrant vulgaire. Il devait y avoir un problème. Il l'observa attentivement sans émettre de commentaire. la tête baissée, le regard vague, le dos vouté et jouant négligemment avec le fond de son verre. Thorin ressemblait à nouveau à cette épave qu'il avait été quand cette petite dinde de Maegery l'avait laissé tomber pour se trémousser devant un fils à papa du nom de Joffrey ou Jeffrey...il ne savait plus trop.

"Merde alors!" souffla-t-il "elle s'appelle comment que j'aille lui régler son compte?"

Thorin grommela dans sa barbe. Frérin était bien trop observateur. Il ne parvenait jamais à cacher à sa famille ses déboires sentimentaux, pensa-t-il alors en buvant alors en buvant le fond de son verre.

"Tu n'iras régler le compte de personne. Ça ne te regarde pas."

"Ah! Ouais! Ça ne me regarde pas? Je n'ai pas envie de devoir rappeler la bande pour te sortir de ton apathie comme la dernière fois. Je n'oublierai jamais les quatre jours de ménage que ça m'a couté et pour quoi? Pour rien, tu déprimais toujours."

"Ce n'est pas la même chose. Juste une erreur de compréhension. On ne veut pas la même chose."

"Tu la connais depuis combien de temps? Ça pourra peut-être s'arranger si vous prenez le temps d'en discuter."

A ses mots, Thorin eut un rire sans joie.

"Depuis ce matin." lâcha-t-il

A cette information, Frérin qui venait d'amener son verre à ses lèvres s'étrangla avec sa gorgée. Il s'attendait connaissant son frère à une relation faite de regards et de soupirs qui avaient duré plusieurs mois. Sans le regarder, Thorin lui tapa vigoureusement dans le dos pour lui faire retrouver son souffle. Frérin, par précaution, reposa l'objet coupable de cette tentative de meurtre, avant de parler:

"Attend...on n'a rencontré personnellement qu'une seule fille ce matin...celle à la robe blanche qui nous a aidés quand tu as eu ton malaise! Tu ne trouves pas que ça fait un peu fleur bleue?" ne put-il s'empêcher de plaisanter "le damoiseau qui tombe amoureux de sa vaillante sauveuse."

"Si c'est pour te foutre de moi, tu peux aller voir ailleurs, Frérin."

Le ton de Thorin était glacial.

"OK. j'arrête. mais tu m'expliques tout."

"Eh bien, on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge, dans ce cas." répondit Thorin en regardant avec dépit les dernières gouttes de vin dans son verre.

"Ça tombe bien, on est au bon endroit. Autant en profiter pour commander une nouvelle tournée. Patron! La même chose pour moi et mon frère." commanda-t-il en français.

Une fois qu'ils furent servis et installés à une petite table libre, Thorin n'eut plus d'autre choix que de tout déballer à Frérin. Une fois n'est pas coutume, son cadet l'écouta attentivement sans l'arrêter pour lancer ses habituelles vannes.

"Tu sais comment ça s'appelle ce que tu vis: un coup de foudre." se contenta-t-il de dire à la fin

"Qui n'est pas réciproque, encore une fois."

"Pas sûr...tu sais, ton Isabelle..."

"Ce n'est pas mon Isabelle." rectifia Thorin

"Oui, oui, bien sûr. Donc, je disais avant que tu ne m'interrompes, **ton **Isabelle, elle est dans une sale situation. Quelqu'un qui subit du harcèlement n'a plus confiance. Elle vit au jour le jour la peur au ventre avec l'impression de mériter ce qui lui arrive jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'en puisse plus. C'est là que tout se joue: elle peut basculer d'un côté comme de l'autre. Soit, si elle a été aidée à temps, elle peut arriver à faire face. Sinon..."

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens.

"Ca peut aller jusqu'où Frérin?" demanda-t-il inquiet

Frérin soupira en buvant une gorgée de sa boisson. Il avait fait des études de psychologie avant de décider de reprendre l'entreprise familiale: une chaîne de bijouterie. Il fourragea dans ses épais cheveux blonds, une crinière de lion qu'il tenait de leur mère.

"Des fois, la personne ne voit d'autres solutions que d'en finir."

Thorin ferma les yeux en soupirant. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que cette révélation lui fasse si mal. Imaginer qu'Isabelle, **son **Isabelle, choisisse de se donner la mort, ce n'était pas soutenable.

Frérin se rendit compte que son frère souffrait de cette possibilité. Cette petite française devait avoir quelque chose de tout à fait spécial pour avoir arrêter l'attention de son frère qui avait dédaigné le beau sexe durant plusieurs années.

Il s'efforça de le rassurer:

"Pour une personne harcelée, elle semble franchement combative et surtout bien entourée. je ne ferai pas trop de souci à ta place."

Frérin avait raison. Elle était bien entourée. Trop bien entourée quand il songea à ce qu'il avait vu plutôt dans la soirée. pour quelqu'un qui avait peur, elle avait vite fait de s'être consolée dans les bras d'un autre. madame avait bon gout qui plus est. La morsure de la jalousie se fit plus cruelle encore quand il se souvint du physique plus qu'avantageux de l'autre homme: grand, solidement bâti sans pour autant ressembler à une armoire à glaces, brun avec un visage plus qu'avenant. ce genre de visage qui affichait un air jovial et un sourire charmeur qui plaisaient aux femmes quand lui avait l'air continuellement morose. Il était une sorte de grumpy le chat humain pensa-t-il. Mais ce n'était pas parce son visage arborait un air grave qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'était la joie d vivre ou d'aimer. Mais les femmes s'arrêtaient toujours à l'apparence.

"Par pitié! Thorin!Tu refroidis toute la pièce avec un air pareil!" protesta Frérin en finissant son verre.

C'est à ce moment qu'entra le bellâtre dans le bar. Il était accompagné d'une blonde plus petite que lui de deux bonnes têtes. Ils allaient passer commande quand Isabelle passa la tête par l'embrasure de la porte pour ajouter une consommation.

Elle semblait aller mieux.

Bien sûr qu'elle allait mieux, celui qu'elle avait vraiment voulu à ses côtés était maintenant là!

Ne pouvant supporter cette situation, Thorin se leva brusquement, s'excusa auprès de son frère et voulut quitter le bar.

Sauf qu'Isabelle était toujours dans le passage. Son léger sourire disparut dès qu'elle le vit.

Tant mieux! Il espérait bien avoir gâché sa soirée.

Thorin savait qu'il était injuste et qu'il avait des réactions digne d'un gamin de cinq ans et non d'un homme de trente ans. mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il s'était pourtant juré après le désastre Maegery de ne plus laisser une femme lui faire du mal.

Et puis Isabelle avait surgi.

Bien sûr, il ne la connaissait pas, ne savait rien de son passé. mais cela n'avait pas eu d'importance. Car quand il l'avait vu peindre et quand il avait vu ses tableaux, il avait automatiquement compris qu'ils avaient la même vision du monde. Beau par bien des aspects mais aussi terriblement décevant et cruel. Aimer son corps et son esprit lui avait après cela semblé évident.

Non, pas évident. Essentiel, comme si elle était une partie de lui, l'autre face d'une unique pièce qu'ils formaient.

Selon toute évidence, ce n'était pas ce qu'Isabelle avait ressenti.

Il savait qu'il ne pouvait, ni devait lui en vouloir. Mais il ne pouvait pas accepter son rejet total.

Ils étaient restés sans bouger face à face pendant de longues minutes. Quelqu'un n'allait pas tarder à poser des questions.

"Isa? Tout va bien?" demanda justement le bellâtre

Thorin prit le parti de s'éloigner sans plus la regarder, même s'il était dur de s'arracher à ses yeux océan rempli de regret.

Il quitta la terrasse sans répondre aux sollicitations de sa soeur et de ses neveux qui semblaient beaucoup s'amuser en compagnie des amies d'Isabelle. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ces derniers fassent connaissance avec son entourage?

Il s'éloigna d'un pas déterminé, sourd aux manifestations de joie et aveugles aux beautés fabuleuses proposées à ses yeux. Rien de tout cela ne pouvait le consoler.

"Isa, ça va?" s'inquiéta Arwen en la voyant toute pâle.

"Je suis désolée pour le comportement de mon frère. C'est parfois un vrai mufle, mais il est très sympathique une fois qu'on le connaît." essaya de rattraper Dis dont la maladresse de son frère l'embarrassait un peu mais l'intriguait surtout beaucoup.

Mais Isabelle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Sa prise sur la laisse de Smaug se raffermit. Le chien de chasse releva la tête, prêt à obéir à sa maîtresse.

"Je reviens." déclara-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Et d'un seul coup, elle courut à la poursuite de Thorin, étonnant ses amies.

"Mais...qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?" s'étonna Arwen en regardant Tauriel et Eowyn.

Leur groupe s'était retourné pour la voir disparaître au coin de la rue qu'avait pris Thorin.

"Arwen, je pense que ton père n'aura plus à s'occuper d'Isa." déclara Bard qui était sorti sur le seuil quand sa meilleure amie était brusquement partie en courant.

"Hein? Mais pourquoi?"

"Parce qu'isa a décidé de vaincre sa plus grande peur: celle d'aimer." répondit-il un sourire heureux aux lèvres tandis que son bras se resserra autour de la taille d'Ingrid et qu'il regardait l'endroit où les amants avaient disparu.

Leur groupe se regarda complètement assommé.

Thorin ruminait tout en marchant, les mains dans les poches. il avait besoin de marcher pour essayer de se remettre et d'enterrer des illusions qui ne se réaliseraient pas.

Mais un aboiement puissant l'obligea à quitter ses pensées moroses. Il se retourna d'instinct avant de hausser un sourcil.

Isabelle, essoufflée, était là. Son regard étincelant et souligné par le khôl le fixait avec un mélange de sentiments sauvages et désordonnés.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? " lui demanda-t-il d'une voix agacée.

"J'ess...aye...de...rattraper...les choses." déclara-t-elle laborieusement toujours essoufflée.

Le chien tirait sur sa laisse.

"Assis Smaug."

Le braque obéit immédiatement.

"Tu n'es pour rien dans toute cette histoire. Pourtant, je me suis montrée infecte avec toi. Excuse-moi." demanda-t-elle avec un remord sincère dans la voix.

"Si c'est tout ce que tu as à me dire; c'est bon tu peux y aller. Tu n'avais même pas besoin de t'excuser. Après tout, _on n'a pas de compte à se rendre_, n'est-ce pas ?" lança-t-il mauvais.

Il s'attendait à ce que, vexée, elle tourne les talons sans plus lui adresser la parole.

Pas à ce qu'elle se rapproche et le regarde franchement dans les yeux avant de déclarer:

"Tu veux vraiment parler ainsi à la femme qui t'a couru après devant tout un bar bondé, qui a décidé de se débarrasser de ces vieux démons parce qu'elle a compris qu'un homme comme toi était unique et parce qu'elle serait la reine des connes de te laisser partir tout simplement parce qu'elle est terrifiée?"

Thorin ne sut quoi répondre.

Isabelle se rapprocha encore de lui jusqu'à ce que sa poitrine effleure son torse, que sa main puisse presque toucher la sienne. Elle avait rivé ses yeux aux siens.

Que c'était déloyal à elle d'avoir des yeux océan: on ne pouvait que se noyer dedans!

"Je m'appelle Isabelle Deleau. J'ai vingt-trois ans. Je suis restauratrice stagiaire et célibataire. Je suis réservée, muette quand il ne le faut pas, tête en l'air, gourmande à un point pas permis, fainéante, lunatique et actuellement terrifiée par beaucoup de choses et plus particulièrement par ce que je suis en train de faire...mais, Bon Dieu! cet après-midi dans tes bras, j'ai enfin été moi ailleurs que dans mes peintures. Ça m'a fait peur et en même temps, ça m'a fait revivre. J'ai passé l'âge de croire au prince charmant, à Mr Darcy, au coup de foudre et j'ai toutes les raisons de me méfier de l'amour. Parce que, lorsqu'on tombe amoureux, bien souvent on ne fait que tomber avant de souffrir de l'impact avec la réalité. Mais avec toi, je crois que je n'aurai pas peur de la chute...je le sens. Après si tout doit finir rapidement, et bien...je sais qu'avec toi, ça ne tournera pas au drame."

Isabelle se tut pour retrouver son souffle avant de recommencer:

"Je pense que tu mérites mieux qu'une roue cabossée..."

"Tais-toi." ordonna Thorin, autoritaire.

Choquée par son changement de ton, Isabelle lui obéit. Il devait être trop blessé par son comportement et il ne voulait plus entendre parler d'elle.

"OK...je vais te laisser. Désolé de t'avoir dérangé. J'espère que je n'ai pas gâché tes..."

Thorin soupira puis prit le parti d'attraper son menton et de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ce simple contact les fit soupirer d'aise, comme s'ils reprenaient leur respiration. L'un et l'autre se regardèrent.

"Et si on recommençait tout?" proposa Isabelle les yeux brillants dans la pénombre.

Thorin acquiesça avant de l'embrasser avec plus de passion. l'un et l'autre avaient été consumés par la souffrance. mais aujourd'hui, ils prenaient le parti de renaître à l'amour tels des phénix.

**Et voilà les choses s'arrangent. Tout est bien dans le meilleur des mondes...Si vous croyez ça, c'est que vous êtes de grands naïfs et ne me connaissez pas assez...à bientôt...(rire diabolique)**


	13. 13 Desperate romantics

**Mon ordinateur et moi, c'est une grande histoire d'amour: ce s... m'a encore lâchée. Mais j'ai été plus fine que lui: j'ai tout sur papier maintenant! XD**

**Merci aux très honorables Darkklinne qui m'a fait rire avec Radio Montmartre et Aliena Wyvern qui a encore coupé sa fic au moment le plus palpitant (pour dire, je serrai mon oreiller contre moi à la fin du dernier chapitre de ****_Walk or die _****avant de le balancer contre le mur de frustration!)**

**Je vous laisse profiter d'un chapitre "cool": on va comprendre pour quoi Isabelle a fui Thandruill. **

**Rating: description de harcèlement.**

Chapitre 13

_Avoir peur c'est aimer. Donner peur c'est haïr_

Félix Leclerc

Isabelle se sentait...à sa place dans les bras de Thorin. Et non pas emprisonnée comme cela avait été le cas avec Thandruil. A sa seule pensée, elle ne put s'empêcher de trembler car il était une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de son équilibre précaire.

Thorin la sentit se tendre soudainement dans ses bras. il resserra son étreinte, la calant plus fermement contre son torse tandis qu'il embrassait ses cheveux.

"Tu peux me raconter ce qui se passe, histoire que je sois sûr de bien comprendre la situation." lui chuchota-t-il

Isabelle se nicha davantage contre son torse avant de soupirer. Elle savait qu'elle lui devait bien ça: il fallait l'avertir de cette menace, parce qu'une fois Thandruil au courant de son existence (et il le serait), il n'épargnerait pas Thorin. Elle devait être honnête et lui donner toutes les informations pour qu'il choisisse librement de partir ou de rester.

"Ça risque d'être un peu long. peut-on en parler en marchant?" lui demanda-t-elle

Thorin acquiesça. il la laissa se détacher de lui quand bien même il avait envie qu'elle reste dans ses bras. raisonnable, il se contenta de nouer ses doigts avec les siens. Isabelle siffla son chien. celui-ci obéissant s'empressa de rejoindre sa maîtresse. Il renifla curieux Thorin. Ce dernier le laissa faire avant de tendre sa main. Smaug y fourra sa truffe avant de lui lécher les doigts.

"On dirait que ton chien m'aime bien." déclara-t-il en souriant

"Je crois qu'il est plus intelligent que moi pour connaître la vraie valeur des gens." jugea-t-elle avec un sourire "On y va?"

Thorin se mit en marche en même temps qu'elle. Ils quittèrent le village. Isabelle les mena résolument vers la campagne endormie.

Peu à peu, la musique de la fête s'estompa pour laisser place au chant de la nuit. Chouettes et oiseaux nocturnes accompagnés des habituels grillons formaient un chœur dont les modulations formaient une atmosphère propice aux confidences.

Sans signe avant-coureur, Isabelle débuta sa confidence:

"Si je suis dans la région, c'est pour me cacher. Ça fait quatre mois que je suis en fuite. Normalement, le mois prochain, je devrai être à Londres, chez ma mère. Tout ça à cause d'une seule personne: mon ex. Nous nous sommes rencontrés lors de ma dernière année de licence avant que je ne parte à Paris pour terminer mon cursus dans une école de restauration. Jusque là mes relations avec les hommes n'avaient jamais dépassé le stade de l'amitié. mais avec lui, cela a été différent. On avait un cours commun et nous nous sommes mis en binôme. Nous nous entendions bien et rapidement ses intentions envers moi ont clairement changé. de ma part, il devait y avoir plus d'amour propre que d'amour. c'était la première fois qu'on m'accordait autant d'attentions et j'en ai été flattée. Deux semaines et on était en couple. Deux semaines et mon comportement avait changé sans que je m'en rende compte...j'étais...j'étais comme un morceau de métal qui bouge dès que l'aimant tourne. Nous passions beaucoup de temps ensemble, juste ensemble, sans rien faire. Je ne voyais que très peu mes amies. Mais pour Thandruil, ce n'était jamais assez. Il aurait voulu qu'on se voie tous les week-end alors que je voulais profiter de mon père ou voir Bard et ses parents. Il détestait Bard et il a commencé à se montrer jaloux. Ça et notre première fois catastrophique m'ont ramenée à la réalité."

"Je ne veux pas me montrer indiscret mais qu'entends-tu par catastrophique?" demanda doucement Thorin

La douleur qui se peignit brusquement sur le visage d'Isabelle le choqua profondément.

"Il a osé te..."

"Non!" s'écria-t-elle "Non...non, mais..."

Elle détourna le regard soudainement honteuse.

"Isabelle, rassure-moi où je vais commencer à imaginer des choses horribles."

Elle soupira avant de parler d'une voix tremblante comme si elle allait pleurer:

"J'étais vraiment inexpérimentée et je n'ai pas remarqué qu'il le faisait sans protection. Et, à cette époque, ma contraception me rendait malade. je venais juste de l'arrêter. Je lui ai demandé juste après s'il avait pensé à se protéger. Pour toute réponse, il s'est contenté de sourire en me disant qu'il était heureux d'avoir pu m'aimer totalement. Et sur ce, ce salaud s'est endormi...j'ai quitté mon appartement en catastrophe pour aller à l'hôpital. cette nuit a été un vrai cauchemar. le regard des infirmières de l'accueil, la conduite...je n'ai pas arrêté de pleurer dans la voiture. mais quand je suis rentrée, je ne sentais plus rien. Quand je l'ai vu qui m'attendait dans le séjour, inquiet, j'ai senti que tout ce que j'avais ressenti pour lui était mort. Il se disait mort d'inquiétude, m'a demandé où j'avais été. Je n'ai rien dit. Il m'a parlé de ce qui "nous" était arrivé. il m'a assuré que je ne risquais rien, qu'il était en bonne santé. je lui ai juste rappelé que la première conséquence d'un tel acte, c'était souvent une grossesse."

Isabelle se tut brusquement et se recroquevilla sur elle-même.

Thorin éprouvait maintenant une rage froide pour cet égoïste qui n'avait jamais pris le temps de laisser Isabelle s'épanouir. Il l'avait prise pour un objet, ne cherchant jamais à savoir quels étaient ses sentiments. Doucement il toucha son épaule, elle ne le repoussa pas. il se contenta de glisser un bras autour de ses épaules pour qu'elle n'ait pas l'impression de se retrouver prise au piège.

La jeune femme inspira profondément pour se donner la force de continuer:

"Pour lui, ce n'était pas grave si je tombais enceinte. on fonderait notre famille un peu plus tôt que prévu. il s'assurerait de s'être engagé à la fin de son stage dans l'entreprise qu'il voulait et d'avoir un très bon poste pour subvenir à nos besoins sans que j'ai besoin de travailler. je ne voulais pas renoncer à mes projets mais je n'ai rien dit. J'ai compris qu'il fallait que j'arrête les frais là. Il ne me comprendra jamais et je n'ai que trop bien compris quel genre d'homme il est.

C'est le lendemain à la fac que je lui ai dit que je voulais rompre. Il a simplement éclaté de rire en disant que c'était le manque de sommeil qui me faisait dire des bêtises. je n'ai rien cédé. je lui ai répété encore et encore que c'était terminé, que je n'était pas faite pour la vie qu'il me proposait, plein d'arguments jusqu'à devenir mauvaise."

Dans sa voix, Thorin entendait toute la douleur de ces moments qui l'avaient fragilisée. Pourtant, elle ne pleurait pas. Tout au plus, était-elle un peu pâle. Elle avait appris à museler ses sentiments, à se contenir d'où cette impression de détachement qu'il avait eu. La déclaration qu'elle lui avait faite n'en prenait que plus de valeur. Elle avait toutes les raisons de se méfier de lui. Et pourtant, elle avait fait le pari d'écouter son coeur et de répondre à ses sentiments.

"C'est là que tout à dégénérer. Les coups de fil, les lettres, les messages toujours plus dingues dans lesquels il disait que j'allai finir par regretter un jour ma décision d'avoir repoussé tout le monde, qu'il avait trouvé la maison parfaite pour nous, les prénoms pour un bébé qui n'existait pas. Même si je ne suis pas tombée enceinte, j'ai passé plusieurs mois à faire des dépistages pour être sûre de ne pas avoir attrapé une saloperie. Et je ne pouvais même pas être soulage quand tout s'est révélé négatif. J'ai dû cesser d'aller à la fac par peur qu'il ne m'agresse. Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai réussi à faire ma licence par correspondance et à être acceptée à l'école de restauration. Bard et les filles étaient là, c'est grâce à eux que je n'ai pas fait de bêtises. J'ai quitté mon appartement car il venait dégrader les lieux et balancer des objets contre es fenêtres. les voisins n'en pouvaient plus. je suis repartie vivre chez mon père. Mais ça ne s'est pas arrêté: il m'a suivi jusqu'à Lille. Cette fois-ci, c'est ma voiture qui en a fait les frais. Et ma belle-mère qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi j'avais repoussé un "si gentil garçon". Thandruil sait être très charmant et Lobélia est tombée dans son piège. Elle a fini par me remettre un de ses colis: dedans il y avait...un chaton mort avec une demande en mariage. Mon père m'a trouvé en train de faire une crise de nerfs...Thorin...j'ai voulu...me suicider. Mais au dernier moment avant de...de prendre les médicaments...je...je n'ai pas pu. Et pourtant, j'aurais tellement voulu que tout ça s'arrête. C'est mon père qui m'a trouvé dans ma chambre. J'ai dû lui faire la peur de sa vie. Quand il a compris, il a voulu que j'aille porter plainte, mais je...je ne me sentais pas la force. Alors, il m'a envoyée chez mon oncle Bilbo pour que je me repose et il m'a demandée de reprendre contact avec ma mère pour qu'elle m'aide. Quand je suis arrivée ici...j'étais une vraie loque. Mon oncle et ma mère qui a quitté l'Angleterre quand elle a été mise au courant m'ont surveillée sans relâche parce que j'avais commencé à me faire mal. j'ai eu des accès de violence dans lesquels je cherchais à me blesser. L'atelier, c'est elle qui en a eu l'idée: je me suis remise à peindre et à dessiner pour faire sortir tout ça. C'était devenu...vital. Dès que j'étais dans la grange, dès que je commençai à tracer quelque chose...je ne sais pas, c'est comme si la toile et le papier absorbaient le mal. Mes premiers travaux étaient en noir. Elle les faisaient partir au fur et à mesure qu'une série était terminée. Toutes les deux, on s'étaient tellement éloignées, mais en un mois, j'ai eu l'impression de vraiment découvrir ma mère. Depuis que je suis arrivée ici, j'ai senti que je vivais à nouveau, que le monde s'ouvrait de nouveau à moi. j'ai retrouvé mes amies, je recommence à vivre. Et aujourd'hui...aujourd'hui, j'ai vraiment senti mon coeur battre quand tu m'as rendu mon dessin. c'est si nouveau que ça me fait peur. mais j'ai senti quand nous avons discuté cet après-midi que je n'avais rien à craindre, même si je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me regardes comme si..."

"Comme si tu étais l'évidence de ma vie. je ne pensais pas non plus trouver une personne comme toi, une femme qui soit pour moi l'union la plus parfaite entre l'art et la réalité. Et Dieu sait que je ne crois pas aux muses, ni à l'inspiration que donnerait l'amour. mais en te regardant, je comprends que si tu m'abandonnes, alors ni la sculpture, ni rien d'autre, ne me feront connaître à nouveau ce...cet état...Il y a quelque chose chez toi qui m'attire et contre lequel je ne peux pas lutter...Je ne veux pas t'effrayer, mais je souhaite pouvoir savourer ce pouvoir que tu as sur moi aussi longtemps que tu me le permettras. Je ne suis pas forcément quelqu'un de très facile aussi. J'ai bien des défauts: je suis taciturne, têtu, susceptible comme tu l'as remarqué. A un moment ou à un autre, tu te diras peut-être que je suis trop vieux pour toi..."

Isabelle le fit taire en l'embrassant doucement. Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir en entendre plus sans éclater de rire ou en sanglots. Elle ne savait plus trop.

Le baiser d'abord doux devint de plus en plus profond. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne se sentirent pour une fois maladroit.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ce fut à regret. Ils posèrent leur front l'un contre l'autre en fermant les yeux. Ils n'avaient plus besoin de mots. Il leur fallait maintenant se découvrir et apprendre à composer avec l'autre. Et cette fois-ci, Isabelle sentit que cela valait la peine car Thorin était ce qu'elle voulait.

**BOUH! XD**

**Il faut bien surprendre après tant de mièvrerie. Je dois arrêter de manger les glaces de Mister Cooper moi, ça me ramollit le cerveau.**

**Bon, ne vous y habituez pas trop. Je vous poste tout de suite le chapitre suivant. **


	14. Chapter 14 Pygmalion

**Oh la la! Déjà le chapitre 14. Dire que je ne pensais qu'en faire 10. J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours autant. On n'approche doucement mais sûrement du dénouement, mine de rien.**

**Et désolé, car je vais de nouveau étalé ma science en art: il sera question de projection de peinture, de fête foraine (ducasse comme on dit chez nous dan'ch Nord), de fusil, d'art gothique et de ruines. Renseignez-vous sur Nikki de Saint Phalle (l'artiste qui a créé les ****_Nanas_****)**

**Rien ne m'appartient et merci à Tolkien et mon prof de spé art du CNED qui avait organisé une visite au centre Pompidou l'année de la terminale (c'est moche le centre Pompidou! Il y a plein de crotte d'oiseau sur toute la tuyauterie à l'extérieur du bâtiment et à l'intérieur ça ressemble à un grand hangar! Mais il y a quelques petites choses sympa à voir.)**

**Merci à Aliena Wyvern la fille qui reviewait plus vite que son ombre, Darklinne et Lumatie qui a pu lire quatre chapitres d'un coup ^^.**

**Chapitre 14**

_La vie est un rêve, c'est le réveil qui nous tue._

Virginia Woolf (1882-1941)

Kili observait une des réalisations de l'amie de Tauriel, celle qui s'était soudainement enfuie pour courir après son oncle. Kili ne voulait surtout pas comprendre de quoi il en retournait. Surtout pas.

Il était donc plongé dans l'observation d'une oeuvre un peu particulière. Et il ne comprenait ni la réalisation, ni pourquoi des gens faisaient la queue juste à côté. Par chance, Tauriel apparut juste à côté de lui. Elle arborait un immense sourire sur ses lèvres et sembla sur le point de rire. Cela devait avoir un lien avec ce qui venait de se passer. Encore une fois, Kili ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi. Mais cet air lui allait bien. Il était content qu'elle soit là. Avec elle, il se moquait maintenant d'être nul en art. Il tourna la tête vers elle avec sûrement l'air abasourdi d'un aveugle qui découvre la lumière pour la première fois. Tauriel lui sourit avec espièglerie et chaleur. Elle était contente de le retrouver et quoi que disent ses amies, ce n'était pas un plan pour permettre à Isa de se rapprocher du brun qui s'était enfuie. Selon Bard, Isa n'avait pas eu besoin d'elles pour cela. Non, elle était seulement contente de retrouver quelqu'un qu'elle trouvait... sympathique.

Il n'y avait pas de mal à profiter de la compagnie de quelqu'un de sympathique, non?

Kili pointa l'oeuvre du pouce:

"Tu m'expliques?" demanda-t-il avec un sourire contrit.

Il devait vraiment paraître inculte mais il ne doutait pas de vite comprendre avec elle.

"Alors si je ne me trompe pas, c'était sa période Niki de Saint-Phalle. Isabelle a découvert son travail lors d'une visite à Pompidou et elle a adoré une oeuvre de l'artiste qui représentait des trainées de couleurs sur une toile."

"Mais...pourquoi? Toi et moi, on peut faire la même chose. Ça n'a rien de compliqué."

"Tu as trouvé une des raisons: ce n'est pas compliqué. C'est cela qui rend ce tableau accessible à tout le monde, d'où la queue que tu vois. Isabelle a contacté un stand de tir qui travaille dans les fêtes foraines, afin que chacun puisse créer sa propre oeuvre d'art. L'autre raison, c'est parce l'oeuvre modèle avait une valeur cathartique: en tirant des cartouches de peintures sur une toile, elle tirait sur son père."

"Hein? Mais elle est folle?"

"Attend un peu. Son père avait abusé d'elle. En faisant ça, elle extériorisait sa peur et sa souffrance pour les vaincre. Et mon amie a beaucoup travailler sur le thème de la souffrance. Ce qu'elle veut ici, c'est montrer que toutes les émotions négatives peuvent servir à créer quelque chose de beau que l'on va communiquer avec les autres."

Kili resta silencieux en regardant avec de grands yeux, la jeune femme qui lui sembla plus intelligente que jamais. Misère, lui qui se passionnait surtout pour le paintball, les beatlles et les Marvel, il allait paraître désespérément idiot.

"Tu as compris?" s'enquit-elle avec douceur et sans impatience.

"Euh...tu me dis si je me trompe: ce que je vois là, en fait c'est une explosion de colère. Elle dit à tout le monde qu'elle a mal mais qu'elle est plus forte que la douleur car elle l'utilise pour créer..."

"C'est ça. Tu vois que tu t'en sors bien."

"Mais pourquoi le stand de tir? Comment les gens pourraient l'imiter en tirant sur des ballons ou des cibles en papier?"

"Isabelle et Niki de Saint-Phalle n'ont pas utiliser un pinceau pour peindre. Devine ce qu'elles ont utilisé."

Kili regarda la toile sur laquelle les couleurs semblaient avoir explosé. Il écarquilla les yeux en comprenant.

"Une arme à feu?! Mais comment elles ont fait?"

"Fusil de chasse. Dans les cartouches à la place du plomb, elles ont mis de la peinture."

"Non ?! Sans blague. Où sont-elles allées chercher ça?"

"Avec les artistes, on ne sait jamais." déclara Tauriel en haussant les épaules. "Mais ça te tente d'essayer?"

"Oh que oui! Comme ça tu me donneras un aperçu de tes capacités que je sache si "ma marraine" va me massacrer." plaisanta Kili faisant rire Tauriel.

Tous les deux s'engagèrent dans la file d'attente. pendant qu'ils patientaient, Tauriel lui désigna d'autres réalisations de son amie: cela allait à de "simples" peintures à d'autres performances ingénieuses comme une double toile noire tendue au dessus de plusieurs enceintes reliées à un ordinateur. Les gens n'avaient qu'à demander au gardien de mettre une musique. Quand celle-ci se déversait dans les enceintes, des dessins apparaissaient soudainement sur la toile noire avant de disparaitre tout aussi vite. Tauriel lui expliqua le système: entre les deux toiles étaient disposées des pigments libres qui passaient au travers du tissus grâce aux vibrations produites par les enceintes, à travers des motifs piquetés dans le tissu. Il y avait aussi un labyrinthe des glaces dans lequel on trouvait d'immenses gravures sur métal à repousser qui surprenaient les visiteurs...

"Mais comment ton amie a pu mettre en place tout ça? C'est énorme."

"En fait, sans le savoir, c'est moi qui lui ait fourni les contacts puisque je travaille dans l'événementiel et une partie de ma famille est composée de forains. Je ne peux pas les voir souvent, donc ce soir, ça était une surprise de voir la famille débarquer. Isa m'a dit que cette soirée, c'était un cadeau d'anniversaire tardif. Tiens, je te présente mon oncle Haldir."

Ils étaient arrivés devant le stand tenu par un grand homme aux longs cheveux blonds retenus par deux mèches attachées à l'arrière de sa tête. il décocha un grand sourire à la jeune femme rousse.

"Alors la peutiote! Il faut que ça soit ta copine qui m'appelle alors que j'étais dans l'Nord pour avoir de tes nouvelles." l'accueillit-il en se penchant par-dessus son comptoir où étaient disposés une dizaine de fusils dont la majorité était utilisée par des clients.

Sa nièce l'étreignit et lui claqua deux bises sur chaque joue.

"Désolé tonton! Beaucoup de boulot ces derniers temps."

"Ma qué! Si tu avais pu te trouver un gadji riche, tu n'aurais plus rien à faire."

"Ah! Non! On ne commence pas à parler de ça. Je suis contente de bosser. Et puis, ce sera moi un de ces quatre le gadji riche."

Haldir ne put s'empêcher de rire. il adorait sa nièce et la mère de cette dernière, sa soeur, quand bien même leur mère ne voulait plus entendre parler de cette dernière depuis qu'elle avait quitté leur milieu pour épouser un responsable des événements de la mairie de Lille.

"Bon tonton, c'est combien la partie?"

"Mais tu me prends pour qui? Moi faire payer ma p'tite nièce! Ma qué! Tu me peines. c'est gratuit pour toi... et ton ami."

Haldir venait de remarquer la présence de Kili. ce dernier s'avança un peu plus dans les lumières du stand. il déglutit péniblement en percevant le regard méfiant et intimidant de l'oncle de Tauriel. Cette dernière ne remarqua rien toute à sa joie de revoir son oncle.

"Merci Tonton. Tu restes combien de temps?"

"Trois jours, ragazzina. Tu diras merci à ton amie Isabelle de nous avoir invités. On a une sacré clientèle grâce à elle."

"Bah! Elle m'accompagnera certainement demain ou après-demain. Tu pourras toujours lui dire par toi-même."

"C'est une bonne fille que ton amie. Des personnes aussi loyales, ça devient rare. ne l'oublie pas peutiote!"

"Pour sûr que je l'oublie pas tonton. Bon, t'es prêt Kili?" demanda-t-elle au jeune homme brun tandis qu'Haldir donnait sa récompense à des joueurs gagnants.

Kili acquiesça sans parler, se sentant encore intimidé par l'aura écrasante de Haldir.

"Tous les plombs au centre, ça te paraît dur?" lui demanda-t-elle

"Tu rigoles? je te fais ça les yeux fermés." fanfaronna-t-il

Tauriel le prit au mot:

"Les yeux fermés, hein?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu crois que j'ai dans le pantalon?"

Les mots avaient dépassé sa pensée et il se traita mentalement d'idiot tout en rougissant comme une tomate de concours.

Tauriel fut prise d'un four rire inextinguible. Elle n'en revenait pas que le Kili si timide et si bafouillant ait réussi à lui sortir une telle phrase.

"Moi, j'aurais dit "rien du tout"." le titilla-t-elle en espérant qu'il aurait encore de la répartie.

"Crois-moi , le rien du tout a toujours réussi à tirer au coeur de la cible."

Maintenant qu'il était lancé dans les sous-entendus, il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter.

Intérieurement, il priait pour que quelqu'un le fasse taire. mais qu'est-ce qu'elle allait penser de lui?

Tauriel rit de plus belle, mais ce n'était pas un rire moqueur. Kili se sentit rassuré.

C'est avec des difficultés de concentration des deux côtés qu'ils tirèrent.

Bien sûr ils furent extrêmement mauvais.

Ils firent une seconde puis une troisième partie avant de pouvoir montrer ce dont ils étaient réellement capable.

Après avoir de nouveau promis à son oncle de venir le voir demain matin, Tauriel emmena Kili dans le labyrinthe des glaces.

Arwen s'étrangla quand elle la vit passer avec le jeune homme. Le monde marchait-il sur la tête? Elle donna un coup de coude à Eowyn pour attirer son attention sur ce qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. mais Eowyn se contenta de hausser les épaules, comme si plus rien ne pouvait la surprendre. deux amies cassées pour l'été et qu'elle pourrait charrier? Pour Arwen, c'était Noël, Pâques, Aïd al Fitr et toutes les autres fêtes possibles en même temps.

"Isabelle, tu nous emmènes où?" demanda Thorin tandis que sa compagne le précédait sur un étroit chemin pierreux. Smaug courait devant eux en aboyant après les bêtes qu'il pouvait sentir cachées dans les buissons.

"Dans un endroit qui va tout de suite te plaire." lui révéla-t-elle en dévalant comme un cabri la sente, au risque de se rompre le cou.

Un bosquet d'oliviers sauvages leur coupait le chemin. ils étaient arrivés au fond d'une cuvette imprégnée des odeurs du thym, de romarin et de laurier sauvage. Isabelle n'avait jamais lâché sa main, releva-t-il.

Elle se tourna et lui sourit avant de le guider en écartant précautionneusement les branches des vieux arbres, bien souvent emmêlées tant ils avaient poussé serrés. Thorin les rattrapaient puis ces dernières se refermaient derrière lui; il avait l'impression qu'ils entraient dans un autre monde. la pleine lune parvenait à percer le feuillage, répandant des taches d'argent sur le sol et donnant à Isabelle des allures de fées. Cette dernière s'arrêta dans une sorte de clairière et siffla son chien qui revint en jappant. Puis elle se tourna vers Throin qui sortait à peine de l'enchevêtrement sylvestre.

"Ferme les yeux." lui demanda-t-elle

Elle fut surprise qu'il lui obéisse sans râler, ni poser de questions ou émettre des commentaires sur ses idées farfelues. mais cette preuve de confiance absolue l'émut et renforça sa volonté de lui faire confiance.

La jeune femme s'approcha de lui et noua ses doigts aux siens pour le guider doucement au milieu des pierres traîtresses.

"Maintenant, tu peux regarder." souffla-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

Ses paupières s'ouvrirent. d'abord il regarda son amante qui eut une boule dans la gorge de se voir adresser un regard si doux. Et puis isabelle s'écarta. Thorin eut le souffle coupé.

Pour bien des gens, ce n'était là que de vieux gravats. Mais pour eux deux, cette ruine d'une chapelle romane était un vrai paradis artistiques. Le temps avait été impitoyable avec elle: la toiture avait disparu depuis belle lurette, ne laissant qu'une arche brisée en son milieu. les portes en bois n'étaient plus qu'un lointain souvenir mais l'arche du portail ornée d'une croix avait survécu. Elle était maintenant envahie par les ronces qui avaient rampé sur le parvis. Entre les dalles, lavande, romarin, thym et autres plantes sauvages avaient poussées.

"Peut-on rentrer sans danger?" demanda Thorin

"Tant qu'on ne s'approche pas de la croisée, il n'y a pas trop de risques." le renseigna-t-elle

D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent d'entrer. Isabelle dût lâcher Thorin pour lui ouvrir le chemin et lui montrer où poser ses pieds pour ne pas se tordre la cheville. Même dans l'obscurité, elle trouva facilement le chemin et ne trébucha jamais, prouvant qu'elle venait souvent ici. Elle semblait appartenir aux lieux.

"Tu me fais l'effet d'être Puck ou une fée qui m'aurait enlévée." la compara-t-il avec un sourire.

"_La Belle dame sans merci te tient en servage."_

Thorin reconnut un vers de Keats.

"Laisse-moi deviner: passionnée par les pré-raphaélites."

"Keats a été l'une des grandes découvertes de ma vie. Miller et Rossetti sont mes dieux, surtout depuis que j'ai vu la mini-série de la BBC _Desperate Romantics_."

"Étonnant que tu ne jures pas par Shakespeare." ironisa-t-il

Elle s'arrêta trois minutes pour lui déclarer en le regardant dans les yeux:

"Attention, Monseigneur à la jalousie: c'est le monstre aux yeux verts qui tourmente la proie dont il se nourrit."

" Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi les yeux verts."

Thorin avait bien entendu reconnu l'un des vers les plus célèbres d'_Othello_.

"Moi aussi. Pourquoi est-ce que le vert a si souvent eu mauvaise réputation? Dans les tableaux, une femme qui s'habille en vert est une empoisonneuse, tandis que celle qui porte du jaune est une prostituée. C'est étrange ce choix de signification. Mais ne m'entraîne pas sur ce terrain. Sinon tu n'auras plus qu'une envie, c'est de me fuir. Quand je m'y mets, on ne m'arrête plus et je peux être vraiment barbante."

"Ou totalement passionnante. Mais je comprends ce que tu veux dire, je réagis de la même manière quand il s'agit de ferronnerie et de cuisine." "Tu aimes cuisiner?"

"Il faut bien quand on vit seul à trois miles de toute ville."

"Oh! Mon dieu! C'était le truc à ne pas me dire! Je voue un culte à la nourriture et je peux passer des heures à baver devant les recettes des livres de cuisines sans avoir jamais réussi à dépasser le stade de la salade et des pâtes..."

Isabelle se tut en ayant un petit rire gêné:

"Je crois que c'est un poil embarrassant. Tu dois me prendre pour un ventre sur pattes."

Thorin ne put s'empêcher de rire. Isabelle pouvait être une personne vraiment surprenante, quand elle n'avait pas peur. Il n'aurait jamais cru en regardant son corps qu'elle ne fasse aucun complexe avec la nourriture. Elle n'était pas maigre, heureusement, mais il n'y avait pas de trace d'empattement sur son corps. Cela,il pouvait le confirmer.

D'amusé, son regard devint vite affamé.

"Voilà, ce que je voulais te montrer." déclara-t-elle soudainement en allant se placer à côté d'une vieille statue.

Il ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'Isabelle se tenait à côté d'elle, si c'était parce qu'elle répondait enfin à ses sentiments, mais la statue bien qu'endommagée lui semblait un bon présage: si elle avait pu traverser les siècles en évitant tous les dangers qui l'avaient menacée pour parvenir jusqu'à eux alors ça signifiait peut-être qu'Isabelle et lui saurait mené leur barque à travers les rochers et les courants qui pourraient les menacer.

"Qu'en dis-tu?" Personne ne connaît cet endroit. C'est un terrain privé qui appartient à mon oncle. Je suis donc sûre que l'Etat ne peut pas la réclamer mais je voudrais avoir ton avis d'expert..."

"Expert, c'est vite dit. Mais dis moi toujours quels sont les renseignements qui t'intéressent."

"La statue d'abord. Tu peux la dater? Quant à la chapelle, j'aimerais avoir des renseignements dessus car je n'ai rien trouvé dans les archives du Comte de P... ni dans celles de la mairie ou celles d'Aix en Provence. Et c'est nécessaire pour pouvoir faire des rénovations avant qu'elle ne disparaisse totalement."

"Ça peut coûter une fortune...en fait, non, ça va coûter une fortune."

"Je sais." chuchota-t-elle avec un air chagriné en regardant les lieux. " Mais je voudrai avoir au moins tenté quelque chose."

Thorin la comprenait tout à fait, même si son oeil plus expert que le sien avait remarqué que le mur derrière le choeur n'en avait plus pour longtemps.

"Regardons au moins ce que nous pouvons déjà sauvé." déclara-t-il

Isabelle comprit les mots qu'il ne prononça pas.

"Il faudra que je revienne faire quelques photos avant sa disparition."

Thorin sentit son attachement pour les lieux. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement quand la lumière de la lune et des étoiles donnait une atmosphère aussi merveilleuse à cet endroit. La lune éclairait parfaitement un vieil autel en pierre qui semblait blanche. D'anciennes et massives colonnes dressaient vers le ciel leur corps privé de chapeau et c'était comme si elles soutenaient la voûte nocturne.

"Je crois que tu sauras rendre cette atmosphère dans tes toiles. Tu pourrais même faire une série sur les ruines."

Isabelle sourit en sentant son corps battre un peu plus fort. Thorin comprenait. Il comprenait l'importance qu'avait l'art dans sa vie comme elle comprenait qu'il regarde avec vénération cette vieille statue abîmée et amputée d'un bras et d'une partie de son visage. Il l'époussetait avec la même douceur qu'il l'avait caressée. Elle voyait à son regard que le monde se limitait désormais à cette relique. Elle observa avec un plaisir non-dissimulé toutes les expressions qui traversaient son visage. Rapidement, elle sortit de son petit sac en bandoulière qui ne la quittait jamais lorsqu'elle sortait un carnet moleskine et un crayon. Elle commença à esquisser le portrait du sculpteur, soulignant les ombres et la lumière. Thorin était absolument fascinant: elle aimait cette lueur dans son regard qui le rendait si proche et en même temps si inaccessible car il était dans son monde. Là à cet instant, il lui semblait qu'il lui faudrait lutter pour n'avoir qu'une infime parcelle de son attention. Et cela lui plaisait. Bientôt, elle n'eut plus besoin de lever la tête pour poursuivre son portrait.

Elle n'avait jamais voulu faire celui de Thandruil, lui disant que son visage était de ceux qui ne livraient pas leur mystère. Maintenant, elle savait que cela était faux: le visage de Thandruill n'avait aucune profondeur, aucun trait qui vaille la peine d'être représenté car elle n'avait jamais ressenti le lien et l'intimité qui liait l'artiste à son modèle quand il le représentait.

Faire le portrait de Thorin,c'était comme faire l'amour avec lui sans le toucher. Elle ressentait le même plaisir, la même pulsion qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'il l'avait précipitée dans le foyer ardent de leur passion.

Inconsciemment, ses cuisses se serrèrent l'une contre l'autre tandis qu'une chaleur se propageait dans son bas-ventre.

Thorin releva la tête après avoir trouvé une inscription donnant le nom de la sainte: Sainte-Agathe. Il avait entendu un soupir qu'il pouvait identifier sans peine. il l'avait déjà entendu plus tôt cet après-midi. Il regarda Isabelle qui dessinait dans son carnet. Elle n'avait pas remarqué que son attention avait un nouvel objet. il ne doutait pas de savoir ce qu'elle dessinait, mais ce n'était pas cela qui primait. Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'elle se mordait délicatement la lèvre inférieure et que ses hanches se balançaient lentement de gauche à droite.

Si le dessiner la mettait déjà dans un tel état, il ne pouvait imaginer comment son corps réagirait lorsqu'il la toucherait.

Isabelle termina rapidement son croquis en soulignant la courbe de la bouche de Thorin, cette bouche qui pouvait avoir un pli si dur et en même temps si sensuel. Alors qu'elle fonçait rapidement le fond, elle sentit deux mains fortes et calleuses se poser sur ses épaules.

Son crayon cessa de bouger.

"Termine-le." lui ordonna Thorin à l'oreille.

Un soupir et le crayon reprit ses caresse sur la feuille. Thorin embrassa le cou d'Isabelle juste sous l'oreille. Elle sentait toujours le lilas.

le crayon fut rangé dans la sacoche. la pulpe de ses doigts fins étalait la poudre charbonneuse, sculptant l'ombre. Thorin fit glisser ses mains lentement sur ses bras, comme s'il modelait un de ces blocs de glaise, tout en courbes et en creux.

Isabelle avait terminé mais pas Thorin. Elle lui montra le résultat: son portrait fixait la statue avec un air profond, subjugué et respectueux. les deux têtes étaient de trois quart mais on ne voyait que le visage de Thorin nimbé par le dessus de la lumière de la pleine lune.

"Tu as dessiné. maintenant à mon tour de sculpter." chuchota-t-il

Isabelle perdait l'usage de sa langue. Thorin ne lui avait pas encore montrer de quoi il était capable quand il prenait le contrôle. Elle allait devoir lui faire confiance. Mais c'était ce qu'elle voulait.

Thorin prit doucement son carnet de dessin et se baissa pour le poser sans l'abîmer sur le sol. ce simple geste rassura Isabelle: il avait respecté son travail. Il respectait cette partie d'elle-même. Elle voulut se retourner pour le remercier. Mais il l'en empêcha.

"Tu ne dois pas bouger. Imagine que tu es le marbre le plus pur, la glaise la plus molle." lui conseilla-t-il en se relevant "Tu attends."

Il se tut et s'éloigna d'elle à sa plus grande frustration. Il vint lui faire face.

Sa voix enflammait déjà le corps d'Isabelle. Elle se délectait de le voir ainsi: il la regardait avec une profondeur telle qu'elle avait l'impression de se sentir nue.

Thorin se mit à lui tourner autour d'une démarche souple mais puissante. Il lui faisait l'effet d'être un fauve qui tournerait autour de sa proie.

"Je te regarde. je t'observe. petit à petit, derrière ton aspect brut, je commence à percevoir le corps que tu seras."

Son cercle se rétrécit jusqu'à ce que son corps soit à quelques centimètres du sien, si proche et pourtant si lointain. isabelle pouvait sentit chaque perturbation de l'air tiède que ses mouvements provoquaient. Son odeur la submergeait. Et plus que jamais, le désir pulsait en elle, augmentant toujours un peu plus. Elle avait l'impression d'être un feu de Bengale. S'il ne faisait pas attention, elle allait se consumer sur place.

"Puis je découvre la matière. Seras-tu aussi dure que l'onyx ou malléable comme l'argile? Peut-être seras-tu comme le marbre: dure à l'état brut mais si douce une fois que l'on a commencé à te travailler ?" chuchota-t-il tandis qu'il la caressait du bout de l'index.

Isabelle poussa un soupir qui montrait à quel point elle était soulagée qu'il la touche.

"Alors je commence à te faire jaillir de ta gangue. D'abord la tête, les cheveux surtout. Seront-ils courts ou longs? Lisses ou ondulés?"

Ses doigts fourrageaient délicatement dans ses boucles foncées par la nuit.

"Voyons vois la forme de ton visage. Si je suis Pygmalion et si Vénus doit récompenser mon ardeur au travail, je veux rendre justice à la beauté qui est la tienne. Tu auras le front le plus noble derrière lequel se cachera un esprit des plus captivant. L'arrête du nez doit être droite mais le nez en lui-même sera bien arrondi, appelant ainsi des joues de la plus grande douceur et une bouche à embrasser avec ardeur. Tes yeux devront exprimer douceur et fougue, passion et calme. Quant au menton, son arrondi complètera parfaitement l'ovale du visage et annoncera une gorge et un cou dans lequel je pourrai me perdre et me noyer."

Tout en détaillant chaque partie du corps de la femme qu'il aimait, Thorin les retraçait avec une lenteur insoutenable pour Isabelle qui s'appuyait désormais contre lui, savourant la chaleur de son corps. Elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait se retenir de se jeter sur lui encore longtemps.

" Quant à ton corps, c'est le paradis, le nombre d'or qui m'inspireront. Je sais que tu seras parfaite. Tes épaules sont les premières à sortir. Elles sont délicates mais solides. je dégage tes avant-bras. Ta peau minérale n'a aucune imperfection. Parfois une veine plus sombre la parcourt mais cela ne fait que renforcer l'impression que tu seras de chair une fois que j'aurai terminé de te libérer. En attendant, je m'attaque à ton buste. Terminons d'abord cette gorge si parfaite avant de nous attaquer à ta poitrine. je me dois de rendre justice aux merveilles que sont tes seins. Leur ligne est si pure. ils se dégagent naturellement et se tendent vers moi. Je m'attarde sur leur courbe avant que leur présence face de toi la plus belle incarnation de la féminité. Ton buste se resserre légèrement avant de s'élever de nouveau. Ton ventre ne sera que courbes crémeuses. Mes mains ont plaisir à te caresser, t'adoucir, à enlever tout signe de rigidité. j'ai l'impression que ta peau d'albâtre commence à se réchauffer sous mes doigts. mais je sais que tu ne t'éveilleras pas avant que je ne t'aie terminée. Je décide de finir tes bras. Je leur donne tout l'arrondi, toute la grâce, toute la finesse que Canova a donné à sa Psyché. Quant à tes mains, je les rends délicates et fortes car je sais que tu seras une femme d'exception et libre qui fera les choses par elle-même. Voyons maintenant la seconde partie. C'est Vénus qui guide ma main tandis que je dévoile l'origine du monde."

Isabelle émit un cri étouffé quand les doigts de Thorin quittèrent les paumes de ses mains pour se glisser entre ses cuisses. A cet instant, elle aurait voulu être aussi nue que la statue que les mots de Thorin créaient.

Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'ils puissent lui faire l'amour rien qu'avec sa voix. C'était encore plus enivrant que cet après-midi. Elle aurait tellement voulu bouger pour dévorer ses lèvres et toucher, gouter sa peau. Mais elle n'était pas encore libérer de son emprise. oh! Seigneur! Et dire que si sa tête avait réussi à faire taire son coeur, elle serait passée à côté de ça!

Thorin prit son temps pour retracer les lignes de son sexe au dessus du tissu léger de son vêtement. Avec elle l'amour, l'amour semblait si évident et si grisant. c'était comme s'il se découvrait soudainement virtuose d'un instrument.

"Il me faut maintenant faire apparaître les plus belles jambes qui soient pour compléter ta beauté. Tes cuisses seront l'étau le plus doux et le plus accueillant que nom corps connaîtra. La courbe de tes mollets fera de toi la femme la plus séduisante. Quant à tes chevilles, elles donneront à l'ensemble la grâce d'une nymphe. Il ne me reste plus qu'à faire sortir deux pieds délicats qui te permettront de marcher comme une reine. Leur douceur me donne envie de parcourir à nouveau ton corps en entier. Je peux enfin admirer la splendeur que la pierre retenait en elle. Tu es tout ce qu'un homme pourrait désirer. Mais, hélas, il te manque la chaleur de la vie pour t'animer, la lumière d'un esprit pour m'éblouir et la puissance d'un coeur pour répondre, je l'espère, à...mon amour."

Isabelle était subjuguée. Cet homme devant elle était capable de plus de choses que ce qu'il croyait. les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche détenaient une force qui la soumettait. Elle avait vraiment l'impression d'être devenue la statue animée de Pygmalion et elle n'attendait qu'une seule chose: vivre pour pouvoir aimer celui qui la ramènerait à la vie.

Thorin s'était éloignée d'elle pour la regarder de nouveau. Ses yeux étaient obscurcis de désir. il la voulait autant qu'elle le désirait, mais comme elle cet après-midi, il sut juguler son envie pour que leur passion augmente encore.

" Cependant, je connais quelque chose qui saura te donner la vie." chuchota-t-il en se rapprochant à nouveau d'elle jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres effleurent les siennes et que sa barbe irrite délicieusement sa peau.

"Si les contes disent vrai, alors un baiser d'amour sincère t'amènera à la vie."

Et Thorin l'embrassa avec une ardeur sauvage. isabelle loin de sen plaindre, entoura son cou de ses bras et lui répondit avec la même fougue. L'un et l'autre avaient la merveilleuses impression de se noyer dans l'autre.

Le manque d'air les obligea à se séparer.

"Je veux te faire l'amour jusqu'à ce que tu cries grâce." déclara une voix rauque Thorin en prenant son visage entre ses mais. "Je veux te faire oublier ta peur et te libérer de son souvenir. Je veux t'aimer comme tu le mérites."

Isabelle tourna son visage pour embrasser sa paume gauche.

"Tu m'aimes déjà plus que je ne le mérite, Thorin. Mais, je pendrais tout ce que tu voudras me donner et rien ne se mettra entre nous deux."

Thorin l'attrapa par la taille. Instinctivement, Isabelle entoura ses hanches de ses jambes et il l'emmena sur l'autel.

Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne ressentirent la dureté de la pierre et si des cailloux griffèrent leur peau, c'est à peine s'ils le sentirent car tout ce qui comptait, c'était le contact de l'autre, la peau de l'autre, l'odeur de l'autre, l'autre dans toute sa plénitude.

Le silence de la nuit accueillit le cri de plaisir d'Isabelle quand Thorin s'enfonça en elle. Quelle femme aurait eu besoin de prééliminaires après la délicieuse torture qu'il lui avait fait subir?

Immobile, Thorin la dévorait des yeux.

"Tu es tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu sans jamais le savoir." lui murmura-t-il

Isabelle attira son visage et l'embrassa doucement, presque chastement.

"Montre-moi ce que c'est vraiment d'aimer." lui glissa t-elle à l'oreille.

**Et un nouveau chapitre de poster, un. Je pense qu'il vous faudra attendre un petit moment pour avoir la suite les filles, parce que je vais à nouveau poster la suite de l'esprit de la montagne ainsi qu'une fic sur Dracula qui est terminée si ça vous intéresse.**

**A bientôt.**


	15. 15 Autant en emporte le vent

**Hello!**

**Et oui, je suis de retour (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour) ^^. Ceux qui lisent ma nouvelle fic sur le Hobbit comprendront de quoi je parle en faisant ce jeu de mots. Sinon, bah allez voir mon profil pour découvrir ma nouvelle fic Bagginshield.**

**Donc, il est 23h au moment où j'écris, certaines me maudiront de faire tant de blablas alors qu'elle veulent JUSTE lire enfin le nouveau chapitre, mais j'ai envie de discuter un peu avec vous. Oui, je suis une auteur indigne qui abandonne son premier né sans l'avoir terminé, qui abandonne ses lectrices en les laissant sur leur fin. Mais vos malédictions ont porté leur fruit: je me suis sentie coupable d'avoir laissé cette fic de côté. Alors je publie de nouveau. Mais je vous préviens que ce ne sera pas de nouveau régulier: je suis encore trop absorbée par ****_De retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour_****. Mais je n'oublie pas Isa et Thorin, promis.**

**Chapitre 15**

_Tantôt noirs et tantôt gris_

_Les chemins qui mènent au paradis_

_J'emprunterai les méandres de l'enfer_

_Je ferme les yeux et j'éteins la lumière._

Peter Peter _Une version améliorée de la tristesse_

Alors que chacun s'amusait à la fête forain, un cri bientôt suivi d'autres retentit soudainement, déchirant l'air bourdonnant des conversations et de la musique. Arwen et Eowyn cessèrent leurs activités pour se tourner comme d'autres vers la source des hurlements. La création préférée d'Isabelle, un triple triptyque tournant couvert de neuf peintures alternatives venait de prendre feu.

_Que s'était-il passé ?_

Déjà le service de sécurité employé par la mairie faisait reculer les badauds trop curieux ou inconscients tandis que plusieurs personnes s'enfuyaient en criant. La panique risquait de gagner le reste de la foule. les deux amies se rejoignirent avant que la rue ne soit plongée dans le chaos.

"Où est Tauriel ?"s'inquiéta Arwen en ne voyant nul part la jeune femme rousse.

"On espérait justement que vous pourriez nous dire où est mon fils cadet, Kili ?" déclara Dis qui venait de les rejoindre avec Frérin et Fili, l'inquiétude perceptible dans sa voix.

Tant bien que mal, en jouant des coudes et en se tenant la main pour ne pas être séparé, leur groupe atteignit un trottoir.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" cria Frérin au-dessus du bruit. "On a entendu des cris mais on ne sait pas ce qui se passe !"

Les gens suivaient tant bien que mal les indications d'évacuation données par haut-parleurs, en se bousculant. Il n'y avait plus de musique. Des enfants pleuraient. C'était le chaos le plus total.

"Je ne comprends pas . isa et moi, on avait vérifié trois fois les installations pour éviter justement un incendie."

"Un incendie ! Mon dieu ! Où est Kili ? Où est mon petit garçon ?" paniqua la mère de famille.

Elle voulut de nouveau s'élancer dans la foule, mais son frère la retint fermement dans ses bras.

"Arrête Dis ! C'est de la folie d'aller là-dedans ! Tu n'arriveras jamais à le trouver !" l'avertit-il

Sa soeur éclata en sanglots contre son épaule.

A ce moment-là, les portables des filles sonnèrent : c'était un message de Tauriel :

_ Évacués. Suis à la mairie avec Kili Durin. Son portable plus de batterie. prévenez sa mère. T_

"Madame, il est avec notre amie, à la mairie." rassura immédiatement Arwen

"Oh! merci Seigneur !" souffla Dis

"Est-ce quelqu'un sait si on a revu notre frère et votre amie ?" s'inquiéta Frérin

Arwen fit non de la tête. Elle était restée dehors, à scruter la rue par laquelle le couple avait disparu, justement dans l'espoir de voir Isabelle pour ensuite la secouer comme un prunier pour lui avoir caché son "mec".

Dis se remit à pleurer dans la chemise de son frère, inquiète désormais du sort de Thorin.

"Non !" hurla une voix de femme totalement horrifiée mais facilement reconnaissable "Non ! Non !"

Eowyn, sans attendre, était montée sur un appui de fenêtre pour avoir une meilleure vue.

"J'ai retrouvé votre frère." s'écria-t-elle "Oh ! Mon dieu ! Isa ! NON!"

Eowyn sauta rapidement au sol.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" paniqua Arwen

"Elle vient de renverser une suspension pour la remplir d'eau à la fontaine. Il faut aider votre frère à la retenir ! Elle va se blesser, cette conne!"

Arwen et Eowyn laissèrent la famille Durin pour traverser la rue, en évitant les quelques gens qui s'éloignaient encore pour retourner vers la place. La chaleur du feu et l'épaisse et âcre fumée noire qui se dégageait de l'installation leur piquèrent immédiatement les yeux et la gorge. Des employés de la mairie et des riverains commencèrent à réagir pour éteindre l'incendie avec des extincteurs et de l'eau. Quelques mètres plus loin, les deux jeunes femmes aperçurent leur amie qui se débattait encore dans l'étreinte de son amant pour sauver ce qui ne pouvait pas être sauvé. Elles la rejoignirent aussi vite que possible.

Isabelle pleurait, les mains agrippées aux avant-bras de Thorin pour essayer de se dégager, ses ongles plantés dans sa peau pour résister au choc. Ce dernier ne souffrait pas de cela mais de la peine immense qui ravageait le visage et l'esprit de sa compagne. Cette dernière tenta de nouveau de lui échapper pour se ruer sur le brasier qu'on commençait à maîtriser, mais il resserra son étreinte.

"Isabelle...ça ne sert à rien...tu ne peux rien sauver...calme-toi...calme-toi." lui chuchotait-il à l'oreille

"C'est pas possible...non !Pas mon travail !" hurla-t-elle de nouveau tandis que la neige carbonique achevait de détruire ses toiles. Certes, tout cela était assuré, mais l'argent ne pourrait lui rendre une oeuvre dans laquelle elle avait mis tant d'elle-même. C'était elle qui venait d'être immoler. Elle hurla de nouveau comme une bête blessée à mort.

Thorin la maintenait toujours au sol, contre son corps, même s'il sentait qu'elle ne risquait plus d'aller se jeter dans le feu qui se mourrait ne laissant qu'une carcasse calcinée. Lui-même était secoué de ce qui se passait. Il aurait été superstitieux, il aurait vu là-dedans un mauvais présage. Il ne l'était pas mais quelque chose dans cet incendie ne lui semblait pas normal, comme une menace déguisée.

Les deux amies de la jeune femme arrivèrent, bientôt suivi de Bard qui avait aidé à éteindre l'incendie. Si les deux femmes aidèrent Thorin à apaiser Isabelle, Bard lui ordonna d'une voix froide et assassine que Thorin crut diriger contre lui:

"Emmenez-là ailleurs."

"Laissez-lui le temps..." commença Thorin

"Elle ne doit pas voir ça." répliqua Bard

Thorin comprit qu'il y avait un problème. L'incendie n'était que la partie émergée de l'iceberg. Isabelle aussi avait fait le lien. Elle leva ses yeux rougis vers son meilleur ami.

"Ne pas voir quoi ?" demanda-t-elle la voix brisée par ses hurlements

Bard ne lui répondit pas. Tant bien que mal, Isabelle se redressa et se releva. Elle avanças vers son meilleur ami.

"Isa, non!" dit-il en voulant la retenir. Son bras lui ceintura la taille, mais Isabelle lutta pour voir ce qu'il voulait lui cacher. Son regard capta quelque chose qui la figea avant que la terreur ne noie son regard: elle se mit à trembler de plus en plus violemment avant de commencer à faire une crise d'angoisse qui lui coupait la respiration. Bard la maintint fermement contre lui tandis que ses jambes refusaient de la porter.

Sur le mur derrière l'installation était écris au marqueur rouge dans une écriture qu'elle ne connaissait que trop :

_Epouse-moi_

En-dessous, il y avait un énorme bouquet de roses rouges et un cierge blanc volé à l'église encore allumé.

**Bonsoir ou Bonjour.**

**Et voilà un chapitre tout chaud, rien que pour vous. Je vous préviens: à partir de ce chapitre, on va s'enfoncer dans la partie vraiment dark de cette histoire. Isa va vivre une véritable descente aux enfers. Pour éviter de déprimer, je vais essayer d'écrire en même temps "de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour", parce que sinon, je vais finir à l'asile...^^**


	16. Psychose

**Faisant un blocage sur ****_De retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour_****, je suis revenue à mes premières amours. je sais, c'est indigne d'un auteur de vous laisser ainsi. Je n'ai pas abandonné cette fic. Ben au contraire, pour me motiver, j'ai même rédiger le plan des derniers chapitres. Il n'en reste vraiment plus beaucoup en plus, cinq ou six. Alors, je vais essayer de profiter des vacances pour finir cette histoire. Profitez de ce chapitre comme d'un cadeau de Noël. **

**Quand j'ai écrit la scène de panique, je ne pensais pas que nous aurions à vivre les évènements du 13 novembre. J'espérais que nous pourrions tourner la page et non pas que nous pleurerions de nouveaux morts. Une pensée pour les familles endeuillées qui ne pourront fêter Noël réunies.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 16**

"Arwen, Eowyn, il faut ramener Isa à sa chambre." décida Bard

Il avait un ton énergique et décidé, un ton de général en campagne. Et il était prêt à mener une bataille. Cette fois-ci, Thandruil devait définitivement être mis hors d'état de nuire. Une injonction du tribunal n'était pas suffisante. Il fallait le faire interner avant qu'il ne commette un acte irréparable. Le regard de Bard se posa sur sa compagne. Thandruil était instable : pour blesser Isa, il serait capable de s'attaquer à ses proches. Et il ne devait prendre aucun risque, surtout pas dans l'état d'Ingrid.

A ce moment-là, Tauriel et le plus jeune du groupe de l'ami d'Isabelle les rejoignirent. Il vit l'ombre de la peur se glisser dans les iris verts de la jeune femme rousse quand elle découvrit l'inscription au mur. Puis elle le regarda avec une muette interrogation.

"Rejoins-les à l'hôtel. Assurez-vous de rester avec elle tout le temps et ne sortez pas. Ingrid, accompagne-la, s'il te plaît."

Les deux femmes acquiescèrent: elles savaient que ce n'était pas le moment de jouer les fières à bras. Tauriel eut un regard d'excuse pour Kili avant de lâcher sa main que, jusque là, inconsciemment, elle n'avait jamais lâchée. Elle rejoignit Ingrid. L'adolescent ressentit immédiatement le froid qui s'empara de sa main laissée vide. Il ne la lâcha pas du regard tant qu'elle n'eut pas disparu au coin de la rue. Avec elle disparut la bulle de rêve dans laquelle il avait passé la soirée. Il revint difficilement au moment présent. _Comment tout avait-il pu ainsi basculer ? _De loin, il vit son oncle. Thorin avait toujours été pour lui une figure inébranlable qui pouvait encaisser des coups durs sans pour autant finir plus bas que terre. Mais ce soir, son oncle semblait tout simplement vibrer d'une fureur qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Mais il ne put l'observer davantage car sa mère se jeta sur lui.

"Oh! Kili! Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs! Tu n'as rien ? Tu n'es pas blessé, mon chéri ?" s'inquiéta la mère de famille en prenant le visage de son fils entre ses mains.

"Maman ! Ça va, ça va. Tu peux me lâcher tu sais..."

Thorin regarda longuement le mur tagué. Son poing était serré à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges. Sur 'écriture à l'encre rouge,son esprit superposait Isabelle prostrée et souffrant. S'il n'y avait pas eu ces événements peut-être qu'il ne se sentirait pas tant concerné..._Non, impossible. _Il sentait bien qu'il avait son artiste française dans la peau. Et sa souffrance était intolérable. Ce malade ne l'approcherait plus jamais.

Il se le jura: jamais plus ce Thandruil ne ferait souffrir _sa femme._

Son esprit s'arrêta soudainement. _Venait-il bien de penser à Isabelle comme étant sa femme ? _Il devenait fou! Le problème ne résidait pas tant en soi dans cette réalisation. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il cherchait une femme comme Isabelle. Son célibat prolongé ne tenait pas tant à un caractère taciturne et à une vie éloignée de la société qu'à son désir de trouver "sa princesse au petit pois", la belle qui ne craindrait pas de découvrir l'antre de la bête. Et puis, qui à part elle pourrait comprendre l'éloignement qui résultait de la création? Qui d'autre pourrait accepter son accaparante maîtresse qu'était l'art ?

C'était une évidence: Isabelle serait, était son _Unique._

Thorin marcha d'un pas rapide vers Bard et lui tapa l'épaule pour attirer son attention. Le français le regardait avec curiosité et défi. Chose normale puisqu'il convoitait son amie, amie actuellement menacée par un ancien soupirant.

"Do you speak english ?"

D'un signe de la main, le jeune homme brun qui le dépassait d'une bonne tête lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas sa tasse de thé. Thorin appela donc Fili.

Quand ce dernier entendit le rugissement de son oncle de l'autre bout de la place, il s'empressa de le rejoindre. L'étudiant blond interrogea du regard son aîné. Thorin lui expliqua qu'il avait besoin de lui comme interprète.

"Mon oncle vous demande ce que vous avez l'intention de faire." rapporta Fili après avoir écouté ce que Thorin lui disait. D'habitude, il aurait adoré mettre mal à l'aise Thorin en déformant ses propos, mais il sentait que l'heure était trop grave pour ce genre de plaisanterie.

"Ily a déjà une interdiction d'approcher Isabelle qui est apposée à ce type et ça ne l'a pas arrêté. C'est malheureux à dire, mais il faut espérer que le fait qu'il ait mis des vies en danger ce soir permette enfin son arrestation." répondit Bard

Le visage de Thorin refléta progressivement la montée de sa fureur au fur et à mesure que Fili lui traduisait la réponse de l'ami d'Isabelle.

Bard n'eut pas besoin que Fili lui traduise la réponse de son oncle pour comprendre que ce dernier était positivement furieux. Et cela le rendait terrifiant à regarder. Son neveu ne semblait pas en mener large quand bien même il n'était pas responsable de cette situation.

A ce moment là, leur discussion fut interrompue par les sirènes d'un camion de gendarmerie. Des hommes en sortirent aussitôt. Ils étaient commandés par le capitaine Radagast. Ce dernier, quoique proche de la retraite, s'approcha d'un pas alerte vers la scène de crime. Un homme à l'air important, bien portant avec une moustache noire fournie mais bien entretenue le harponna au passage. Il semblait furieux. A son écharpe tricolore, Bard et Thorin comprirent qu'Isabelle risquait d'avoir de graves ennuis. Il fallait absolument qu'ils interviennent. Le commandant et l'élu eurent tôt fait de les rejoindre.

"Messieurs, veuillez reculer." demanda simplement le commandant.

"Monsieur, nous avons des informations qui pourraient vous être utiles." attaqua immédiatement Bard

Son ton calme, sa figure honnête et son regard franc eurent tôt fait de lui acquérir l'attention du militaire. Le maire lui afficha une moue dubitative et presque hostile.

"Alors, parlez sans attendre, jeune homme." l'encouragea le commandant Radagast

"Je suis un proche d'Isabelle Deleau, l'artiste qui a monté cette exposition . Vous devez savoir que si la moindre installation s'était montrée défectueuse, jamais cette exposition n'aurait eu lieu. C'est un acte criminel comme vous pourrez le constater via les inscriptions sur le mur derrière nous."

"En effet, c'est ce que je peux constater, Mr..."

""Archer, Bard Archer, Monsieur. J'ai oublié de me présenter. Veuillez m'en excuser."

"Cela peut se comprendre dans ce genre de situation. Avez-vous une information plus capitale à me donner, Monsieur Archer, car pour l'instant, vous ne faites qu'énoncer ce qui nous saute aux yeux, sans vouloir vous offenser."

"Le responsable de la scène de panique qui vient d'arriver s'appelle Thandruil Vertefeuille. Cela fait presque un an qu'il harcèle mon amie. Je ne lance pas d'accusation sans preuve. Il a signé son message et ce n'est pas sa première tentative d'intimidation envers Isabelle Deleau.

"Vous voulez dire que Mademoiselle Deleau nous a amené ce genre...d'individu ?" chargea le maire.

"Non, Monsieur le maire. Isabelle est victime de harcèlement. C'est une victime, ne l'oubliez pas." répéta Bard pour empêcher le maire de retourner le capitaine en défaveur d'Isabelle.

"Cela, je l'entends bien, Monsieur Archer. Votre amie a-t-elle porté plainte ?"

"Une main courante, Monsieur. Je peux vous amener à elle si vous le désirez."

"Il lui faudra venir ce soir à la mairie. En attendant vous allez nous faire un signalement de cet indivdu. C'est notre première piste. Et si, comme vous le dites, Mr Vertefeuille en a après Mlle Deleau, il est urgent que sa sécurité soit assurée."

"Je me charge du portrait-robot. Rejoignez-là. Et veillez sur elle." conseilla Bard à Thorin

Et dans sa phrase, il y avait une confiance absolue qui toucha le sculpteur. Thorin fit signe à Fili de le suivre pour retourner à l'hôtel.

"Seigneur! Isabelle! Tu n'as rien ?" s'inquiéta immédiatement Bilbo Sacquet une fois que sa nièce eut passé avec ses amies la porte d'entrée.

Son oncle qui était plus petit qu'elle de deux bonnes têtes vint la serrer dans ses bras pour la réconforter après avoir quitté son office dans lequel il venait de raccrocher au nez du maire qui s'était empressé de lui dire tout _le bien _qu'il pensait de sa _nièce dégénérée_.

Isabelle réagit à peine, en état de choc.

"Monsieur Sacquet, cela vous gêne si Isa passe la nuit avec nous ?" demanda Arwen

"Bien sûr que non, mon petit. C'est même une excellente idée. Je vais vous apporter un lit pliant. Tu veux quelque chose Pitchoune ? Un thé ? Un chocolat ?" s'inquiéta Mr Sacquet.

"Un...triple sec, tonton." murmura l'artiste d'une voix atone.

"Bien sûr. Je te prépare ça de suite."

"Tandis que Mr Sacquet s'activait de plus belle, Tauriel, Eowyn et Arwen regardèrent leur amie, inquiètes.

"Tu veux qu'on aille te chercher quelques affaires ?" demanda Arwen

Isabelle sembla se ressaisir et secoua la tête.

"Non, ça va. Je peux le faire seule." répondit-elle en prenant le verre que son oncle lui tendait.

Elle le but cul sec. L'alcool la réveilla en lui brûlant la gorge. Elle grimaça et frisonna avant de rendre son verre à son oncle.

"Je reviens. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps." annonça-t-elle en allant à la porte de secours qui donnait sur l'arrière-cour.

Les ombres l'effrayaient ce soir. Aussi alluma-t-elle le projecteur. Il l'aveugla un instant en éclaboussant de lumière les lieux. Quand elle retrouva la vue, elle ne fut pas plus rassurée. Elle n'était plus en sécurité nul part. Rapidement, elle traversa la cour avant d'ouvrir la porte de son atelier. Pour une fois cet endroit ne la réconfortait plus. Elle ne jeta pas un coup d'oeil à son matériel ou à ses travaux. Elle grimpa quatre à quatre les barreaux de son échelle. Dans sa chambre, elle prit sa valise. Son regard s'attacha sur les draps froissés de son lit défait. _Thorin_... à sa pensée, elle se détendit pour la première fois depuis que la soirée avait viré au cauchemar.

Mais ce moment d'apaisement s'envola bien vite quand un bocal de verre tomba d'une étagère et se fracassa au sol. Isabelle sentit la peur s'emparer d'elle. Elle était seule dans l'atelier. _Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu faire tomber ce bocal ? _Elle regarda dans la pièce d'en bas pour essayer de trouver la cause de la chute mais il faisait trop sombre pour qu'elle puisse distinguer quoi que ce soit. Retenant à grand peine des tremblements, elle descendit lentement l'échelle.

Une fois qu'elle eut posé le pied à terre, elle sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Que quelque chose était tapie dans l'ombre. Sa respiration s'emballa. Elle était paralysée par la peur.

Puis une main se posa sur son épaule, refermant se longs et graciles doigts sur sa chair, comme des serres.

"Salut Isabelle. Tu m'as manqué." déclara une voix dont la douceur recelait une menace cachée de souffrance.

A suivre.


	17. Coeur de feu

**Hello tout le monde !**

**Prenez note: le dimanche sera désormais jour de publication pour ****_Dessine-moi comme une de tes françaises. _****Comme ça, je serai obligé de poster régulièrement et donc de finir cette histoire.^^**

**Je vais aussi bientôt regarder ****_Spook _****avec Richard Armitage. Attendez-vous donc à une nouvelle fic Hobbit/Spook et peut-être Pushing Daisies. J'écrirai aussi un petit conte de fée sur le hobbit. Donc l'année 2016 risque d'être chargée au niveau fics. ^^**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre XVII**

_**Il faut toujours un coup de folie pour bâtir un destin.**_

**Marguerite Yourcenar ****_Les yeux ouverts_**

Isabelle ne répondit pas. Isabelle ne se retourna pas. Cela ne sembla pas contrarié l'intrus qui continua sa petite diatribe:

"Je vais te pardonner ta petite fugue. Tu as dû avoir un peu peur des changements qui sont en train de survenir dans notre vie. Tu n'as plus à avoir peur maintenant. J'ai pu acheté la maison. Elle va beaucoup te plaire. Et pour le mariage..."

"Le plus bel endroit du monde me ferait vomir si je devais m'y trouver avec toi." cracha brusquement Isabelle prise soudainement d'une colère trop longtemps refoulée et désormais inextinguible.

Thandruil se tut un instant, dérouté par cette rébellion qu'il était incapable de comprendre. Mais Isabelle savait que la surprise disparaitrait vite. Elle reprit la parole rapidement. Elle devait la contrôler, ne plus le laisser s'exprimer.

"Tu es pathétique et lâche qui plus est. Je vais refaire ma vie. Et toi, tu n'en feras jamais plus partie. Tu n'es qu'une sangsue. Tu m'as étouffée et tu crois que je vais te revenir ? Réveille-toi un peu. Tire-toi tant que tu le peux encore, parce que si pour m'en sortir, je dois t'écraser, je le ferai avec plaisir."

"Tu ne feras rien de tel parce que tu m'aimes."

Isabelle sentit un rire cruel lui échapper. Elle ne contrôlait plus qu'avec difficulté ses nerfs. La peur s'était envolée, consumée par sa haine.

"Je n'ai plus besoin de toi. Non seulement, je peux de nouveau m'exprimer et faire ce que je veux, mais j'ai aussi rencontré quelqu'un d'autre, imbécile. Quelqu'un qui me comprend, qui m'écoute et qui me laisse vivre. Et tu sais quoi? On a couché ensemble. Deux fois depuis cet après-midi seulement. Et j'ai eu plus de plaisir avec lui qu'en cinq ans avec toi."

"Tu n'as pas fait ça. Parce que sinon, tu sais que je vais devoir te punir."

En apparence, Thandruil était toujours aussi calme. Mais dans sa voix, Isabelle avait perçu le fameux tressautement qui annonçait une colère dévastatrice.

"Ah oui ? J'aimerais bien voir ça. Parce que crois-moi, après ce que tu as osé faire à mon travail, ta punition ne fera jamais le poids face à ce que je te réserve."

Isabelle était aveuglée par la rage, mais en même temps si lucide. Elle se retourna pour faire face à un jeune homme au visage d'habitude charmant mais maintenant déformé par la rage. Elle n'avait pas peur. Discrètement, une de ses mains se referma sur une truelle à peinture.

"Garde tes menaces pour toi. Je ne t'appartiens pas et je fais ce que je veux. Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas faire l'amour avec un homme que je viens de rencontré. D'autant plus qu'il est plus doué que toi. Je reviens justement de notre petit tête à tête et j'ai l'intention de passer le reste de la nuit avec lui."

"Tu n'es qu'une salope !" hurla Thandruil furieux "Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça alors que je t'aime. Tu es à moi!"

"Ca de l'amour! Mais ton amour me fait gerber. Tu es un pauvre type même pas capable de remarquer que sa copine simule. Tu me fais pitié, trou du cul !"

Tout se passa alors très vite: Thandruil, dans un accès de rage, balança le matériel qui était sur la table et piétina allègrement des dessins en cours. Isabelle raffermit sa prise sur sa truelle avant de reculer vers la sortie. Mais Thandruil s'en aperçut:

"Où crois-tu aller comme ça ?" hurla-t-il en balançant les toiles, éventrant celles qui étaient peintes

Isabelle avait entendu la porte de secours s'ouvrir et du coin de l'oeil, elle aperçut Smaug courir vers eux en aboyant. On l'appelait dans la cour. Elle voulut répondre mais Thandruil l'attrapa au moment où elle s'élançait vers la porte de l'atelier.

"Lâche-moi !" hurla-t-elle en voulant lui enfoncer sa truelle dans le visage.

Smaug aboyait frénétiquement à la porte de l'atelier qu'il ne pouvait ouvrir.

Thandruil attrapa le poignet, le tordit et lui fit lâcher son arme de fortune. Isabelle continua de se débattre, ruant et essayant même de le mordre, mais d'un coup de tête, il l'assomma.

Ce fut le noir total.

**Chapitre court mais intense, non ?**

**A dimanche prochain.**


	18. La tempête

**Coucou à tout le monde.**

**Avant de lire ce nouveau chapitre, je souhaite à tous une bonne année et une bonne santé. En espérant que 2016 sera meilleur que 2015. En tout cas, personnellement, je continue ma bonne résolution: à savoir un chapitre de ****_Dessine-moi comme une de tes françaises c_****haque dimanche. Donc chose promise, chose dûe. Bonne lecture et encore meilleurs voeux.**

**Chapitre XVIII**

_Aimer jusqu'à l'impossible_

_C'est possible._

Tina Arena

Après avoir communiqué leurs informations au commissaire, Bard et Thorin marchèrent d'un bon pas pour rejoindre leurs amies et famille. Bard observait à la dérobée le New-Zélandais. Thorin s'efforçait de rester patient face à cette mise à l'épreuve. Il n'aimait pas être dévisagé, mais ce n'était pas méchant. Et puis, il n'avait pas peur. Isabelle l'avait choisi.

"Vous comprendrez et excuserez ma curiosité, mais avec ce qu'à déjà connu Isabelle, je ne prendrai pas de nouveaux risques." l'informa-t-il calmement.

Thorin hocha calmement la tête.

"Posez vos questions." l'encouragea-t-il de sa voix grave

"Des questions ? Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir si vous êtes un honnête travailleur ou un délinquant. je ne suis pas le père d'Isabelle. Et puis, ça ne m'apprendrait rien de votre caractère. Non, je pencherais plutôt pour un éclaircissement de la situation pour que vous compreniez bien ce qui va arriver. Thandruil a de fortes chances d'être arrêté maintenant et il y aura un procès. Isabelle va devoir être à la fois plaignante et témoin. Les journaux vont se saisir de ce fait divers. Cela risque d'être éprouvant pour elle..."

"Venez en aux faits." le coupa Thorin qui n'appréciait pas d'être pris avec des pincettes comme s'il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que vivait la jeune femme.

"Elle va partir."

_Partir...Elle allait partir._

C'était ce qui était prévu depuis le départ...depuis leur premier regard. C'est ainsi que doivent finir les amours d'été. Cette constatation ne rendait pas les choses pour autant plus faciles.

Thorin resta silencieux.

"C'est nécessaire." commença à expliquer Bard. "Et je crois que c'est grâce à vous."

"Grâce à moi ? ne voulez vous pas plutôt dire que c'est à cause de moi ?" répliqua Thorin qui n'appréciait pas que Bard se moque de lui, pas quand il savait que la souffrance allait commencer à se manifester.

Bard sentit que sa remarque n'était pas appréciée à sa juste valeur. Cet homme était à-demi sauvage. On disait de Bard qu'il était parfois un peu long à la comprenette, mais lui ne devait être moins habitué encore à toutes les subtilités du langage. Il y avait chez lui une méfiance innée envers les autres hommes. Était-ce cela qui avait attiré Isabelle ? Cette méfiance qui était le propre écho de sa propre perte d'illusions ?

"Quand elle est arrivée ici, son seul souhait était de disparaître...Ce sont ses mots. Elle ne voulait plus qu'on la remarque, qu'on la regarde. Elle a failli couper les ponts avec tout le monde. Elle ne parlait plus. Les choses ont commencé à s'améliorer quand elle s'est remise à peindre, mais..."

Bard s'arrêta quelques instants, gêné de dévoiler ainsi les pans les plus obscures de la vie de son amie.

"Mais elle ne voulait plus quitter le village. jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'appelle aujourd'hui, elle avait l'intention de rester chez son oncle...Elle ne voulait plus reprendre ses études, elle n'allait pas venir au mariage d'une de nos amies. La faire parler tenait du miracle, alors qu'elle me rappelle pour me dire que, maintenant, elle ne voulait plus fuir...C'est à vous que l'on doit tout ça. Vous l'avez sauvée."

Thorin, de nouveau, resta silencieux. bard se trompait: il n'avait pas sauvé Isabelle. Il l'avait juste regardée...Il ne pouvait pas expliquer la suite...Il savait seulement qu'en la regardant peindre, ils avaient parlé le même langage. Puis leurs corps avait ouvert le chemin jusqu'à leur coeur. Quant à leurs esprits... Comment douter qu'elle était son Autre quand ils avaient si bien pu comprendre la passion de l'art qui courait dans leurs veines ? Ils étaient tous deux des créateurs. Ils pouvaient comprendre e que l'autre pensait, alors que les autres n'arrivaient pas à percer leur langage et les méandres de leur pensée. Avec Isabelle, jamais plus, il ne se sentirait seul au milieu de la foule.

_Mais elle allait partir._

"Si je veux lui parler avant son départ, m'empêcherez-vous de le faire ?" demanda-t-il grave et sérieux.

"La laisserez-vous partir ?" lui répondit Bard

Avec cette question, il faisait comprendre au sculpteur que c'était là que résidait toute la difficulté de leur relation. Isabelle devait partir. Ils n'avaient pas le choix. Ils ne pouvaient être ensemble. Pas tant que le passé de la jeune femme s'interposerait entre eux.

"Seulement si elle me le demande...Et si je dois l'attendre, je l'attendrai." ajouta-t-il pour faire comprendre à Bard qu'aucune influence extérieure ne saurait briser ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Il ne pouvait plus qu'espérer qu'au milieu de sa souffrance, Isabelle se souvienne de ce qu'il lui avait promis.

Bard inclina la tête, respectant sa décision.

"A voir votre tête, on ne dirait pas, mais, il me semble que vous êtes un type bien. Ce qui ne m'empêchera pas de vous fracasser la tête si vous venez à lui faire le moindre mal."

"Pourtant ce Thandruil vous a échappé..."

Thorin regretta ses mots au moment même où il les prononça.

"Il est pire qu'une anguille. Dès qu'on croit le tenir, il s'échappe. Croyez-moi si j'avais pu le tenir, cela aurait fait une belle lurette que je lui aurais refait le portrait." grogna l'agriculteur.

Au son de sa voix, Thorin comprit qu'il ne fanfaronnait pas. bard devait être passablement énervé que Thandruil s'échappe à chaque fois. Et le sculpteur n'avait aucune envie que cette frustration retombe sur lui.

"Je connais quelques techniques de placage des All Blacks, si ça vous intéresse."

"Ça fait mal ?" s'enquit faussement innocent Bard

Le sujet épineux s'éloignait de la discussion. Thorin respirait plus librement.

"Tout dépend de la carrure de la personne qui est plaquée..."

"C'est une grande asperge;"

"Il y a un risque qu'il passe quelque temps à l'hosto."

"Parfait. J'ai bien envie de me mettre au sport. Le rugby, c'est pas mal non ?"

Pendant quelques instants un silence complice les entoura avant qu'ils ne partagent un éclat de rire fédérateur.

Au moment où ils arrivaient devant l'hôtel, une voiture passa devant eux à toute allure, manquant de les renverser. Éblouis par les pleins phares du véhicule, ils ne purent voir ni le conducteur, ni la plaque d'immatriculation. Arwen et Ingrid sortirent précipitamment et coururent jusqu'à eux, leurs traits étaient déformés par la panique.

"Vous avez pu relever son numéro ?" cria Arwen

"Pas eu le temps. Pourquoi ?" s'inquiéta immédiatement Bard

Avant même que les deux jeunes femmes ne commencent à parler, Thorin avait compris.

"Isabelle a été enlevée. Thandruil lui a tendu un piège."informa Ingrid, ses yeux étaient noyés de peur.

**Moi sadique ? Jamais! ^^**


	19. Le rouge et le noir

Chapitre XIX  
"Your soul is holding me and telling me that  
"everything is fine  
But I wish I was dead  
Lana Del Rey Dark Paradise

Le ronronnement d'un moteur réveilla isabelle. Elle cligna des yeux. La lumière provoqua une véritable explosion de douleur dans sa tête. Elle aurait voulu gémir de protestation. Un secret instinct de conservation l'en empêcha. De nouveau, elle ouvrit un oeil. Ce simple mouvement élança tous les muscles de son visage. Elle se rendit compte que sa respiration était gênée et son nez lui faisait terriblement mal. Du coin de l'oeil, elle essaya de reconnaître où elle se trouvait. Il y avait de la moquette grise au sol. L'espace était confiné. Elle était allongée, le corps calé entre des sièges avant et arrière de voiture. Cela expliquait le bruit de moteur et les secousses. Maintenant, restait à savoir pourquoi elle était allongée dans une voiture en marche alors qu'elle ne se souvenait pas d'être montée dans un véhicule. Elle se rendit compte alors que ses mains étaient entravées par une corde. Alors lui revint avec une clarté douloureuse les événements de la veille au soir! Thandruil l'avait retrouvée ! Et il ne s'était pas contenté de cela visiblement./p  
Isabelle sentit son souffle s'accélérer à l'idée qu'elle était aux mains de ce malade. Dans le siège devant elle, la personne bougea. Aussitôt, Isabelle referma les yeux pour continuer de faire croire à son ravisseur qu'elle était toujours inconsciente. le silence dans l'habitacle était étouffant. La route n'était pas goudronnée: il l'éloignait des habitations pour dieu seul sait quelle raison. Isabelle refusa d'envisager le pire parce que sinon elle savait qu'elle cèderait à la panique et ses chances de survie s'en retrouveraient amoindries. Discrètement, elle tâta le noeud qui maintenait ses mains attachées. Non, mais il était sérieux ? Un simple double-noeud ? Il était certes serré mais rien qui ne fut impossible à défaire. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse.

Que pouvait-elle faire les mains libres ? Etrangler Thandruil ?Il était tout de même plus fort qu'elle et si elle faisait cela, elle risquait l'accident de voiture. Elle écarta cette option et reprit son observation de l'habitacle. Thandruil avait une vieille peugeot 307. Avec des verrous manuels à l'arrière comme à l'avant. Sa porte était bien entendue fermée mais elle pourrait, avec la plus grande discrétion relever le verrou. Rester à espérer que ce malade n'avait pas remis la protection enfant. Mais elle n'avait d'autre choix que d'essayer.

Elle commença donc à défaire le noeud. Une fois les mains libres, elle attendit le prochain cahot et la prochaine secousse pour rapprocher son bras gauche de sa tête sans que le conducteur ne s'en rende compte. Son coeur battait la chamade et elle s'étonnait qu'il ne l'entende pas, qu'il ne réagisse pas. Elle était terrifiée à l'idée qu'il remarque quelque chose. A chaque secousse, elle en profitait pour préparer son corps à bondir hors de l'habitacle en repliant peu à peu ses jambes. Elle posa ses doigts sur la poignée. Sans réfléchir, elle la tira. La porte s'ouvrit difficilement à cause de la poussée du vent. Mais elle la repoussa un bon coup à l'aide de ses bras et elle s'éjecta du véhicule en marche.

Le choc avec le sol fut rude. Ses poumons se vidèrent de leur air, l'empêchant de crier quand elle dévala une pente rocheuse à toute allure. Son corps n'était plus qu'une immense douleur. Chaque pierre, caque arbuste, chaque racine était une souffrance vive, un couteau qu'on lui enfonçait dans les chairs. Mais tout cela valait mieux que Thandruil et sa folie. Criait-elle ? Elle n'aurait su le dire. Le monde n'était plus qu'un tourbillon de couleurs qui lui donnaient la nausée. Tout s'arrêta net grâce à un buisson épineux qui mit fin à sa descente en lacérant cruellement sa peau. A bout de souffle, meurtrie, les bras et les jambes en sang. isabelle rampa tout de même lentement vers la protection provisoire qu'offrait le fourré auquel appartenait le buisson. Elle espéra seulement que ses mouvements ne gêneraient pas une vipère ou une araignée-violoncelliste qui auraient tôt fait de mettre fin à son évasion. A travers les pulsations de douleur qui provenaient de son épaule, Isabelle perçut clairement le bruit d'un moteur qu'on arrête et une portière s'ouvrir puis être refermée. La douleur était terrible mais la peur était un puissant anesthésiant. Elle ne pouvait pas rester là. Il allait la trouver. Elle continua de ramper jusqu'à un olivier sauvage à demi étouffé par d'autres plantes. Tremblante, elle s'accrocha aux noeuds de ses branches et, en s'appuyant sur son bras intact, elle parvint à se redresser. Ses jambes étaient tremblantes, ses genoux écorchés profondément l'élançaient de même que sa cheville droite, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle fit un premier pas, faillit perdre l'équilibre et se rattrapa in extrémis à une branche de l'arbre. Sa vision était trouble mais du coin de l'oeil, elle avisa une longue branche à terre qui semblait assez solide pour supporter son poids. Elle se pencha précautionneusement pour ne pas accentuer son malaise et la récupéra. Aidée de cette béquille improvisée, elle s'empressa de s'éloigner de sa cachette qui devenait moins sûre de seconde en seconde. Après son évasion spectaculaire, elle ne doutait pas que Thandruil la tuerait s'il la récupérait. Mais il n'avait pas son avantage: Isabelle connaissait le maquis. Trouvant quelques petites pierres plates, elle les ramassa pour lutter contre la soif. Une chance qu'elle ait lu lema Gloire de mon père /emplus jeune. Marcel perdu dans le maquis était son passage favori. C'était encore l'aube. Il n'avait pas dû faire beaucoup de chemin, surtout sur une route de campagne. Elle ne devait pas être très loin du village. mais elle était mal en point sur un terrain hostile. Il aurait vite fait de la rattraper si elle tournait en rond et ne trouvait pas un endroit où se cacher.  
"ISABELLE !"  
Il n'appelait pas. Il rugissait. la colère contenue dans sa voix lui promettait une torture lente et douloureuse. Mais cette voix n'était pas aussi proche qu'elle l'aurait crue. Elle poursuivit son chemin, la douleur dans ses jambes de nouveau oubliée, chassée par la terreur. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la retrouve. Il ne devait pas la retrouver.  
Le galet dans sa bouche offrait une bienfaisante fraîcheur. Elle en avait terriblement besoin. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger son bras gauche tant son épaule avait gonflée. Sa tête lui donnait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser. La lumière était douloureuse pour ses yeux secs, mais elle n'abandonnait pas. Elle reconnut un couple de cyprès sauvages qu'elle avait peint un mois auparavant. Elle se rapprochait de la chapelle...Son énergie se trouva renouvelée par cette découverte. A la chapelle, elle pourrait se reposer, avant de retourner au village, se cacher pour...  
"Isabelle...tu n'es plus loin. C'est gentil à toi de me laisser des indices."  
Comment avait-il pu la retrouver aussi vite ? Des indices ? Quels indices ?  
Isabelle avisa ses vêtements en lambeaux et sa peau marquées d'estafilades plus ou moins profondes qui saignaient. Pas étonnant qu'il ait pu la retrouver...Il serait bientôt là et elle n'avait plus d'énergie. La peur, de moteur, devenait maintenant paralysie. Il lui fallait une idée, une idée...et vite...Elle claudiqua jusqu'au buisson en face d'elle et brisa des branches pour faire croire à son passage. Elle entendait Thandruil qui se rapprochait à grande vitesse, bien qu'il fut ralenti par la verdure. Puisant dans ses dernières forces, elle vint se cacher à l'intérieur de l'église. L'atmosphère n'était plus la même, souillée par la peur, mais quand ses yeux se posèrent sur la statue que Thorin avait nettoyée, le souvenir de leur soirée l'aida à retrouver son calme et à maintenir la peur à l'écart pour un moment. Elle ramassa une grosse pierre et se tint prête à frapper. cette fois-ci, elle n'hésiterait pas. Non, elle n'attendait même que cela. Il allait crier comme un porc qu'on égorgerait. il allait enfin payer pour ces mois vécus dans la peur. Il lui devait cela.  
"Oh...ma pauvre Isabelle...tu crois vraiment pouvoir me berner aussi facilement. Tu n'as aucune imagination. Tu devrais pourtant savoir que je finis toujours par te retrouver." se moqua Thandruil.  
Elle tremble de dégoût et de rage. A cause de lui, sa retraite et ses souvenirs étaient souillés. Il allait lui payer, se répéta-t-elle. Sa prise se raffermit sur sa pierre tandis qu'elle se préparait à frapper. Tout son esprit n'était rempli que de cette pensée. Il fallait frapper au moment même où il rentrerait, ne pas lui laisser l'avantage de sa force. Elle ne bougeait pas, écoutant attentivement le bruit de ses pas qui se rapprochaient de sa cachette. Son ombre apparut dans l'allée centrale. Tout se jouerait à la seconde près. Ses pieds apparurent dans son champ de vision. Isabelle prit appui sur sa bonne jambe et bondit au moment ou Thandruil apparut. Elle s'agrippa à son cou mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu l'assommer, il avait de nouveau attraper son bras et cherchait à lui faire lâcher prise. Il était fort, ses doigts meurtrissaient sa chair déjà endolorie. Isabelle refusait de céder malgré la douleur.  
"Tu vas me le payer, garce."réussit-il à prononcer bien qu'elle l'étouffa à moitié dans l'étau de ses bras.  
Thandruil la cogna brusquement contre le mur. Isabelle hurla de douleur et sous le choc, elle le relâcha pour tomber à terre. Son épaule malmenée écrit un craquement de mauvais augure qui la fit se mordre la langue. Un goût de sang se répandit dans sa bouche. la sueur dégoulinait le long de son dos et de ses tempes. Mais elle devait continuer de lutter. Thandruil avait ramassé la pierre qu'elle avait lâchée et se rapprocha d'elle.  
"Tu es une ingrate, Isabelle. J'aurais tout donné pour toi et voilà comment tu me remercies. Il serait peut-être temps que tu apprennes à être reconnaissante."  
Avec peine, Isabelle rampait pour s'éloigner de son ex. Mais ce dernier ne se pressait pas pour la rejoindre. Il avançait tranquillement, s'arrêtant pour ramasser la branche qu'elle avait abandonné la fit tourner négligemment dans sa main. isabelle et lui savait qu'elle n'avait aucune échappatoire. La jeune femme regardait autour d'elle mais elle connaissait les lieux: l'entrée était la seule sortie. Elle n'avait pas d'ailes pour s'envoler par la croisée et à moins de se changer en Hulk pour ouvrir le mur...Ouvrir le mur...Qu'est-ce que Thorin avait dit hier soir ? Le mur derrière l'autel n'en avait plus pour longtemps! Et qu'arriverait-il s'il était percuté par quelque chose de lourd ?  
"Tu n'as plus rien à dire, bizarrement." se moqua de nouveau Thandruil  
Il fut cependant surpris de la voir se relever avec peine. Il rit de l'entendre crier de douleur et ahaner. Comment avait-elle pu croire qu'elle pouvait le quitter ainsi ? Elle avait piétiné tout ce qu'il avait construit pour elle. Elle n'était rien sans lui.  
Tant bien que mal, Isabelle recula vers le mur, sous le sourire moqueur de Thandruill. Elle ne pensait pas à ce qu'elle risquait. Elle ne pensait plus. Son seul souhait était que tout cela finisse enfin. Alors, malgré la douleur, malgré la peur, elle continua.  
Thorin avait raison: le mur tenait on ne savait par quel miracle. Entre les pierres, des arbres avaient poussé, les soulevant, brisant leurs joints. Elle posa ses mains sur les branches.  
"Cesse de faire n'importe quoi, Isabelle. Tu as vu où ça te mène. Rentre avec moi, tu iras mieux. Et puis, tu éviteras de sortir à l'avenir. De toute manière, avec les enfants et la maison, tu n'auras pas le temps pour ça."  
Thandruil était prêt à utiliser sa pierre pour la contraindre si elle n'entendait pas raison.  
"Parle à mon cul, Thandruil. Ma tête est malade. mais avec ta sale gueule, c'est compréhensible. Au fait, c'est ici même que j'ai couché avec ce gars dont je t'ai parlé." le provoqua-t-elle de nouveau  
Thandruil était quelqu'un de froid sauf quand il s'agissait d'elle-même. Il avait toujours été trop passionné, trop exalté avec elle, multipliant mots doux et compliments qui avaient rapidement mis Isabelle mal à l'aise. car cela sonnait de trop, cela sonnait faux. Sa passion l'avait rendu aussi terriblement jaloux.  
"Tu vois, c'est justement sur cet autel qu'il m'a prise. Si tu m'avais entendue crier de plaisir..."continua-t-elle en se forçant à sourire quand elle était pourtant terrifiée.  
"Comment as-tu osé te souiller ainsi ? Tu es tombée bien bas. Nous allons devoir revoir ensemble ta conduite."  
"Revoir ma conduite ? La bonne blague. Plutôt crevée que te laisser diriger de nouveau ma vie. Je ne reviendrai pas avec toi. Laisse-moi partir et tout s'arrêtera là."  
"Te laisser partir...Te laisser partir ! Mais tu es un monstre. Tu te rends compte du mal que tu me fais en disant de pareilles choses ?"  
"Tu peux arrêter de souffrir si tu m'oublies Thandruill." tenta Isabelle "Tu peux arrêter cette souffrance en m'abandonnant."  
"Je t'aime, Isabelle. je t'aime tellement, si tu savais. Mais chacun de tes actes ne m'a causé que de la peine. Je t'aime au point de te haïr. Je souffre à chaque fois que tu me déçois." hurla-t-il en lui lançant sa pierre à la figure.  
"Isabelle se baissa à temps, tirant avec elle les branches. Cette traction couplée au choc de la pierre fit tomber des morceaux du mur. Dans une réaction en chaîne, le mur lui-même s'effondra dans un nuage de poussière et un grondement de tonnerre. privée de pression, les arches tombèrent à leur tour entraînant dans leur chute les colonnes. Le bruit résonna sur des kilomètres et on pouvait voir dans la vallée un épais brouillard dû à la poussière des siècles. La ruine n'était plus qu'un tas de pierres grises. Quelques colonnes tenaces se dressaient encore vers le ciel.  
C'en était fini de ce lieu et de ses souvenirs.  
Quant à Isabelle et Thandruil, nulle trace.

Ouf, j'aurai réussi à poster ce chapitre avant la fin du week-end. désolé pour l'attente. J'ai une inspection dans quelques jours, plus de grosses réunions mercredi et jeudi, sans compter les corrections de copies. J'ai fait aussi vite que possible.  
Gros chapitre n'est-ce pas ? Je vous rassure ce n'est pas encore fini: il me reste encore quatre chapitre à finir ainsi qu'un épilogue. Alors vous en avez encore pour un moment de tensions.


	20. Le val sans retour

**Hello**

**Désolé pour dimanche dernier, j'étais super en retard pour avancer mes cours (d'ailleurs je le suis toujours à cause des copies. Quelle idée, j'ai eu de donner mes évaluations quasiment toutes en même temps. U_U)**

**Voilà donc la suite. J'essayerai de poster deux chapitres aujourd'hui si je peux.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre XX**

_**Prends ma main**_

_**Promets-moi que tout ira bien**_

**Indila ****_Love Story_**

"Isabelle Deleau, vingt-cinq ans, un mètre soixante-quinze, cheveux châtain courts et bouclés, yeux bleus, a disparu dans la nuit du vingt-cinq juillet, enlevée dans une Peugeot 306 couleur vert bouteille. Si vous avez des informations, contactez-le..."

Cette annonce résonnait en boucle à la radio et à la télévision depuis de longues heures. Elle rendait l'atmosphère à l'hôtel pesante et électrique. Bilbo Sacquet, complètement sonné, s'était retiré dans son office, ne voulant pas être dérangé. Sa soeur lui avait demandé de veiller sur sa fille et il avait échoué. Isabelle était maintenant en danger. Quant à ses amies, Arwen et Tauriel voulaient organiser une battue, un appel à témoin, n'importe quoi qui pourrait leur donner l'impression d'être utile et chasser la peur et l'imagination. Eowyn était donc partie se renseigner auprès de la cellule de la gendarmerie, avec Bard.

Smaug, la pauvre bête, avait complètement été oublié dans la cour de l'hôtel où il aboyait furieusement avant de courir et de gratter avec insistance la porte de secours. _On s'en était pris à sa maîtresse._ Il le savait, il le sentait. _Sa maîtresse avait besoin de lui et les bipèdes ne lui ouvraient pas_. Il pleura de nouveau, espérant que cette tactique marcherait. _Sa maîtresse finissait toujours par céder, elle. _

Brusquement, la porte s'ouvrit. Il renifla l'odeur qui lui parvenait. C'était le bipède que sa maîtresse avait choisi, celui qui sentait bon et qui était l'Alpha qu'il fallait. Le bipède s'accroupit et tendit sa patte avant. Smaug s'approcha et renifla de nouveau le mâle. ce dernier leva la main vers lui. le chien ne grogna pas: l'autre l'aurait frappé dès qu'il l'aurait pu. Smaug savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance dans ce bipède.

Thorin caressa l'animal qui devait être aussi perdu que lui. Il bouillonnait de colère. Il aurait voulu hurler de rage, briser quelque chose. Il rageait de se sentir inutile, condamné à attendre le pire, car il se doutait qu'il n'y aurait que cette option.

Smaug chercha à lui échapper, aboyant de plus belle et s'ébrouant. Thorin décida brusquement de l'emmener avec lui et de sortir marcher. il n'en pouvait plus de tourner en rond. Il avait besoin d'air et il savait où aller.

"Viens-la mon beau."

Cela faisait une journée qu'Isabelle avait disparu. Et chaque heure qui passait réduisait les chances de la retrouver vivante.

Il ne voulait pas y penser. Il ne voulait pas envisager cette option. In n'imaginait pas que l'artiste pouvait disparaître de sa vie.

Il attrapa la laisse du chien, posée sur le comptoir, qu'il attacha au collier de cuir rouge du braque noir puis il sortit après avoir rangé son smartphone dans sa poche. Il espérait autant qu'il redoutait qu'on lui donne des nouvelles.

_Où pouvait-il aller pour trouver le calme qui lui faisait défaut ?_

Le village, si petit, était en pleine effervescence et tout ne ferait que le ramener à sa peur qu'il voulait fuir. Il avait besoin d'air et de solitude. il ne voulait pas parler, encore moins à sa famille hormis peut-être Frérin...

Avant qu'il ne puisse réfléchir davantage, il envoya un SMS à son frère pour lui demander de l'accompagner.

Il n'eut pas longtemps à l'attendre: le pas lourd mais rapide de son frère qui bien que plus jeune et plus petit de carrure était plus musclé (_un comble quand on travaillait dans un bureau alors que votre frère était un manuel._). Frérin avait attendu que son frère vienne à lui. C'était ainsi qu'ils fonctionnaient. C'était aussi pour cette raison que Frérin servait beaucoup de médiateur entre Thorin et leur père, parce que Thorin n'avait jamais aimé être brusqué et parce que cela, Thraïn ne l'avait jamais vraiment compris.

Son cadet blond l'observa une minute. Thorin savait à quoi il devait ressembler à cet instant: à une loque. Comme après sa rupture. Mais Frérin eut le bon goût de ne rien dire.

"On va marcher." se contenta de le prévenir son aîné.

Frérin, qui n'était pas vraiment fan de la campagne, ne se plaignit pourtant pas. Au contraire, il alla juste récupérer deux chapeaux de paille et deux bouteilles d'eau dans un petit réfrigérateur mis à disposition des clients. Il tendit le tout à son frère.

"J'en ai pour une minute. je ne pense pas que crapahuter avec des espadrilles soit vraiment indiqué." déclara-t-il en remontant l'escalier.

Smaug sembla s'agacer de ce retard cr il s'agita de nouveau en tirant sur sa laisse et en gémissant. Thorin caressa la tête du chien dans une vaine tentative de le calmer. Il était lui-m^me trop inquiet pour pouvoir apaiser qui que ce soit. Chaque minute qui s'écoulait sans savoir était une torture. Frérin réapparut rapidement, laçant en même temps ses chaussures de randonnée au risque de se rompre le cou. Il se redressa et rejoignit Thorin.

Smaug s'élança vivement dans la rue tirant Thorin qui, malgré toute sa force, avait du mal à le retenir.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ce chien ?" s'étonna Frérin

"Il est comme ça depuis que je lui ai fait quitter la cour arrière."

Le chien pleurait et aboyait de plus en plus. Il donnait l'impression de sentir quelque chose. Cette idée fit rapidement son chemin dans l'esprit des deux frères.

"Trouve-la, Smaug." ordonna Thorin en libérant le chien de sa laisse.

L'animal s'élança brusquement, détalant comme un lévrier sur un champ de course. Thorin et Frérin s'empressèrent de le suivre pour ne pas le perdre de vue.

Smaug les fit quitter le village. Quand il disparaissait, ils le retrouvaient en train de les attendre sur le bord de la route. Il les guidait de ses aboiements.

Ils s'éloignèrent rapidement des routes nationales pour s'engager sur un sentier rocailleux. Les cailloux traitres glissaient sous leurs pieds et les racines menaçaient de les faire tomber à tout moment. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, Thorin commença à reconnaître le chemin qu'ils arpentaient.

"La chapelle !" comprit-il en accélérant le pas et en distançant son frère.

"Quoi? Tu vas où?" cria Frérin en essayant de le suivre"Thorin!"

Mais son frère ne lui répondit pas. Soupirant le jeune homme blond s'empressa de le suivre pour ne pas le laisser seul et surtout pour pouvoir se retrouver.

Le chemin fut un supplice pour lui. Il fut griffé, fouetté par les branches, piqué par des plantes ou des insectes. Il fut rapidement en nage. _Non, mais quelle idée d'aller ce perdre dans cette cambrousse ! Comment l'artiste avait-elle pu attérir dans cet endroit ? _Quand il émergea des fourrés en se repérant aux aboiements du braque, il récupéra son frère en panique.

"Appelle des secours ! Isabelle est là-dessous !" cria-t-il en retournant vers un tas de gravas.

Frérin ne discuta pas l'ordre de son frère et ouvrit immédiatement son portable. l'agitation du chien et de son frère le poussait à croire lui aussi que quelqu'un se trouvait sous les décombres. Tandis que Frérin faisait ce qu'il lui avait demandé, Thorin s'empressa de rechercher des traces d'Isabelle. L'église aurait pu encore tenir pendant un certain temps. Il avait fallu une bonne secousse qui aurait fait s'écrouler le mur porteur. La région n'était pas sismique. cela signifiait donc que cette secousse était une perturbation qu'il pouvait aisément attribuer à une visite humaine...Isabelle...

Son esprit s'emballa: Isabelle était peut-être morte.


	21. Voyage au bout de la nuit

**Bonjour!**

**Voilà un tout nouveau chapitre écrit hier rien que pour vous. Je dois vous avouer que certains passages m'ont particulièrement déprimé quand je les ai écrits. Et puis, on se rapproche aussi de la fin. Alors autant je suis soulagée de mener enfin cette histoire à son terme, autant ça me rend triste. Donc ne vous étonnez pas de lire un chapitre relativement plus plat que les autres car il est plus axé sur les sentiments de mes personnages.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 21**

_**Même dans les moments les plus sombres,**_

_**il suffit de se souvenir d'allumer la lumière.**_

**Albus Dumbledor**

Sa tête lui tournait. L'air lui parvenait raréfié et saturé de poussière. Les sons semblaient comme étouffé dans de la ouate. Puis ce fut la douleur.

Intense, puissante.

Elle l'engloutissait comme un raz-de-marée. Sa gorge sèche et irritée l'empêcha de crier, de même que l'espace réduit l'empêchait de respirer normalement.

Isabelle papillonna des yeux en reprenant conscience. Elle ne voyait rien.

Puis sa vision s'ajusta. Affaiblie, elle resta immobile et se contenta d'observer son environnement. L'autel et une colonne tombée dessus lui avaient sauvé la vie en lui évitant de se faire ensevelir sous les pierres. Cependant, sa jambe gauche était écrasée par une lourde pierre. D'où la douleur qui irradiait tout son être. Elle lui coupait la circulation depuis certainement un bout de temps. Il fallait qu'elle la repousse avant de souffrir d'une embolie. Mais elle ignorait depuis combien de temps elle était dans cet état. Si elle enlevait comme ça la pierre, le sang saturé de carbone repartirait au coeur et elle savait que cela pouvait la tuer. Toujours sonnée mais plus alerte, elle déboucla sa ceinture ornementale pour s'en faire un garrot qu'elle serra fort. Puis, elle poussa la pierre.

La douleur s'en trouva démultipliée et elle hurla, brisant un peu plus sa voix casée. L'os, sans contexte, était en miettes. Une chance qu'il ne soit pas sorti.

Ses pensées se figèrent soudainement. la peur revint, pétrifiant chaque muscle de son corps: Thandruil était devant elle.

Puis elle réalisa qu'elle était sa situation : son ancien compagnon était à-demi enseveli sous les gravats et du sang souillait largement ses cheveux blonds. Elle se traîna difficilement jusqu'à lui.

_Pourvu que...pourvu que..._

Elle n'osait pas formuler son souhait car elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle souhaitait.

Timidement, elle hésita avant de toucher le front du jeune homme. Il n'offrit aucune réaction. Elle secoua son épaule. Toujours rien. Finalement, elle le frappa violemment à l'épaule. Elle posa sa main sur son cou.

Aucun pouls ne lui parvint.

_Était-ce seulement possible que tout fut enfin terminé ?_

La vague de soulagement qui l'envahit fut si violente qu'elle suscita chez elle une immense colère qu'aucune barrière mentale ou physique ne put retenir. Elle ne chercha pas à lutter. Peu lui importait la douleur, elle hurla et frappa sans discontinuer le cadavre. Quand ses poings meurtris ne lui suffirent plus, elle utilisa une pierre, frappant encore et encore, partout où elle le pouvait. A ses hurlements de rage se mêlaient maintenant le bruit des os se brisant et celui spongieux de la chair écrasée.

La pierre retomba dans un bruit mat. La poussière couvrant le sol se teinta d'incarnat. Le visage de Thandruil n'en était plus un. Et, lorsque la colère retomba, Isabelle prit conscience des outrages qu'elle avait faits au cadavre.

Les larmes dévalèrent ses joues salies par la poussière et le sang qui avait giclé.

_Thandruil avait gagné: il l'avait brisée, changée en monstre. Car qui d'autre pouvait trouver réconfort et satisfaction dans le fait de frapper jusqu'à défigurer un mort ?_

Ses sanglots s'amplifièrent, devenant presque hystériques. Elle n'était plus rien. Elle n'était qu'une meurtrière. Elle n'était même pas digne de pitié, car elle avait privé un mort de son repos et de sa paix...

Mais au milieu de ses pesées sordides se glissa le souvenir de Thorin, comme une étoile au fond de la nuit noire. _Thorin, son visage, sa voix..._tout ce qui le caractérisait emplit son esprit, repoussant l'impression de froid qui s'emparait d'elle. Ce souvenir l'enveloppa comme une couverture chaude. Il avait su la voir tel qu'elle était vraiment. Il lui avait montré comment se révéler dans l'amour, comment être elle-même. Plus que la peinture, plus que le dessin, il était le médium qui l'avait amenée à se connaître plus que tout autre chose en vingt-trois ans. Il était son initiateur, son guide.

_Il était sa Béatrice et il l'aidait à revenir à la lumière._

Comme une enfant perdue, elle se replia sur elle-même et entre deux sanglots, elle prononçait son nom pour ne pas sombrer totalement. Elle avait même parfois la fugace impression qu'il lui répondait. Mais ce n'était qu'une chimère, douce et réconfortante, un signe précurseur de la folie qui allait enfin la cueillir. Elle le savait. Elle s'était libérée, mais trop tard. On ne pouvait plus rien pour elle. Thandruil avait gagné. Thandruil avait fait d'elle une coquille vide, brisée, maudite par le sang qui souillait ses mains. Et jamais plus, Thorin ne pourrait ou ne voudrait la toucher.

_Thorin...Thorin...Son tout mais désormais son rien._

Et il lui semblait toujours qu'il l'appelait. Mais ce n'était pas Thorin. _Thorin était loin d'elle, hors d'atteinte._

Pourtant, elle voyait bien comme un rayon de soleil qui parvenait à s'infiltrer par le interstices des pierres. Elle leva doucement sa main salie vers lui autant pour sentir sa chaleur que pour s'en cacher.

Ses oreilles distinguèrent des aboiements, des aboiements quelle aurait reconnu entre cent.

"Smaug..." croassa-t-elle d'une voix aphone

Les aboiements s'intensifièrent comme en réponse. La jeune femme tenta d'humecter ses lèvres meurtries et craquelées en vain. Elle essaya de siffler mais ne parvint à rien.

"Smaug." appela-t-elle de nouveau sans que sa voix ne s'éleva beaucoup.

Il y eut un temps de silence.

_Son chien lui-même aurait-il décider de l'abandonner ? Thandruil devait-il obtenir gain de cause et devrait-elle l'accompagner dans son dernier repos comme jadis devait le faire les concubines et les esclaves des pharaons ?_

En désespoir de cause, elle reprit son arme pour taper contre le pilier de l'autel pour se faire entendre. Trois coups espacés, trois coups rapprochés, trois coups espacés. _Un S.O.S en provenance de l'enfer._

"Isabelle !"

_C'était lui! Thorin était là, vraiment là._

Elle entendit d'autres pas au-dessus d'elle. Il n'était pas seul. Elle allait s'en sortir. Mais son espoir fut écrasée, balayée comme un fétu de paille lorsque ses yeux se posèrent de nouveau sur le visage de Thandruil. Ses espoirs étaient vains et trompeurs. Elle n'allait pas s'en sortir. _Elle serait châtiée._

Elle laissa de nouveau tomber la pierre. Jamais elle ne quitterait les ténèbres dans lesquelles elle était tombée. Elle devrait payer pour la mort de Thandruil. _Le sans appelle le sang._

"Isabelle !" cria de nouveau Thorin

La jeune femme leva lentement les yeux vers le ciel, une dernière fois. Sa main tâtonna sur le sol à la recherche d'un éclat de pierre tranchante. Au moment où ses doigts se refermaient sur ce qu'elle cherchait, une ouverture assez large pour permettre à une personne de la rejoindre en rampant se forma dans un nuage de poussière. Toussant et aveuglée, elle touna la tête pour échapper à l'agression lumineuse. Se faisant, sa tête la lança douloureusement. La migraine explosa derrière ses paupières closes. Un gémissement de souffrance lui échappa.

Ce fut un contact doux et aérien mais cependant intolérablement douloureux qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux.

Thorin était là, le regard noyé de peur et de soulagement, ses longs cheveux blanchis par la poussière. _Il était là. C'était suffisant._

"Isabelle..." soupira le sculpteur

"Thandruil est...il est..." déclara-t-elle péniblement en regardant le cadavre.

Thorin jeta un coup d'oeil derrière lui. Il dut retenir un haut-le-cœur à la vue du visage écrasé et sanguinolent du cadavre. Il remarqua près d'Isabelle une pierre couverte de sang puis ses mains luisantes d'écarlate. Il eut peur pour la jeune femme. Si elle avait tué son ancien compagnon, la justice ne serai pas clémente avec elle. Mais son amante ne pouvait pas subir un tel châtiment. _Pas dans son état, _pensa-t-il en voyant sa jambe en sang et le garot de fortune qu'elle s'était fait. Rapidement, il enleva son polo pour endiguer l'hémorragie et renforcer son travail. Il prit ses mains dans les siennes et il l'obligea à la regarder. Il devait faire vite. Elle posa un regard hagard sur lui. _Seigneur qu'elle était pâle !_

"Isa! Ecoute-moi. Je vais te poser quelques questions. Sois sincère. D'accord ?" lui demanda-t-il avec gentillesse

Isabelle acquiesça. Elle devait se faire violence pour écouter ce que lui disait Thorin alors que tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était dormir et ne plus se réveiller.

"Comment lui as-tu échapper ?"

"Sauté de la voiture."

Thorin sentit sa respiration se bloquer un instant avant qu'elle ne se libère. Elle avait failli mourir deux fois déjà !

"Comment êtes-vous arrivés ici ?"

"M'a suivie...J'ai reconnu l'endroit. je me suis cachée mais il m'a retrouvée. On s'est battu...Je lui ai échappé, je crois...Et puis...et puis...Tu m'avais dit que le mur du fond n'en avait plus pour longtemps. je voulais tellement que ça s'arrête...Il m'a lancé une pierre. D'un seul coup, tout s'est effondré. Quand je me suis réveillée, il était...il était déjà comme ça. Je ne sais pas ce qui 'a pris mais quand j'ai compris que c'était terminé...je suis devenue comme enragée. Et je l'ai frappé, je l'ai frappé...Thorin...je ne vaux pas mieux que lui." pleura-t-elle

Thorin caressa doucement ses cheveux sales pour la réconforter et la rassurer.

"Tu n'es coupable de rien, Isa. C'est toi la victime. Il s'est tué tout seul, chérie. C'est terminée maintenant..."

"Je vais être condamnée !" hoqueta-t-elle "Il aurait peut-être pu s'en sortir si je n'avais pas..."

"Isabelle! C'était un accident. De plus, il t'avait enlevée et avait mis d'autres personnes en danger. Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Tu ne seras pas inquiétée. Ecoute-moi: si tu as peur qu'on t'accuse de ce que tu as fait à son cadavre, rassure-toi. Une fois que nous aurons quitté les lieux, les dernières pierres qui nous protègent vont s'écrouler. Il ne...restera plus rien de lui qu'on..."

Il fut coupé.

"Thorin ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Grouille toi!" cria une voix à l'extérieur

"Tout peut s'effondrer à tout moment !" ajouta une autre

"On arrive."répondit-il en regardant vers l'ouverture

Isabelle, toujours sous le choc, ne quitta pas son visage des yeux. A cet instant, elle sut.

"Tu peux bouger ?" lui demanda le sculpteur en se tournant de nouveau vers elle.

"Je t'aime." répondit-elle

Thorin se tut et écarquilla les yeux, surpris. Puis une profonde vague d'amour et de bonheur le submergea malgré l'endroit, le moment et les risques. Avec douceur, il embrassa la jeune femme qui lui répondit.

"Retournons à l'air libre et à la lumière." déclara-t-il

Il aida la jeune femme qui ne pouvait plus marcher ou se tenir debout à se trainer jusqu'à l'ouverture.

"Le boyau n'est pas large mais il n'est pas très long non plus. Tu vas ramper jusqu'à temps que tes bras sortent dehors. Mon frère nous attends avec les sauveteurs. Ils vont te sortir de là." lui expliqua-t-il calmement en l'empêchant de regarder à nouveau le cadavre de Thandruil. "Tout va bien se passer."

Isabelle ne répondit pas. A la place, elle l'embrassa violemment. Thorin n'eut pas le coeur de mettre fin à ce baiser. Bien au contraire, il l'approfondit. Leurs langues se retrouvaient avec joie, dansant avec férocité. Ils n'avaient été séparés que quelques heures mais il leur semblait que des années s'étaient écoulées depuis. Cette séparation aurait bien pu les tuer tous les deux. Leur baiser ne cessa que lorsque leurs poumons crièrent grâce. Ils ne devaient plus perdre de temps, pas avec la plaie d'Isabelle qui continuait de saigner abondamment. Thorin aida sa compagne à s'installer dans le passage.

La panique faillit s'emparer d'Isabelle quand elle se retrouva allongée dans ce conduit qui l'obligeait à ramper pour avancer. Ses épaules frottaient contre la pierre et ses mains étaient les seules parties de son corps en contact avec un air plus frais. Son champs de vision se réduisait à la roche. Chaque respiration lui amenait un peu plus de poussière dans les bronches et il lui semblait qu'il lui fallait lutter pour respirer. Sa poitrine était écrasée contre les parois minérales. Puis elle sentit qu'on attrapait ses mains et qu'on commençait à la tirer. La souffrance explosa dans tout son corps quand sa jambe brisée entra en contact avec la pierre et fut trainée. Son hurlement de douleur glaça ses sauveteurs qui poursuivirent pourtant vaillamment leur devoir. Alors que son corps émergeait enfin des ruines, Isabelle ne put en supporter davantage. Pour elle, le monde s'effaça dans un fondu au noir.

Après le passage de la jeune femme, des éclats de pierre commencèrent à tomber dans l'espace clos où se trouvait encore Thorin. Jamais ils n'auraient le temps de sortir d'ici le corps de l'ex d'Isabelle. c'était mieux ainsi. Pris de colère contre cet homme qui aurait réussi jusqu'au bout à briser la jeune femme, il voulut donner un coup de pied dans son visage explosé. Il se retint cependant. Thandruil n'avait pas gagné, _non_. Au contraire, il avait tout perdu. Isabelle se reconstruirait. Il serait là pour y veiller. La jeune femme ne vivrait pas dans la culpabilité après avoir vécu dans la peur. _Cela, il se le promettait_. Il abandonna donc le mort à son sort et se glissa dans le boyau.

En sortir fut plus compliqué qu'y rentrer mais Frérin et d'autres secouristes lui vinrent en aide. Il était temps : à peine fut-il sorti que tout s'affaissait dans un dernier grondement.

"Où est Isabelle ?" s'inquiéta-t-il aussitôt

Frérin attrapa son frère pour le soutenir : les nouvelles qu'il avait n'étaient pas forcément les meilleures qui soient.

"Les pompiers viennent de l'emmener pour la conduire à l'hôpital..."commença-t-il mal à l'aise

Mais Thorin ne sembla pas le remarquer. Il ne regardait même pas son frère. Il cherchait du regard la femme qu'il aimait.

"Je n'en doute pas vu l'état de sa jambe." répondit-il presque avec négligence "Où l'emmène-t-il? Il faut que j'aille la retrouver..."

"Thorin...écoute-moi. Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang...elle n'était...plus consciente quand on l'a récupérée." lui apprit Frérin le regard peiné.

_Plus consciente..._

Thorin sentit le monde s'écrouler sous ses pieds.

_Ils s'étaient promis de se retrouver._

_Cela ne pouvait pas finir ainsi._

**FIN...non je blague. Comment va votre petit coeur après tous ses rebondissements ? Vous voulez m'éviscérer n'est-ce pas ? Que voulez-vous, je suis une sadique dans l'âme.**

**A mardi pour ceux qui lisent aussi ****_De retour pour jouer un mauvais tour_****, sinon à dimanche prochain.**


	22. Je suis le jouet de la fortune

**Bon les filles, vous allez encore vouloir me tuer. Je n'en dis pas plus. Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre XXII**

_**Vivre sans amour est impossible**_

_**et vivre dans l'amour sans souffrir**_

_**n'est pas possible.**_

**Henri-Frédéric Amiel ****_Grain de mil _****1854**

Ce fut une coquille vide et non pas Thorin qui retourna au village, soutenu par son frère. Ils ne pouvaient pas aller à l'hôpital pour l'instant. Seule la famille proche était autorisée à se ronger les sangs dans une salle d'attente guère confortable.

L'hôtel était vide mais ils furent accueillis par sa soeur et ses neveux. Dis l'obligea à s'asseoir et à prendre un verre de cognac pour reprendre des forces. Sa soeur aînée dont les cheveux aussi noirs que les siens commençaient à grisonner s'assit à son tour en face de lui et le regarda longuement sans parler et sans montrer le moindre signe d'émotion. C'était toujours ainsi qu'elle lui tirait les vers du nez quand ils étaient enfants, puis quand Kili et Fili étaient arrivés et avaient repris le flambeau. Ses neveux avaient été très précoces. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'était pas d'humeur pour un sermon ou pour des protestations de joie.

"Je ne veux pas de félicitations ou de mises en garde. Oui, je sais, je l'ai rencontrée hier seulement. Oui, on ne se connait pas. Mais je m'en moque. La famille n'a rien à craindre d'elle et je ne vous demande pas votre bénédiction. Je sais juste que c'est elle et personne d'autre." débita-t-il avant de se taire.

Dis resta silencieuse de longues minutes encore avant de se lever en soupirant.

"Pourquoi faut-il que tu trouves la femme de ta vie quand on va bientôt quitter le pays ? J'aurai dû m'en douter...C'est comme ça qu'on a un chien et deux chats quand tu étais petit." se plaignit-elle faussement "Et pour ta gouverne, je n'ai jamais pensé un seul instant que cette jeune femme était une croqueuse de diamants. Au contraire. En plus, j'aime beaucoup ce qu'elle fait...en particulier sur toi. Maintenant, va te changer. Il faut que tu la vois avant notre départ."

L'approbation de sa soeur fut plus que bienvenue dans son esprit assombri par des pensées pessimistes. Il quitta le fauteuil club dans lequel il était assis et récupéra la clé de sa chambre. Il monta les escaliers en ayant l'impression que ses jambes s'étaient changés en pierre.

Dans sa salle de bain, il se débarrassa de son t-shirt sale qu'il balança négligemment sans regarder où il tombait. Son pantalon et son boxer ne tardèrent pas à le rejoindre. Bien qu'il fasse chaud dans la salle de bain, son corps nu frissonna. Il se glissa sous la douche et laissa d'abord un jet d'eau tiède le réchauffer et détendre ses muscles crispés. Puis, il régla le jet sur une température froide pour chasser la fatigue et les images du cadavres défiguré et celles d'Isabelle prostrée, le regard éteint, mort. Il ferma les yeux tandis que l'eau ruisselait sur son visage et ses muscles tendus, cascadant le long de son torse puissant et dévalant la pente de ses cuisses.

Mais les images ne partaient pas. De même que l'odeur du sang entêtante lui revenait toujours. Plus que l'amour, ils partageaient désormais un lien sombre, forgé par la souffrance et la mort. Il aurait pu essayer de tourner la page. _Après tout, ce n'était qu'une aventure de vacances_. Mais ce ne leur était plus possible maintenant, ni à l'un, ni à l'autre. Et Thorin se sentait prêt à assumer cette relation. Il fallait maintenant qu'Isabelle revienne et qu'elle redresse enfin la tête. A eux deux, ils dépasseraient le choc.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la douche, il était plus déterminé que jamais.

Une serviette autour des reins, il prit des vêtements propres dans l'armoire. Après avoir enfilé un nouveau polo, il entendit son portable vibrer. Le numéro affiché n'était pas enregistré dans son répertoire. Fronçant les sourcils, il décrocha.

"_Désolé de vous déranger, Mr Durin. C'est Bard Archer..._"

"Vous avez des nouvelles ?" l'interrogea tout de suite Thorin

"_Pas encore, même si les médecins ont semblé optimistes. Non, c'est malheureusement pour la suite de cette affaire que je vous appelle. Le capitaine Greyhame m'a appelé il y a deux minutes. Il souhaite nous interroger sur le sauvetage d'Isabelle. Et j'aimerais en savoir plus moi aussi."_

Thorin sentit les muscles de son corps se crisper de nouveau. _Le grand jeu ne faisait que commencer..._

"Je me mets en route immédiatement." répondit-il

"Faites au plus vite." lui conseilla Bard avant de raccrocher.

En se tournant vers la porte de sa chambre, son billet de retour posé sagement sur la commode lui sauta aux yeux. Les paroles de sa soeur lui revinrent en tête. Ils avaient peu de temps.

A cet instant, il se demanda sincèrement s'il n'était pas le jouet de la fortune.

**Je sais: on est pas dimanche, mais comme ce chapitre est plus une transition qu'un véritable chapitre, je vous le poste aujourd'hui.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Bon, je vous l'annonce tout de suite, ce chapitre risque peut-être de vous agacer parce qu'on n'assiste pas encore aux retrouvailles entre Thorin et Isabelle, mais ça ne saurait plus trop tarder. Pour tout vous dire, après ce chapitre, il ne reste plus que deux chapitres et un épilogue. Je suis contente de mener enfin cette histoire à sa fin. D'autant plus que grâce à vous tous, j'ai repris confiance dans l'écriture et je suis décidée à écrire un nouveau roman.**

**Encore merci pour votre soutien.**

**Chapitre XXIII**

Quand il avait accepté de partir en France, Thorin pensait surtout visiter les multiples musées qui fleurissaient dans ce pays des arts et des lettres. Jamais, il n'aurait cru mettre les pieds dans un hôpital surchargé et en rénovation. Passé le choc, lui et son frère demandèrent à l'accueil où ils pouvaient trouver Isabelle Deleau.

"Vous êtes de la famille ?" demanda l'infirmière aux traits tirés qui s'occupait de l'accueil

Frérin se prépara à montrer ses talents d'embobineur mais il fut coupé fort opportunément par Bard qui, les ayant aperçu depuis la salle d'attente, vint les rejoindre et leur faire passer _la douane._

"C'est le compagnon de ma soeur et son frère." menta-t-il tout de go

L'infirmière se douta certainement de son mensonge. Mais elle ne les empêcha pas de rejoindre le jeune homme brun. Sa compagne, l'oncle et les amies d'Isabelle étaient présents eux aussi. Bard devait être sacrément persuasif. A n'en pas douter, son physique ne devait pas non plus le desservir auprès de la gente féminine.

Avant que Thorin n'ait eu le temps de demander des nouvelles d'Isabelle, Bard se mit à les cuisiner :

"Que s'est-il passé ? Où l'avez-vous retrouvée ? Et comment avez-vous pu la trouver aussi vite ?"

"Grâce à son chien." répondit Thorin "Il nous a amenés à l'ancienne chapelle."

"Et Thandruil ? Comment ont-ils pu se retrouvé là ?"

"Hier, Isabelle m'y a emmené. Elle connaît l'endroit depuis un moment. Elle a dû réussir à lui échapper et, en reconnaissant l'endroit, elle aura certainement voulu s'y cacher."

"Mais Thandruil ?"

Thorin se rembrunit.

"Mort."

Sa réponse laconique inquiéta Bard. L'agriculteur n'osait pas imaginer comment il allait retrouver son amie après une telle épreuve.

"Comment ça mort ? C'est tout que vous avez à me dire ? Le connaissant..."

"Si vous aimez Isabelle, n'en demandez pas plus." le coupa Thorin

"Mais..."

"Je vous en prie...Faites-moi confiance." souffla précipitamment Thorin en voyant arriver le capitaine Greyhame

Bard avisa lui aussi l'arrivée du nouveau venu. Aussi même s'il était inquiet de savoir ce qui avait pu arriver à son amie, il comprit à la demande de Thorin que quelque chose de plus grave encore avait dû avoir lieu, quelque chose qu'il valait mieux oublier pour le bien d'Isabelle.

"Est-ce qu'elle..." commença-t-il imprudemment.

"Non ! Il était déjà mort. Mais elle s'est défoulée, dirons-nous...C'est elle qui me l'a confié. Maintenant..."

Bard comprit le message implicite. Il ne posa pas plus de questions. Les deux hommes accueillirent gravement le gendarme.

"Messieurs." les salua-t-il "Sale histoire que voilà. J'ai appris que votre amie avait été sauvée in extremis. Son ravisseur par contre...Je vais avoir besoin de vos témoignages pour l'enquête."

Thorin se mit en avant. Désormais, c'était lui qui prenait en charge le destin d'Isabelle. Bard ne trouva rien à redire à cette attitude. Il sentait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

"C'est mon frère et moi-même qui les avons retrouvés. J'ai rencontré Isabelle Deleau il y a peu. Nous sommes collègues et comme je travaille dans la sculpture, elle m'avait demandé d'expertiser la chapelle dans laquelle nous l'avons retrouvée."

"Que savez-vous de sa relation avec Mr Vertefeuille ?"

"Pas grand chose. Elle ne l'a jamais évoqué devant moi."

"D'après vous, pourquoi s'est-elle réfugiée à cet endroit particulier ?"

"Elle était mal en point quand nous l'avons retrouvée. Certainement qu'elle y a vu là un abri provisoire."

"Les lieux étaient en ruine. Je suppose que l'endroit était dangereux. Pensez-vous qu'elle ait pu y mener Mr Vertefeuille en ayant sciemment l'intention de mettre sa vie en danger ?"

"N'inversez pas les rôles! " s'agaça Bard "J'ai vu ce qu'il lui faisait endurer! Mon amie n'aurait jamais pu manigancer ce genre de chose. Elle a passé des mois à le fuir parce que même la loi ne parvenait pas à arrêter ce type. Elle vivait au jour le jour et vous croyez qu'elle aurait pu prévoir qu'elle serait enlevée ? Que ce malade allait la suivre dans le maquis ?"

Le capitaine Grayhame regarda tour à tour les deux hommes. Il était un vieil homme qui avait eu son lot d'affaires peu reluisantes. Il avait bien compris que cette jeune femme avait dû traverser des épreuves particulièrement difficiles et la justice n'aurait aucune pitié pour elle. Elle devrait voir sa vie privée étalée au grand jour, donnée en pâture au public, décortiquée par tout un chacun alors qu'elle devait déjà être fragilisée sur le plan psychologique. Bien sûr, il y aurait un enquête. Mais rien qui ne soit à charge. _A quoi bon...tout cela n'était qu'un malheureux accident._

IL n'imagina pas quel poids il leur enlevait des épaules quand il leur annonça:

"Nous aurons besoin du témoignage de Mademoiselle Deleau pour fermer le dossier. Cela aurait pu être pire encore. Votre amie a eu beaucoup de chance de s'en sortir. Sur ce, messieurs, je vous laisse. Faites-nous part de l'évolution de son état et dîtes-nous quand il sera possible de venir recueillir son témoignage."

"Bien entendu. Voulez-vous que je vous raccompagne ?" proposa Bard

"Ce n'est pas la peine. Je pense être encore capable de retrouver mon chemin."

Le gendarme leur serra la main à tous deux avant de s'éloigner en direction de la sortie.

Thorin et Bard se sentaient mal à l'aise d'avoir menti ainsi, d'autant plus qu'ils sentaient bien que le gendarme n'était pas dupe. Greyhame avait sciemment décidé de ne pas chercher plus loin, faisant preuve d'une pitié que d'autres n'auraient pas eu. Maintenant que le danger était écarté, Thorin put enfin demander des nouvelles.

"Elle est en salle de réveil. Elle a perdu pas mal de sang mais ils ont pu lui en donner. Ils ont opéré sa jambe. Elle ne gardera pas de séquelle."

"A son réveil, me permettrez-vous de la voir ?"

Pour toute réponse, Bard se contenta d'acquiescer.

**A suivre.**


	24. La dame aux camélias

**Bonjour**

**Désolé pour le retard de publication. Hier, je recevais donc pas possible pour moi de poster ce nouveau chapitre. Je remercie mes deux lectrices fidèles : Aliena et Mana. Ainsi que le ou la guest qui a posté un petit mot sur le dernier chapitre publié.**

**Alors, normalement, ce devait être l'avant dernier chapitre mais comme il s'est révélé plus long que prévu, j'ai préféré le couper en deux. Donc savourez et profitez.**

**Chapitre 24**

_**All my friends tell me I should move on**_

_Lana Del Ray  
_Dark Paradise

Quatre jours, quatre nuits et sept heures qu'elle était là.

Quatre jours, quatre nuits, sept heures et quinze minutes que son corps restait allongé sur ce lit, aussi pesant qu'un bloc de marbre.

Quatre jours, quatre nuits, sept heures, quinze minutes et vingt-huit secondes qu'elle n'avait plus ouvert la bouche.

A peine se rendait-elle compte des visites de ses proches. Le jour atteindrait bientôt son apogée avant de décliner inexorablement. Elle regardait dehors sans les voir les ombres qui se rétrécissaient puis s'allongeaient à nouveau. Elle n'avait pas conscience des autres autour d'elle, de leurs tentatives de communiquer avec elle. Elle n'avait conscience que du temps qui passait et d'un éclat de douleur parfois.

Elle attendait, elle espérait quelque chose qui ne venait pas à elle. Mais elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle voulait voir arriver. Elle ne savait même pas si elle attendait vraiment quelque chose mais cet espoir était la seule chose qui permettait à son esprit de rester à flots. Elle restait sourde au monde, sourde à ce qui n'était pas le signe qu'elle désespérait d'avoir un jour.

Eomer et Faramir soupirèrent silencieusement devant un si triste spectacle: c'était pitié que de voir une aussi belle jeune femme n'être plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Cela faisait deux heures qu'ils avaient pris le relai de Tauriel et Arwen et c'était à peine si la jeune femme avait remarqué le changement de sa garde. Eomer avait pourtant penser à acheter un nouveau carnet à dessin et des crayons qu'il avait déposé sur son lit. ils n'avaient pas bougé.

Isabelle semblait...morte. Et c'était terrifiant.

Même Bard n'avait pas réussi à susciter chez elle la moindre réaction.

Ce dernier était pour l'instant à la machine à café en compagnie d'Eowyn. Il venait relayer le trio. Eowyn bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. L'attente et cette ambiance pesante fatiguait tout le monde. Elle mélangeait sans énergie son café, enfin si on pouvait appeler ça un café.

"Eowyn ?" l'appela-t-il

En réponse, la jeune femme grogna vaguement.

"Ton café est froid. Ça fait un quart d'heure que tu le mélanges." lui fit-il la remarque

Cela sembla la réveiller: elle papillonna des yeux avant de baisser le regard sur le contenu noir de son gobelet en plastique beige. Elle sembla revenir à la réalité. Machinalement, elle porta sa boisson à ses lèvres. Le breuvage était infect. _Déjà que chaud, il était à peine tolérable..._

"Crotte ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que c'était froid ?" s'étonna-t-elle

"Je viens de le faire." soupira Bard

Eowyn se tut un instant avant de regarder son ami.

"Désolé. J'étais..."

"Dans tes pensées ? Je m'en serais douté. T'inquiète..." la rassura-t-il

Eowyn se leva pour jeter dans une des grandes poubelles blanches mises à la disposition des visiteurs son gobelet inutile. Puis elle revint s'asseoir auprès de Bard. Ce dernier avait une petite mine: des cernes bleues assombrissaient son regard brun et son visage exprimait un manque de sommeil important. Elle ne devait pas être mieux avec ses cheveux électriques en bataille.

"Super ambiance." ironisa-t-elle "Ce trou du cul nous aura pourri la vie jusqu'à son dernier souffle."

Les épaules de Bard se tendirent face à ses propos. Même si l'affaire était classée, il savait que l'ombre de Thandruil ne les avait pas quittée. Loin de là puisqu'elle minait Isabelle de l'intérieur.

"Il faut qu'il vienne la voir." décida-t-il brusquement en se redressant.

"Le New-Zélandais ? Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? Après tout, il ne va pas tarder à partir maintenant. Isabelle a besoin de soutient, pas que son coeur soit encore brisé."

"Crois-moi, ce gars est vraiment prêt à tout pour elle. Il l'a sortie des décombres au risque d'y laisser la vie."

"C'est un pompier refoulé, pas de quoi en faire un amant passionné. Et puis la passion, Isabelle a déjà donné..."

"Je ne suis pas d'accord. Franchement, est-ce que tu peux vraiment le comparer avec Thandruil ?"

"Euh...oui."

"Eowyn..."

"Il s'est quand même casé l'autre soir en ayant l'air complètement écoeuré juste parce qu'il a cru qu'Isa sortait avec toi. Excuse-moi mais j'appelle ça de la jalousie. Qui plus est mal placée et exagérée."

"Et moi, je peux te certifier que ce gars manquait juste de confiance en lui. C'est quand même lui qui a soutenu Isa pendant l'incendie. Et pendant les recherches, à aucun moment on ne l'a vu tout rapporter à lui comme aurait pu le faire Thandruil. Je te parie ce que tu veux que si tu lui demandes d'abandonner Isabelle pour son bien, il le fait."

Eowyn se tut quelques instants en le regardant de longues minutes d'un air dubitatif. Bard soutint son regard sans broncher.

"Putain ! Tu fais chier Bard Archer ! Avec toi, on est toujours sûr de perdre un pari. Et qu'est-ce que tu préconises, Monsieur J'ai-toujours-raison ?"

"Faisons le revenir voir isa. Il saura trouver les mots."

"Bard ! Qu'est ce que tu feras quand il partira ?"

"A mon avis, je crois que ces deux-là ne se laisseront pas séparer par la distance. Isa aura le temps de se remettre avant de..."

"De partir ? Tu crois que ce sera si solide qu'elle pourrait nous quitter ?" s'inquiéta Eowyn qui sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge à l'idée de perdre sa meilleure amie.

Bard sentit que cette idée la bouleversait plus qu'elle ne le montrait et il entoura ses épaules d'un bras protecteur.

"Je crois que c'est ce qui ferait le plus de bien à Isa. Elle a trouvé la bonne personne. Il suffit de les voir ensemble pour le comprendre. Je ne sais même pas si elle en a conscience mais ce Thorin...ça semble évident."

"Alors...elle partira ?"

"Eowyn...on connaît Isa depuis longtemps. On a toujours su, au fond de nous, qu'elle nous échapperait. Elle n'est pas un objet qu'on peut conserver derrière une belle vitrine. C'est quelqu'un qui a toujours été hors de notre portée, même si on ne le sentait pas clairement."

"Et toi ? Tu ne souffres pas de cette perspective ?"

Bard ne répondit pas mais son regard se perdit dans le vague et se teinta d'un regret profond. Eowyn sentit ses yeux la brûler de larmes contenues.

Au fond d'elle-même, elle sentait qu'une époque se terminait.

La porte de la chambre d'Isabelle s'ouvrit et Faramir sortit. Il la regarda avec une tendresse qui se mêla de tristesse quand il remarqua son désarroi. Sans parler, il lui tendit la main. Eowyn se leva, serra l'épaule de Bard qui lui offrit un sourire réconfortant avant de rejoindre son compagnon. Faramir ne lui demanda pas de parler, de mettre des mots sur ce chagrin neuf qu'elle ne voulait pas partager. Il se contenta seulement d'embrasser son front.

Bard les regarda disparaître. Son regard s'attarda sur leurs silhouettes enlacées qui s'éloignaient dans le couloir jusqu'à être caché par l'angle d'un autre couloir. Son sourire disparut avec eux; comme Eowyn, il sentait que c'était la fin d'une époque, celle de leur jeunesse. Même s'ils restaient liés, ils allaient bientôt prendre des chemins différents...Le sien et celui d'Isabelle n'allaient pas tarder à se séparer. Il sortit son portable pour appeler de nouveau Thorin Durin.

Déambulant dans les couloirs aux murs blancs, Faramir attendait qu'Eowyn parle. Il la connaissait assez pour savoir que la forcer à se confier ne menait à rien. Sa patience était souvent récompensée d'ailleurs. Il n'osait pas non plus la divertir de ses pensées en lui posant une question qui lui tenait pourtant à coeur. La jeune femme posa sa tête contre son épaule. Sa prise de conscience assombrissait considérablement son humeur. Pourtant, elle aurait dû se réjouir: Isabelle allait pourvoir reprendre sa vie, retrouver sa joie et sa bonne humeur. Faramir et Eomer avaient pu les rejoindre...Mais Isabelle ne serait plus heureuse avec eux. Elle ne serait plus jamais la même et elle allait les quitter. Leur jeunesse s'enfuyait à tire d'aile pour ne plus jamais revenir.

Faramir remarqua la larme solitaire qui glissait le long de la joue pâle de son amour. Deux mois qu'elle était dans le Sud et elle n'avait toujours pas bronzé. Il essuya doucement la goutte lacrymale avec le gras de son pouce.

Eowyn se tourna vers lui. Faramir avait beau être marin, partir régulièrement en mission, être plus souvent absent que présent, elle savait maintenant que c'était avec lui qu'elle avancerait sur le chemin de la vie. Et c'était un réel réconfort: il était le lien entre la jeunesse et la maturité et elle ne l'aima que plus encore. Elle l'embrassa doucement avant de poser sa tête contre sa poitrine.

"Eowyn, tu te souviens de mon dernier appel ?"

Elle acquiesça distraitement, bercée par sa voix qu'il avait toujours eu douce.

"Je t'avais dit qu'il y aurait peut-être plus de changements que tu ne croyais. C'est sûr que je n'imaginais pas qu'on se retrouverait à l'hôpital, non plus qu'isabelle soit dans un tel état. Je pensais à des choses plus heureuses..."

Il s'arrêta brusquement, comme s'il avait peur de continuer et de révéler son idée. Ce fut cette peur qu'elle avait entendue dans sa voix qui poussa Eowyn a relevé la tête pour le regarder. Faramir n'avait jamais peur, ou du moins ne la laissait-il jamais transparaître sur ses traits. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, Eowyn perçut clairement le doute dans son regard.

_Quelle chose heureuse pouvait tant l'effrayer ?_

Alors, elle comprit. Et Faramir s'en aperçut. Il se tendit quelque peu.

"Eowyn voudrais-tu m'épouser ? Je sais que le moment n'est pas..."

"Oui." le coupa-t-elle

"Oui ?"

"Oui." le rassura-t-elle avec enfin un sourire heureux

Le visage de Faramir s'illumina tandis qu'il se penchait vers elle pour l'embrasser doucement. La jeune femme, émue de le voir si heureux, glissa ses mains dans ses cours cheveux bruns pour approfondir leur baiser tout en répétant de temps à autre ces trois lettres magiques qui venaient de bouleverser leurs vies.

Eomer état resté dans la chambre d'Isabelle. Pas plus qu'elle, le futur patron d'une entreprise d'import-export ne parlait. Bien sûr, il était peiné de voir l'amie de sa soeur dans un tel état de prostration. Mais il ne savait pas comment réagir. Il n'était pas ce genre de personne auprès de qui on venait chercher du réconfort. Au contraire, la plupart du temps il était _Mon colonel_, celui qui se devait d'avoir à coeur la sécurité de ses hommes dans une intervention délicate, celui qui affrontait vaillamment les remarques de sa hiérarchie et qui devait gérer la caserne. Et le voilà seul dans une chambre d'hôpital avec elle. Il devait confesser qu'elle lui faisait peur ainsi : il avait l'impression de voir un fantôme. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le carnet et les crayons toujours dans leur emballage. Il se leva, tira le fauteuil près du lit, s'assit et repoussa quelques-unes de ses longues mèches blondes qu'il aurait dû couper depuis longtemps. Doucement, il prit le carnet neuf et l'ouvrit. Au hasard, il choisit un crayon gris. Il ne montra aucune réaction quand il entendit un soupir de déception à côté de lui et commença à griffonner. Il savait qu'il ne savait pas dessiner mais il essaya au moins de représenter des symboles qui lui venaient à l'esprit : un soleil, une tête de cheval qui ressemblait à tout sauf à une tête de cheval...Alors qu'il était concentré à essayer de rectifier le tir, il vit une feuille de papier apparaître dans son champ de vision avec un rapide schéma qui expliquait comment réussir la tête de l'animal. Il leva ses yeux couleur écailles de tortue pour voir Isabelle le regarder de manière neutre. Il savait qu'il avait un air sévère qui ne le quittait jamais mais il essaya tout de même de l'adoucir par un léger sourire. Sans prononcer un mot, Isabelle le fixa quelques instants avant d'incliner la tête avec douceur. C'était la première fois qu'elle communiquait avec quelqu'un depuis son réveil. Guidé par un instinct secret, Eomer lui tendit sa nouvelle boîte de crayons ainsi que le carnet. Isabelle hésita quelques instants avant de prendre un crayon fris F, très léger. Elle le posa sur le papier. Eomer voulut ranger le sien mais un tapotement sur sa main lui fit comprendre qu'il ne devait pas arrêter ce qu'il faisait. Il reprit donc son croquis puisque c'était la seule manière de communiquer avec elle.

C'est ainsi que les trouva Thorin qui venait d'arriver. Isabelle arrêta la première son croquis quand elle s'aperçut de sa présence. A son tour, Eomer s'arrêta et se tourna vers le nouveau venu. Il ne le connaissait pas mais le fait qu'il soit lui aussi venu avec des crayons jouait en sa faveur. Il devait bien connaître Isabelle. Un coup d'oeil à la jeune femme lui assura qu'il était le bienvenu dans cette chambre. Elle semblait plus réactive, plus vivante. Il se leva donc et vint serrer la main de l'inconnu.

"Eomer Rohan, le frère d'Eowyn que vous avez dû croiser dans les couloirs." se présenta-t-il "Vous êtes ?"

"Thorin Durin." répondit laconiquement l'étranger en lui serrant la main

Sa poigne était solide et franche. C'était un point à son avantage. Eomer aurait pu demander des informations supplémentaires mais le fait que Bard ait laissé rentrer cet homme dans la chambre de son amie et celui qu'Isabelle sembla se réveiller à sa présence le convainquit de laisser cet homme seul avec la jeune femme. Il revint vers elle, récupéra sa veste et lui serra tendrement la main. Isabelle lui rendit sa pression et le remercia d'un signe de tête pour le carnet et les crayons.

Une fois dans le couloir, Eomer apperçut Bard à la machine à café. Il le rejoignit et se paya un cappucino.

"Ce gars qui vient de nous rejoindre, c'est qui ?" demanda-t-il simplement en récupérant sa boisson.

Il souffla dessus en attendant la réponse du jeune agriculteur.

"Un homme qui la mérite vraiment." se contenta de répondre Bard.

**A suivre**

**Ouf! Et encore un de poster! Avec un jour de retard malheureusement. Je vous présente encore une fois mes excuses. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Les filles, je suis désolée mais je crois que vous allez pleurer comme des madeleines. Je n'en dis pas plus. Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 25**

Thorin referma la porte, les coupant du monde. Il se tourna vers elle. Mais elle ne le regardait déjà plus. Ses yeux le fuyaient, baissés vers le carnet à dessin alors qu'elle avait tant espéré que le retrouver arrangerait les choses. Tout à son espoir, elle avait oublié...oublié que sa vie s'était arrêtée en même temps que celle de Thandruil. Sans parler, Thorin se rapprocha d'elle, souffrant de ce changement de situation. Il aurait voulu la rassurer, lui dire que tout était fini, que plus jamais, elle n'aurait à avoir peur, qu'il était là avec elle. Il aurait voulu lui promettre qu'il serait toujours avec elle, mais même cela, il ne le pouvait pas. Il aurait voulu pouvoir la toucher, l'embrasser, la prendre dans ses bras mais même cela lui semblait impossible. _Comment un tel fossé avait-il pu se creuser entre eux en si peu de jours ? Se serait-il mépris sur ce qu'il ressentait pour la jeune femme ?_

S'asseyant sur le fauteuil abandonné par Eomer, ses yeux se tournèrent vers la fenêtre qu'observait peu de temps auparavant Isabelle tandis que son esprit se tournait au dedans de lui, vers son coeur pour interroger ses sentiments. Il savait que désormais les choses ne seraient plus les même pour eux. Leur relation naissante avait perdu sa pureté, souillée qu'elle était par le sang et la mort. La peur et l'urgence qui faisaient son ciment n'étaient plus. Mais Thorin savait qu'il aimait toujours, voire plus que jamais Isabelle. Elle était son ouverture sur le monde, sa guide, sa muse certes mais elle était aussi la femme qui l'acceptait, la femme qui, bien qu'elle ait souffert, avait dépassé sa peur pour le retrouver. Elle était la femme qui le comprenait et qui avait eu confiance en lui. Il ne pouvait pas la quitter. Pour elle, pour lui.

Il se rapprocha de son lit, ne sachant toujours pas comment lui faire comprendre. Elle était si proche et pourtant si loin, l'esprit blessé retiré dans un monde auquel il n'avait pas accès. Il aurait voulu prendre une de ses mains meurtries et la porter à ses lèvres pour réveiller son corps endormi. Mais elle était comme un oiseau effarouché, à bout de force, prêt à se laisser mourir pour ne pas être capturé.

Soudain, il avisa le carnet de dessin abandonné sur ses genoux, ouvert. Sur la page de gauche, il y avait un croquis de cheval maladroit. Sur la page de droite, il ne put que reconnaître le style de l'artiste. ce qu'elle avait représenté lui serrait le coeur: c'était la chapelle avant son effondrement. Le dessin aurait pu être beau s'il n'avait pas été dans des tons aussi sombres et si le porche béant ouvert sur un intérieur obscure n'occupait pas la moitié de la page. On avait l'impression de voir une bouche monstrueuse prête à vous avaler.

_Isabelle était donc détruite. Peut-être à jamais._ Noyée dans la culpabilité et la souffrance. Hantée par le souvenir de cet homme qui aura vampirisé son âme même au-delà de la mort.

Mais Thorin refusait de l'abandonner à son sort. Il ne pouvait pas. Si elle sombrait, lui-même ne pourrait pas se relever. il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Il la ramènerait quand bien même il devrait perdre ses ailes, son imagination...

Il accapara à son tour le carnet à croquis et tourna fermement les pages pour prendre une feuille blanche. Crayon en main, il s'attela à sa tâche. Même si ce ne devait qu'être un fil d'araignée lancé dans les ténèbres, il le rendrait si brillant qu'Isabelle ne verrait plus que lui, si solide que la jeune femme ne pourrait jamais le briser avant qu'elle ne fut sortie des enfers.

Il ne sut combien de temps passa alors qu'il faisait aller et venir les crayons sur le papier. Si au départ, il relevait souvent la tête, il en avait de moins en moins eu besoin, le visage et le corps de son modèle imprégnant sa rétine. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, les ombres s'étaient allongées. L'après-midi touchait à sa fin. Isabelle le regardait, les lèvres entrouvertes comme s'il venait de les caresser pour de vrai et non pas sur le papier, comme si elle allait parler, répondre à ses prières muettes.

Mais le silence de la chambre perdura.

Thorin refusait de parler, de bouger, sentant qu'un mot, un geste pouvait tout détruire. Isabelle le regardait enfin de ses grands yeux emplis de chagrin mais aussi d'espoir.

Mais rien ne vint. Et Thorin savait que son temps touchait à sa fin. Soupirant, il se leva, ferma le carnet à croquis et le reposa là où il l'avait pris. Puis n'y tenant plus, il se pencha vers elle et posa ses lèvres sur son front.

"Prend ton temps." chuchota-t-il

Il s'éloigna doucement d'elle, la regardant avec tristesse et résignation puis il récupéra sa veste sur son siège.

Il se retourna une dernière fois vers elle, le regard doux et triste. Isabelle, toujours incapable de parler, le regardait pourtant comme une désespérée.

"Nous devons repartir sur Paris. Nous avons un avion à prendre dans deux jours à quatorze heures. J'aurai voulu rester plus longtemps...Tu es ce que je regretterai toujours." acheva-t-il

Lorsqu'il fut sorti, Isabelle sentit une peine immense déchirer tout son être.

C'était terminé. Elle le savait depuis le début. Encore une fois, elle s'était laissée aller. Elle ne savait pas donc aimer sans souffrir.

Une heure plus tard, sa mère qui venait d'arriver, trouva sa fille assisse dans un fauteuil, prostrée et fixant un carnet ouvert sur ses genoux.

"Isabelle ?" s'inquiéta Galadriel en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Isabelle tourna brusquement la tête vers cette voix qu'elle n'avait pas entendue depuis plus de deux semaines. Près de son lit se tenait une femme blonde d'une incroyable beauté que jamais n'avaient ternie les années. Ses longs cheveux dorés lâchés autour de son visage lui donnaient l'air d'une sainte matrone. Son visage semblait irradier de lumière tandis que ses yeux clairs,les mêmes que ceux de la jeune femme débordaient de bonté et de douceur. Pour la première fois, Isabelle sentit le besoin de se réfugier dans son giron, de n'être plus qu'une enfant qui pouvait pleurer sans honte dans l'étreinte réconfortante d'une mère.

"Maman..." l'appela-t-elle d'une voix brisée

Il n'en fallut pas plus à sa mère pour la rejoindre et l'étreindre doucement. Isabelle, protégée par la chaleur maternelle qu'elle avait longtemps rejetée, se mit à pleurer.

"Je ne te dirai pas de ne pas pleurer car toutes les larmes de ce monde ne sont pas un mal." lui répondit sa mère d'une voix douce.

La jeune femme se libéra enfin de sa peau de chagrin.

**Et voilà pour l'avant dernier chapitre. Une petite review avant le grand dénouement ?**


	26. Un long dimanche de fiançailles

**Ca y est! C'est le dernier chapitre! Je ne vous dis pas l'émotion quand j'ai écris le mot "FIN" en bas de la page. J'ai commencé cette histoire en avril et nous sommes en Février, soit presqu'un an. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Merci encore à tous mes lecteurs et à ceux qui ont laissé des petits mots d'encouragement. Vous pourrez toujours me retrouver avec ****_De retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour _****ou ****_L'esprit de la montagne_**** que je compte reprendre.**

**Je dédicace ce dernier chapitre à Aliena et Mana2702, des filles extra qui sont certainement les plus belles rencontres que j'ai fait sur ce site.**

**PS: La crème solaire, c'est parce que le trou dans la couche d'ozone est juste au-dessus de la Nouvelle-Zélande et que c'est le pays où il y a le plus de cancers de la peau.**

**Chapitre XXVI**

_**Sonne le clairon**_

_**Dis-leur que je pars.**_

**Bryan Adams Spirit**

_**"Le vol 243 en partance pour Auckland est annoncé couloir A12."**_

Dis, Frérin, Kili et Fili se levèrent. Fili prit la valise de sa mère pour la décharger tandis que les autres récupéraient leurs affaires. Thorin les imita mais s'arrêta un instant pour regarder autour de lui, cherchant du regard la seule chose qu'il laissait derrière lui à regret: son coeur. Mais dans l'aéroport Charles de Gaulle, il n'y avait que des inconnus. Les gens passaient à côté de luisans même le voir. Il attendit jusqu'à la dernière minute. Derrière lui, il sentait sa soeur qui trépignait, inquiète de louper le décollage. N'étant pas cruel, il tourna le dos à la foule pour rejoindre sa famille.

Après les habituels contrôles de sécurité, Thorin récupéra sa montre et son portable. Au moment où il allait le mettre dans sa poche, ce dernier vibra. Il passa son pouce sur l'écran tactile pour découvrir qu'il avait un nouveau message d'un numéro inconnu. Le coeur battant à tout rompre, Thorin s'empressa de l'ouvrir. Il n'était pas signé mais les quelques mots qu'il contenait ne lui permirent pas de douter de l'identité de son émetteur:

_\- Si tu veux me dessiner comme une de tes françaises, retourne-toi. -_

Thorin n'eut pas besoin qu'on le lui dise une deuxième fois.

Fili qui devait encore travailler un an en France avait été rejoint par Tauriel. Cette dernière filait le parfait amour avec Kili mais Thorin continuait e garder un oeil sur la grande rousse pour qu'elle ne blesse pas son neveu adoré. Tous les deux s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre pour dérouler une banderole qui le fit bondir de joie et qui mit les larmes aux yeux de Dis:

_-Quelle crème soleil tu conseillerais à une fille qui veut vivre en Nouvelle-Zélande ? -_

Pressé par un bonheur trop grand pour être contenu, Thorin envoya un nouveau SMS à ce numéro qu'il s'empressa d'enregistrer pour obtenir des explications.

La réponse ne tarda pas à arriver:

_-Je fais mes valises et j'organise un peu mes affaires en France. Je viens te rejoindre. -_

Il dut relire quatre fois ce message pour être sûr d'y croire. Puis il s'empressa de lui répondre :

_\- Quand ? -_

_\- Pas avant cinq mois minimum. - I -_

_Cinq mois...cinq mois avant de la retrouver, de commencer à vivre vraiment. _Mais qu'était ce que cinq mois quand il savait que son désir le plus cher serait comblé par la suite ?

Il lui envoya un dernier message avant de devoir éteindre son portable:

_\- Ce sera un long dimanche de fiançailles._

**FIN**

**OoO**

**(.-o-.)**

**Pour ceux ou celles que ça intéresse. Il y a un épilogue. Eh Oui! Avec moi quand il n'y en a plus, il y en a encore. ^^**


	27. Epilogue

**Et voilà l'épilogue. Après ça, je ne dirai qu'une chose: YEAH! Enfin fini.**

**Épilogue**

Thorin faisait les cent pas dans le hall de l'aéroport d'Auckland, sous les regards amusés ou agacés de ses proches quand enfin on annonça dans les haut-parleurs atterrissage de l'Airbus en provenance de Paris.

Cependant il lui fallut attendre encore une demi-heure avant que les passagers ne commencent à apparaitre. Il s'inquiétait de savoir si Isabelle n'avait pas trop souffert du voyage dans son état. _Avec la pression en altitude, ce n'était peut-être pas bon pour eux._

Il ne put retrouver un semblant de calme que lorsqu'il se rappela ce soir où Isabelle l'avait appelé, malgré le coût d'une telle communication. Sa compagne était paniquée au téléphone. Il l'avait senti immédiatement bien qu'elle s'efforça de parler calmement et posément. Il lui avait demandé ce qui n'allait pas avec douceur mais pendant de longues minutes, elle était restée silencieuse. Il s'était alors imaginé qu'elle voulait lui annoncer qu'elle préférait qu'ils se séparent.

Mais c'était une autre nouvelle bien plus bouleversante qui lui était tombée dessus:

"_Je suis enceinte_."

Cela avait été à son tour de rester silencieux. Il était littéralement tombé de son tabouret. En trois mots, trois petits mots, elle venait de chambouler leurs vies. Thorin ne mentirait pas en disant qu'il n'avait pas eu peur. la plus grande peur de sa vie.

"_Thorin ?_"

Entendre la voix de sa compagne timide et tremblante l'avait fait réagir. Il ne savait pas quels mots employer mais il savait ce qu'il voulait lui transmettre:

"Ne me dis pas que ça fait une semaine que tu rumines ça seule !"

"_Je ne savais pas comment te le dire..."_

"Seigneur Isa ! Ne...Bon, laissons tomber. On a plus urgent à traiter. Comment tu te sens ?"

"_Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? J'ai peint dix toiles."_

Pour dire le niveau d'angoisse de sa compagne ! Isa peignait beaucoup moins ces derniers temps. Parce qu'elle allait mieux et parce qu'elle avait repris ses études.

"Je n'irai pas par quatre chemins, Isa. Que veux-tu que nous fassions ?"

Isabelle s'était de nouveau tu. Il détestait quand elle faisait cela. A chaque fois, il avait peur de la perdre.

"Isa ?"

"_Excuse-moi. C'est seulement que...je ne m'attendais pas à..._"

"Ce genre de réaction ? isabelle, écoute-moi chérie, tu es la femme que j'aime. Tu es la seule que je veux à mes côtés. Alors, c'est sûr que je suis un peu pris de court par cette nouvelle. j'ai peur de ce que ça va changer mais quand je pense à toi, je me dis que tu dois avoir encore plus peur que moi. Maintenant, je sais qu'on est séparé mais tu vas bientôt venir me rejoindre et s'il faut que je fasse de la place pour deux plutôt que pour une, je ferai de la place pour deux."

Isabelle avait éclaté en sanglots à cette réponse avant de le rassurer.

Ils avaient donc décidé de garder et d'élever cet enfant ensemble. Et jamais Thorin ne s'était senti aussi puissant que depuis qu'il savait qu'il allait être père. Il n'en aimait que plus son Isabelle.

"Les voilà !" s'écria Dis qui guettait avec impatience l'arrivée de la jeune femme.

Depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'elle allait être tante, Dis vouait un culte à sa compagne. Il en allait de même pour son père et son grand-père qui maintenant, pressaient Frérin de trouver chaussure à son pied.

Thorin revint à la réalité pour voir sa soeur s'empresser d'aller serrer dans ses bras Isabelle. cette dernière, d'abord un peu gênée, lui rendit ensuite son étreinte. Elle était accompagnée par son amie Tauriel qui avait décidé de s'installer en Nouvelle-Zélande et de retrouver Kili. Ces deux-là s'étaient pourtant séparés bons amis après leur départ, décidant qu'ils ne pourraient pas tenir une relation à distance. Moins d'un mois après, Kili avait recontacté la jeune femme pour lui demander s'ils ne pouvaient pas réessayer. Et toute sa famille avait été surprise de le voir s'impliquer autant. Il était un adolescent qui pensait plus à s'amuser la plupart du temps, mais avec Tauriel, il était complètement différent, prêt à lui prouver son sérieux. Thorin laissa donc son neveu retrouver avec joie sa copine et la présenter à sa mère qui laissa de ce fait Isabelle libre de le rejoindre.

Ils prirent le temps de se regarder longuement. Isabelle lui souriait avec une chaleur retrouvée depuis peu. la distance, la réserve qu'elle entretenait avec le monde avait fini par fondre. Elle rayonnait tout simplement et sa grossesse y contribuait clairement. Malgré ses traits tirés par la fatigue du voyage, elle ne lui avait jamais paru aussi belle que maintenant.

Puis, avec émotion, il posa le regard sur son corps qui avait si bien changé ces derniers mois. Son ventre arrondi était la preuve manifeste que leur vie ne faisait que commencer. Doucement, il s'approcha d'elle, encore peu habitué à cet état qui lui semblait plus irréel encore que les photos qu'elle lui avait envoyées depuis son appel. Isabelle ne bougeait pas, lui laissant encore et toujours le choix.

Mais son choix, il l'avait fait dès qu'il avait posé les yeux sur elle dans ce petit village français.

Alors il la rejoignit en quelques enjambées. Il posa doucement sa main sur l'arrondi de son ventre et le caressa avec douceur comme il rêvait de le faire depuis cinq mois. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers la jeune femme, son regard heureux et aimant lui fit remercier cette foutue chaleur du Sud qui lui avait fait perdre connaissance.

FIN

(pour de bon ;))

**Merci encore à vous tous pour m'avoir suivi dans cette aventure.**


End file.
